Un regard vers l'avenir
by Lonely Seira
Summary: La fin d'une guerre marque aussi la fin d'une époque et l'heure est au bilan. Est-ce que tout perdre est aussi mauvais qu'il y paraît ?
1. La vie n'est qu'une suite de choix

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **C'est reparti pour une nouvelle fiction ! 10 chapitres au programme pour cette histoire qui va donc être courte, parce que - comme d'habitude - je vais essayer d'explorer quelque chose d'un peu nouveau pour moi et je ne voudrais pas risquer de m'emmêler les crayons. Cette fiction va tourner exclusivement autour de la team 7 !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La vie n'est qu'une suite de choix**

La terre à ses pieds n'était plus qu'une immonde bouillie de poussière et de sang. Le murmure du vent dans les arbres ne pouvait pas dissimuler les gémissements et les pleurs qui venaient agresser ses oreilles. Sa vision troublée par les larmes ne pouvait se détacher de sa main tremblante. Combien de fois lui faudrait-il se frotter la peau pour faire disparaître ce rouge qui ruisselait le long de ses doigts pour sournoisement glisser sur ses bras ? Combien de fois supplémentaires pour se débarrasser de cette lourde odeur métallique qui le révulsait et le rendait fou ? Il se tenait debout au milieu d'un véritable charnier et il ne savait plus rien.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ses seuls souvenirs n'étaient-ils faits que d'un amoncellement de cadavres sans visages ? Pourquoi ne restait-il de ses victimes que leurs yeux vides qui le fixaient ? Des regards terrifiés, déterminés, suppliants, battants. Les regards de ses ennemis. Où donc s'étaient enfuis ses grands principes quand tout ce qu'il avait eu en tête était de tuer pour ne pas être tué ? Où donc étaient passées ses années d'insouciance à courir pour forger son identité et ses amitiés ? Il en avait tant vu mourir mais de leurs visages il ne lui restait rien. Il n'y avait que ces yeux rouges dévorés par la haine. Il se tenait debout assailli par sa solitude et il le savait si bien.

Naruto releva enfin la tête, quittant la contemplation de cette main qui avait fauché d'innombrables vies. Autour de lui, les corps se comptaient par dizaines. Amis et ennemis, tous séparés par la guerre, tous unis dans la mort. Il savait qu'il aurait dû venir en aide aux blessés pour les ramener au village. Mais ses yeux ne s'attachaient qu'à rechercher une seule et unique personne, si bien que tout autour de lui avait disparu. Il l'avait vu combattre au loin pendant que lui-même était aux prises avec plusieurs assaillants. C'est quand il avait été obligé de se concentrer sur son propre combat qu'il l'avait perdu. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il s'était tenu pour la dernière fois.

Au milieu de ces ténèbres teintées de rouge, il reconnut enfin une chevelure corbeau dépassant de sous quelques corps. Il se rua vers lui et repoussa les morts, libérant enfin celui qu'il avait si longtemps poursuivi. Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il effleurait sa peau d'une pâleur effrayante. Elle était à peine chaude. Le sang maculait son haut de kimono blanc qui tranchait avec ce monstrueux manteau noir à nuages rouges. Le blond ne s'y attarda pas et écarta les pans pour plaquer sa main sur le torse de Sasuke. Il sentit alors ces faibles battements qui le rassurèrent un peu. Sa panique s'estompa très rapidement avant de revenir encore plus forte. Il fallait faire quelque chose... mais lui n'y connaissait rien. Il avait toujours guéri bien plus facilement que ses camarades alors comment devait-il le soigner ?

Il se mit à s'agiter et à essayer d'extirper l'Uchiha de cette marre de sang où il barbotait. Malgré des blessures qui lui déchiraient le buste, les jambes et les bras, il redoubla de force et d'ardeur pour tirer le corps vers un endroit éloigné de ce champ de bataille. Il entendait le son de pleurs hystériques et désespérés. Quelqu'un semblait lutter contre la folie engendrée par cette hécatombe. Ce fut du moins ce qu'il pensa avant de réaliser que ces sons sortaient de sa bouche. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et son corps était secoué de tremblements atroces alors qu'il se cramponnait toujours à Sasuke. Il l'adossa contre un arbre et tenta de refocaliser ses idées pour lui apporter les premiers secours.

Un bandage... non, des points de sutures d'abord. Avait-il du fil ? Sa jambe semblait cassée... la remettre en place ? Ou son épaule déboîtée d'abord ? Peut-être avait-il des côtes brisées... des hémorragies ? Et puis ce sang qui coulait de ses yeux... pouvait-il l'arrêter ? Non... il ne savait pas... il ne savait pas ! Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Peur probablement. Mais rage aussi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire de bien pour lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il donc jamais capable de l'aider ? De le sauver ? Était-il réellement aussi abruti qu'il n'avait cessé de lui répéter ? Et au milieu de cette tourmente de questions, une main douce et chaude vint se poser sur la sienne. Naruto se figea et tourna son regard vers la personne qui l'avait approché sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçût.

- Sa... Sakura, murmura-t-il d'une voix à la fois implorante et soulagée.

- C'est bon Naruto. Je m'en occupe.

Deux phrases très courtes qui le déchargèrent d'un poids insupportable. Sakura était auprès de lui. Elle allait bien et elle, elle serait capable de soigner Sasuke. Les tremblements de son corps s'arrêtèrent enfin tandis qu'il regardait sa coéquipière à l'œuvre. Son visage était crispé par la concentration. Ses cheveux roses étaient collés par le sang versé dans cette guerre. Son visage était taché, ses habits en piteux état mais malgré tout, elle paraissait bien. Ses mains agiles se déplaçaient sur la peau de l'Uchiha, dévoilant son corps meurtri par endroits. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Naruto put enfin reprendre son sang froid et réfléchir de nouveau.

Les pertes avaient été assez importantes pour Konoha, mais l'ennemi était à terre. La village avait été relativement épargné et il pouvait sentir au loin le chakra des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui... presque toutes avaient survécu. Il ferma les yeux pour que le visage de ceux qu'il ne pouvait percevoir ne s'imposât pas dans son esprit. S'il recommençait à cogiter maintenant, il serait de nouveau dans l'incapacité d'être utile à quoi que ce soit. À genoux près de Sakura, il n'ouvra pas les yeux mais s'adressa tout de même à elle.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il faudrait que je fasse un examen plus poussé mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal, répondit-elle sur un ton professionnel qui ne trahissait que très peu son angoisse. Il est très affaibli et ne pourra pas utiliser son chakra pendant un moment... il doit être conduit à l'hôpital.

Naruto frémit. Dans cet état, Sasuke ne pourrait pas se défendre, ni même s'enfuir. Les conclusions de Sakura cheminèrent très vite dans son esprit et il sut, avant même que les mots ne sortissent de sa bouche, que ce qu'il allait dire allait bouleverser sa vie à jamais.

- S'il retourne à Konoha... il sera exécuté en tant que nukenin, dit Naruto sur un ton dur.

Sakura stoppa ses gestes une seconde avant de reprendre son travail.

- Tsunade-sama ne le permettra pas.

- Tsunade devra s'occuper de ses ninjas tombés au combat et assumer ces pertes devant le conseil et les villageois. Elle n'aura certainement pas de temps à perdre pour s'occuper d'un traître. Les vieux du conseil l'ont inscrit eux-mêmes dans le Bingo Book il y a deux mois. S'il remet les pieds à Konoha maintenant, il ne pourra pas se défendre ni expliquer ses raisons. Il se fera simplement enfermer puis tuer, contra Naruto sur un ton calme qui tranchait avec sa grande fébrilité intérieure.

- ... Que comptes-tu faire dans ces conditions ? Demanda Sakura en regardant pour la première fois Naruto dans les yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il d'une voix faible. Mais je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, ajouta-t-il en durcissant tant sa voix que son regard.

Le blond et la rosée s'affrontèrent silencieusement pendant une minute puis la jeune femme détourna les yeux. Elle appliqua son chakra médical sur une longue estafilade qui déchirait le flanc de Sasuke. Son regard se fit douloureux et un peu lointain.

- Si tu ne veux pas que Sasuke retourne au village... tu sais ce que ça implique pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Oui, je le sais, dit Naruto en serrant les poings pour ne pas montrer le tremblement de ses mains.

- Tu vas tout laisser derrière toi ? Tes amis, ton village, Iruka, Tsunade, cette reconnaissance que les villageois ont commencé à t'accorder... tu vas tout abandonner ?

- Je n'abandonne rien. Mon âme sera toujours là-bas. Mais une partie de ce que je suis est entre ses mains, dit l'Uzumaki en appuyant son regard sur le visage livide de son ancien équipier. Je dois savoir où on en est pour savoir où j'en suis. Pour ça, il faut qu'il soit avec moi... au moins pendant quelques temps. S'il faut que je m'éloigne du village pour ça alors... alors...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Le shinobi était sûr de son choix mais en même temps, Sakura n'avait pas tort. Cela serait comme un abandon. Dans ce moment critique pour Konoha, ce serait comme rejeter l'Hokage et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il devait faire ce choix, mais il ne savait pas encore s'il serait capable d'en assumer toutes les conséquences. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, le corps totalement raide. Ses dents se plantèrent dans ses lèvres pour que les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper restassent enfouis.

Des doigts réconfortants vinrent caresser sa joue. Surpris, Naruto rouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa coéquipière, une larme coulant de ses yeux émeraudes et un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

- Nous reviendrons, lui dit-elle d'une voix chargée de peine.

- ... ''Nous'' ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser seul t'occuper de Sasuke ? Doué comme tu l'es, il sera mort demain, lui dit-elle sur un ton presque sarcastique. Bien sûr que je viens avec vous. Vous avez trop souvent pris la route sans moi... cette fois-ci, je ne resterai pas derrière à vous attendre comme une potiche.

Sa voix avait été forte et déterminée. Naruto contempla sa douce coéquipière avec une légère incrédulité. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur le visage inconscient de Sasuke qui, une fois nettoyé du sang ayant coulé de sous ses paupières, paraissait encore plus pâle que jamais. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Ou plutôt, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Sakura aussi avait souffert de ce jeu du chat et de la souris auquel il s'était adonné avec le brun pendant toutes ces années. Il pouvait aisément comprendre son refus d'être de nouveau laissée pour compte. Lui ne l'aurait jamais accepté et c'était d'ailleurs de là qu'était venu ce terrible choix.

Entre son village et Sasuke, il avait dû trancher, car les deux n'étaient pas conciliables pour l'instant. Mais il ferait en sorte qu'ils le redeviennent. De mauvais choix avaient été faits par le passé mais tout n'était pas perdu. Ils n'avaient pas encore 17 ans après tout. Une vie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à un si jeune âge.

Et puis il sentait que les décisions de Sasuke ne pouvaient pas seulement n'être dues qu'à son acharnement à rechercher la vengeance. Et lui n'allait certainement pas laisser son frère honorifique payer le prix pour tous ceux qui étaient incapables de prendre leurs responsabilités. Lui-même devrait les prendre un jour mais pour cela, il devait avoir toutes les cartes en main. Au fond de lui, le jeune shinobi espérait que Tsunade comprendrait ses raisons.

- Il ne faudra pas tarder à lever le camp avant que la situation se calme vraiment et qu'on se retrouve coincés, dit Sakura, tirant ainsi Naruto de sa réflexion.

- Ce serait le mieux... mais tu crois qu'on peut vraiment laisser les autres en plan comme ça ? Et puis Sasuke est blessé alors...

- Je l'ai stabilisé du mieux que j'ai pu. C'est temporaire mais ça tiendra jusqu'à ce que je puisse me pencher plus sérieusement sur son cas. Pour les autres... je pense que Shizune, Ino et Hinata sont déjà sur le coup. Les équipes médicales avaient été gardées en réserve en prévision.

- Bien, acquiesça nerveusement Naruto. Et... euh... tu sais où on pourrait aller ?

Sakura le regarda brièvement avec un air un peu dépité, puis elle retourna son attention sur son patient en soupirant avec lassitude, légèrement amusée malgré tout.

- Tu voulais t'éclipser comme un voleur avec Sasuke sans avoir rien prévu derrière ? J'ai encore plus de raisons pour ne pas te laisser gérer ça tout seul alors.

Naruto rougit mais ne s'énerva pas... sa coéquipière était loin d'avoir tort. Prendre des décisions sur le coup d'une impulsion était vraiment son fort, mais il était vrai que s'organiser sur du long terme n'était pas trop son truc.

- À vrai dire, je te dis ça, mais je ne suis pas sûre non plus de savoir comment procéder, reprit Sakura, à nouveau sérieuse.

- Il nous faut une planque d'abord. Un endroit éloigné où on pourra être à l'abri sans se faire repérer. De là... je pense que j'enverrai un message à l'Hokage pour lui dire ce qu'on a décidé et pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop. Je crois qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre que nous sommes vivants, parce qu'elle voudra sûrement nous descendre elle-même, ajouta-t-il en déglutissant difficilement au souvenir des plus belles colères de la blonde.

La rosée hocha de la tête en souriant faiblement. Elle appliqua encore quelques doses de chakra médical sur le corps du brun tandis que Naruto essayait encore de trouver une solution. Il eut subitement une idée et se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- On va aller sur le Mont Myoboku, déclara-t-il d'une traite.

- Où ça ? Demanda Sakura avec un air un peu perdu.

- Le Mont Myoboku ! Répéta Naruto avec une hâte fébrile tant il était sûr que c'était l'idée lumineuse du siècle. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait mon apprentissage. C'est le sanctuaire des grenouilles et si je contacte Fukasaku-senseï, il voudra peut-être bien nous y accueillir pendant un temps.

- Penses-tu que nous pourrons suffisamment être à l'écart là-bas ? Si Tsunade-sama sait que tu y as fait ta formation, elle aura peut-être l'idée de venir nous y chercher, rétorqua Sakura.

- Aucune chance, les humains ne sont pas admis dans ces lieux. Seuls les apprentis ont un droit de passage et j'ai été le seul depuis Jiraiya.

- Alors qui te dit qu'ils nous accepteront Sasuke et moi ?

- Bah, ça coûte rien de demander non ?

Sakura hocha la tête pour donner son assentiment. Elle et Naruto décidèrent ensuite de déplacer Sasuke un peu plus avant dans le bois pour être à l'abri des regards pendant que Naruto invoquerait un émissaire grenouille pour faire sa demande d'asile.

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto se mordit le pouce et appela un de ses alliés, espérant que l'adrénaline dans son système serait encore suffisante pour contrer son état fébrile et l'empêcher d'invoquer un misérable têtard... Sakura ne le lui pardonnerait certainement jamais.

- _**Kuchiyose no jutsu !**_

Une explosion de fumée se produisit et une figure très familière apparut ensuite.

- Oï Naruto ! Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ton appel avant un moment, je croyais que ça chauffait par chez toi ? S'étonna le batracien.

- Salut Gamakichi ! Bah j'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails alors pour rester dans les grandes lignes, disons que la guerre a été franchement moche et que Konoha a gagné.

- Bonnes nouvelles ! S'exclama Gamakichi. Quoi que... à en juger par ta tête, je suppose que tu es encore en galère ?

Naruto acquiesça, un peu hésitant puis se décala pour que son interlocuteur puisse voir les deux personnes installées près de l'arbre derrière lui. Gamakichi sourit en voyant Sakura et s'assombrit légèrement en apercevant l'autre silhouette.

- Oh... je crois que je commence à saisir le malaise, dit-il alors. Si j'me souviens bien, ce gars-là c'est le fameux Sasuke que j'ai rencontré lorsque tu t'es battu contre le Shukaku du sable non ? Le dernier Uchiha qui a viré nikenin peu de temps après ?

- Tout juste. Et comme je ne peux pas permettre qu'on l'enferme, je préfèrerais le garder un moment loin de Konoha le temps que toute la tension retombe. Là il est vraiment pas en forme et faudrait qu'on reste dans un endroit sûr pour le remettre sur pieds, expliqua Naruto, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Un endroit sûr ? C'est la raison de ma venue ici ? S'enquit Gamakichi.

- Bah... en fait... ouais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Je sais que le Mont Myoboku est un sanctuaire interdit aux humains, mais j'connais aucun autre endroit où on pourrait se rendre en si peu de temps sans risquer de se faire serrer dans même pas deux jours. Alors... si tu voulais bien en toucher deux mots à Fukasaku ou à l'Ancien, ce serait sympa.

- C'est quand même pas un petit service que tu me demandes, répondit la grenouille en se grattant la tête. Mais j'peux dire sans me tromper que l'Ancien t'a à la bonne alors même si Papa ou Ma' et Pa' risquent de gueuler après, j'veux bien tenter le coup.

- Merci, dit Naruto en soufflant de soulagement.

- Me remercie pas encore, c'est pas dit que j'y arrive. Bon... tu me laisses dix minutes et tu me rappelles après ?

- T'auras assez de dix minutes ?

- On perd pas de temps en palabres quand on a un truc à demander à l'Ancien. Soit c'est ok, soit c'est non direct, y'a pas trente-six solutions.

- Y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça passe alors... à tout à l'heure !

Un nouveau _pouf_ de fumée et Gamakichi disparut. Naruto relâcha alors la tension qu'il avait inconsciemment accumulée dans ses épaules et revint se poser auprès de ses deux équipiers.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience, dit doucement la rosée en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.

Naruto tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais échoua lamentablement. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers Sasuke.

- Il va tenir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque chuchotée.

- ... Assez si on obtient vite un refuge, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le garder stable indéfiniment, répondit sincèrement Sakura.

Et après une telle réponse, les secondes parurent durer des heures à Naruto. Il fixa sans interruption le cadrant de sa montre, priant pour que la trotteuse avançât miraculeusement plus vite par la seule force de sa volonté.

Ce fut un craquement bref puis le fouillis d'un feuillage que l'on dérange qui le tira de sa contemplation. Il se remit debout aussitôt, dégainant un kunaï alors que Sakura en faisait de même tout en se plaçant en posture de défense devant Sasuke. Une seconde plus tard, une silhouette émergea de l'ombre des fourrés. Naruto soupira d'agacement.

- Et merde, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il au nouvel arrivant.

- J'ai simplement été étonné de vous voir si furtivement quitter le champ de bataille il y a quelques minutes et je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien, répondit Saï d'un air presque préoccupé.

- On va très bien, répondit immédiatement Naruto. Si tu pouvais retourner là-bas pour aider les autres maintenant.

Saï le fixa intensément puis fit voyager son regard vers chacun des visages à portée de vue, s'arrêtant un peu plus longuement sur la face livide de Sasuke. Pendant cette minute d'un silence intenable, Naruto perdit peu à peu son sang froid, craignant que son tout récent coéquipier ne les trahisse. À peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour demander à Saï de garder le secret sur ce qu'il avait vu, que ce dernier prit la parole.

- Je vois que vous avez l'air occupé et pour ce que j'en sais, vous êtes en bonne santé. Je pense que mon rapport de mission à l'Hokage fera état de ce fait quant à la mention de la dernière fois où je vous ai vus... seuls tous les deux sur le champ de bataille.

Puis il leur accorda un petit sourire alors que Naruto affichait un air totalement hébété et que Sakura le remerciait silencieusement de sa coopération. L'instant d'après, il s'était éclipsé, laissant un Naruto toujours figé.

- Je crois que j'le comprendrai jamais ce mec. Moi qui le croyais super à cheval sur les ordres et l'obéissance...

- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, dit Sakura. Je pense que son temps dans la team 7 lui a permis de comprendre l'importance des liens qui nous unissent tous les deux à Sasuke. Il sait que nous faisons nos choix en fonctions de notre cœur et de la façon dont nous voulons faire notre vie, indépendamment de notre devoir... et il me semble qu'il commence à faire pareil.

- Mouais... peut-être bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait dix minutes maintenant ! Voyons le verdict...

Naruto se concentra et réinvoqua Gamakichi. Celui-ci apparut pour la deuxième fois, les deux pattes encombrées par deux énormes rouleaux de parchemin.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda immédiatement Naruto.

- Votre ticket d'entrée au sanctuaire par invocation interposée. Votre requête a été acceptée.

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard immensément soulagé avant de préparer leur départ.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux shinobi étaient officiellement portés disparus par l'Hokage, qui garda néanmoins secret un message apporté un peu plus tôt par un émissaire du Mont Myoboku...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Chez moi, pas de discrimination, je prends les reviews comme elles viennent, de toutes sortes et de tous poils ! Compliments, critiques, suggestions, analyses... balancez la purée ! ^^

Le chapitre 2 "Obscurité" sera en ligne Dimanche 3 Janvier !

Pour les petits nouveaux qui ne m'ont jamais lue, avec moi c'est un chapitre par semaine, publié ponctuellement chaque dimanche à la première heure !

Bises à tous !


	2. Obscurité

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Et bien dites-moi ! 11 reviews dès le premier chapitre ce n'est pas rien ! Je suis heureuse de l'accueil que cette fiction a reçu malgré le fait que le pairing semble en avoir effrayé quelques-uns. Au vu des derniers scans, je me suis dit que la pauvre Sakura allait encore plus s'en prendre dans la tête et comme je trouve ça singulièrement injuste, j'ai décidé d'offrir cette fiction pour recréer un peu les liens de la défunte team 7.

Bien sûr, c'est un pari risqué mais j'espère que vous saurez passer outre pour apprécier mes textes, comme beaucoup d'entre vous ont su si bien le faire jusqu'à présent. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir sa chance ! C'est au tour de Sakura maintenant ! ^^

ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Obscurité**

Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne. Ses membres étaient tellement lourds qu'il pensait ne plus jamais être en mesure de les mouvoir. Et la douleur ! Bon sang, elle était omniprésente. Comme si chacun de ses muscles avait été haché et ses os broyés. Mais le pire restait sans nul doute ses yeux. Ils le brûlaient atrocement au point qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de découvrir que des fers chauffés à blanc avaient été plantés profondément dans ses orbites.

La question qu'il se posait maintenant était ''Pourquoi ?''.

Aussi loin que son cerveau embrumé s'en souvenait, il n'aurait plus dû avoir la moindre sensation puisqu'en toute logique... il aurait dû être mort. Ou du moins était-ce le but qu'il s'était fixé après avoir enfin tué son frère et infiltré l'Akatsuki pour annihiler le tout dernier membre de son clan encore en mesure de respirer, à savoir Madara. Puis même s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de passer l'arme à gauche, son combat contre son ancêtre avait été si violent qu'il aurait été normal qu'il n'en réchappât pas. Ce sang qui pulsait dans ses veines en le picotant désagréablement était néanmoins la preuve qu'un importun avait mis le nez dans ses affaires. Et la liste des personnes disposées à le sauver contre sa volonté n'était pas bien longue.

Pourtant, il espérait ardemment se tromper car il n'aimait pas la conclusion de ses réflexions.

Essayant momentanément de détourner ses pensées de ses perpétuelles diatribes intérieures proférées à l'encontre de tous les imbéciles gravitant autour de lui, Sasuke entreprit de faire un rapide tour d'horizon sur sa condition physique et sur sa situation. Premier constat agaçant: il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à sentir ce qui l'entourait ni à déterminer où il se trouvait. Il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, il était en train de flotter dans une sorte de semi-inconscience, prisonnier de son propre corps.

Merveilleux...

Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'horripilait au-delà de toute raison, c'était bien de se retrouver dans une position de vulnérabilité. Et là, il pouvait difficilement être plus à la merci du premier venu. Quoi que, étant donné qu'il respirait toujours, il pouvait déjà dire que celui qui l'avait pris en charge n'avait aucune intention hostile envers lui... du moins pour l'instant. Soit le gars (ou la fille) en question pouvait être classé dans la catégorie ''allié'', soit il s'agissait juste d'un ennemi qui attendait patiemment son retour parmi les vivants pour le soumettre à un interrogatoire en règle. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement combien les informations qu'il détenait pouvaient s'avérer de grande valeur.

Il pourrait toujours jouer de cela pour essayer de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais en attendant, il devait continuer à statuer sur sa santé. Pas très glorieux d'après ce qu'il percevait. La douleur était un bon indicateur pour l'informer de ses blessures qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de voir pour localiser. Ses jambes n'allaient pas trop mal. La chaleur irradiait un peu trop désagréablement de son tibia gauche et il pouvait relier ça à l'horrible bruit d'os cassés qu'il avait entendu (et surtout senti) vers la fin de son combat. Sa cage thoracique lui faisait un mal de chien à chaque respiration et elle paraissait étroitement serrée dans quelque chose... un bandage sûrement. Donc il avait dû retirer quelques côtes en miettes en plus de sa jambe.

Ses bras avaient l'air d'être envahis par une véritable fourmilière et le bout de ses doigts était comme en feu. Aucune blessure notable mais une surconsommation de jutsu avait trop forcé le chakra dans ses membres. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Rien de très alarmant donc. Son épaule droite ne semblait pas en très bon état par contre. Elle irradiait comme sa jambe gauche mais plus vers les ligaments que les os. Une luxation probablement. Le reste de sa chair le démangeait à cause de très nombreuses coupures et balafres. Encore une fois, rien d'alarmant.

Ses yeux en revanche... ils étaient toujours comme deux billes de lave en fusion et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il savait que l'abus du Mangekyou n'était pas recommandé et son combat sur le fil du rasoir l'avait contraint à un peu trop dépasser ses limites. Il lui faudrait sûrement un moment avant de pouvoir refaire usage du sharingan. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant étant donné sa situation plutôt précaire, mais l'ennemi n'était pas sensé le savoir. Il pourrait toujours tirer cette ignorance à profit.

Émergeant de son profond sommeil mais ne parvenant malgré tout pas à se réveiller, Sasuke décida finalement d'abandonner la lutte et de remettre son combat à plus tard. Autant regagner des forces avant de se confronter au monde extérieur, quoi que fût ce qui l'y attendait. Il se laissa de nouveau porter vers les ténèbres, espérant être en mesure d'ouvrir les yeux la prochaine fois.

**********

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans simulâcre de sommeil, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau au bord de la conscience... sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Non mais quel enfer ! Si on l'avait laissé crever en paix, il ne serait pas en train de se débattre pour faire remonter son esprit à la surface alors que son corps paraissait de marbre. Dès qu'il se réveillerait, le premier malheureux qui entrerait dans son champ de vision se prendrait un kâton en pleine tête. Et tant pis pour sa réserve de chakra à peine restaurée !

Et peut-être bien que tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un nouveau but, d'une nouvelle cible vers laquelle il pourrait diriger une ultime fois sa vengeance avant de partir l'esprit serein. C'était ce qu'il en vint à croire quand, fort de cette résolution de faire de la vie de son ''sauveur'' un putain de purgatoire avant l'enfer, il se sentit capable de commander à nouveau son corps. Ses doigts d'abord qu'il avait pu crisper légèrement. Ses pieds qui avaient ensuite accepté de remuer. Et puis...

Nom de Dieu ! Ça c'était une mauvaise idée par contre !

Sasuke ne put retenir un faible grognement après avoir esquissé la lamentable tentative de vérifier que tout le reste de son corps obéissait aussi... envoyant une fulgurante vague de douleur à travers tout son être. Bon ok, il faudrait peut-être qu'il se montrât un peu plus patient avant de pouvoir lâcher sa colère sur sa nouvelle némésis. Il poussa un soupir las puis entreprit alors de focaliser ses sens enfin fonctionnels vers son environnement pour voir un peu plus l'étendu du désastre dans lequel il s'était fourré.

L'odorat d'abord, qui lui permit de capter la très subtile odeur de marécage, de thé vert et de fleur de nénuphar. Étrange mélange. L'ouïe ensuite, qui capta les sons de chutes d'eau, de fontaines à bambou et de coassements lointains de grenouilles. Encore plus étrange. Le toucher lui fit comprendre que le lit sur lequel il reposait était moelleux et les draps doux et propres. Pas de cellule de prison morbide donc. La vue...

Bordel ! Essayer d'ouvrir les paupières avait été sa deuxième mauvaise idée consécutive.

Ses yeux incandescents devaient être remplis de verre pilé et de clous car à peine avait-il amorcé un mouvement de paupière que la douleur s'était démultipliée. Et puis il y avait autre chose... une chose qui lui aurait bloqué la vue même s'il avait pu ouvrir les yeux. Au ralenti, il leva sa main d'une lourdeur effroyable pour l'approcher lentement de son visage. Il laissa mollement glisser ses doigts sur ce qui lui enserrait la tête. Un bandage...

- Non ne touche pas à ça !

S'il l'avait pu, Sasuke se serait immédiatement levé pour se mettre en posture d'attaque et empêcher la propriétaire de cette voix féminine de s'approcher de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, ses maigres forces lui donnant la vivacité d'un poulpe mort, il ne put que vaguement sursauter et tourner tout doucement la tête dans la direction du son. Et puis d'abord, comment Diable avait-il pu ne pas entendre ou sentir une personne entrer dans son espace ?

Une seconde plus tard, un chakra étranger se mit à parcourir son corps et fit refluer la douleur qui le gênait depuis son ''réveil''. La nouvelle venue ne prononça aucun mot avant d'avoir fini sa besogne et Sasuke ne voulait certainement pas être celui qui briserait le silence. On était un nukenin au cœur de glace sans foi ni loi ou on ne l'était pas. Lui avait décidé qu'il l'était plutôt deux fois qu'une et son mutisme serait (pour le moment) son arme de prédilection pour faire rager ses hôtes forcés.

Un soupir fut lâché.

- Bien, je vois que tout semble rentrer à peu près dans l'ordre. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Inquiétude, soulagement, gentillesse, douceur... autant de choses qui fit renaître en Sasuke des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir anéantis il y a des années de cela. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue au début, mais son chakra ne mentait pas, pas plus que cette voix qui faisait partie des seules appartenant à la gent féminine qui ne lui hérissaient pas encore le poil.

Ainsi donc, Sakura était celle qui avait eu la bêtise de lui sauver la mise ? Et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle n'avait pas agi seule. Car si elle était là, le troisième du trio infernal ne devait pas être loin non plus. Après tout, elle avait bien dit « Tu _nous_ as fait une sacrée peur ». Et qui d'autre que ce crétin blond aurait pu avoir peur pour lui ? Absolument personne. Puisque personne ne se préoccupait de lui autrement qu'en priant pour le voir à l'état de macchabée.

La conclusion de ses réflexions devenait réalité et son monde virait au cauchemar.

- Bon, je remarque que tu ne sembles pas plus loquace que d'habitude alors je vais juste te poser des questions pour voir où en est la progression de ta guérison. Il te suffira de répondre par un hochement de tête... ça te va ? Reprit la jeune femme avec un calme et une patience que beaucoup n'auraient pas eu en présence du jeune homme têtu dont elle avait la charge.

Sasuke caressa un moment l'idée de l'ignorer purement et simplement mais il n'était pas à ce point stupide. Évidemment, il n'avait aucunement besoin de Sakura la kunoichi pot de colle de la team 7, mais il ne pouvait en revanche pas se payer le luxe de se montrer dédaigneux envers Haruno Sakura, la médic-nin élève de la Princesse Tsunade. S'il voulait se remettre sur pied pour leur pourrir l'existence, à elle et à l'autre demeuré, il devait d'abord récupérer ses forces.

Alors il hocha légèrement la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative à la question précédemment posée.

Et même dans son obscurité, il aurait pu jurer la sentir sourire. De ce petit sourire doux et empreint de tristesse qu'elle arborait assez souvent depuis qu'il avait déserté le village. Il avait pu le voir deux fois et déjà il le connaissait par cœur. Bizarre. Chiant et Bizarre. Inutile, chiant et bizarre. Mais comme toujours, il ne montra rien de son agacement qui ne serait de toute façon pas dirigé vers la jeune femme mais vers lui-même. Ses souvenirs semblaient redevenus plus vivants, profitant de sa faiblesse passagère pour faire couler une certaine satisfaction à l'idée que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui – non par intérêt mais par réel dévouement – dans son cœur racorni.

Sakura cependant, ne vit rien du trouble qui envahissait son patient et poursuivit sa vérification de routine.

- Ta colonne vertébrale a été légèrement malmenée pendant le combat mais les lésions nerveuses étaient minimes et j'ai pu les stabiliser avant le transport. Tu peux bouger les pieds ?

Une affirmation suivie d'un léger mouvement du pied gauche, puis du droit.

- Parfait. Et les orteils ?

Affirmation, puis mouvement des orteils.

- Bien. Tu as eu une triple fracture du tibia gauche et elle est déjà en bonne voix de guérison. Ta jambe sera juste fragile pendant une semaine ou deux. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

Légère négation. Bien sûr que ça faisait mal mais il avait vu bien pire et n'allait certainement pas se mettre à chouiner pour si peu.

- Je vois... je mettrai un léger anti-douleur dans ta potion alors, conclut d'elle même la jeune médic-nin, arrachant un grognement réprobateur à son patient... qu'elle ignora superbement.

Sasuke sentit ensuite sa veste s'ouvrir et une légère brise venir effleurer son torse mis à nu. Les mains expertes de la rosée parcoururent rapidement son abdomen puis ses pectoraux.

- Tu as pris un méchant coup au niveau du torse. C'est cette blessure qui t'a fait perdre le plus de sang. Elle était assez profonde mais j'ai pu la résorber avec des points de suture, un baume à base d'herbes cicatrisantes et un peu de chakra médical. Mais à ce niveau, ce sont surtout tes côtes qui ont dégusté le plus. L'une d'elle s'est même brisée en fragments minuscules qui se sont enfoncés dans ton poumon droit. J'ai pu t'opérer pour les éliminer tous, mais il est possible que ça reste sensible un moment. As-tu mal quand tu respires ?

Négation plus prononcée. Il se sentait oppressé dans sa propre cage thoracique mais son souffle n'était pas laborieux. S'il la laissait le gaver de potion anti-douleur, il serait bientôt totalement shooté.

- Tant mieux. Tes poumons sont en bon état de marche et ton apport en oxygène semble correct. Pour ton épaule droite, les ligaments ont été assez amochés alors il faudra au maximum restreindre tes mouvements le temps que l'inflammation et les déchirures s'amenuisent. Ça devrait prendre deux ou trois jours à peine si tu restes bien tranquille.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris les directives. Ce n'était pas de bonne grâce qu'il acceptait de s'y plier, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être estropié pendant des semaines. Il avait quand même une certaine image à tenir et foi d'Uchiha, elle ne s'effondrerait pas devant elle. Surtout pas devant elle... et encore moins devant _lui_.

- Pour finir, tu as eu un traumatisme crânien assez léger duquel tu ne garderas aucune séquelle. Et ta réserve de chakra se reforme à vitesse honorable, mais tu as bien abusé de ton réseau pendant ton combat alors il faudrait que tu évites d'en faire usage pendant au moins une semaine sinon tu vas le bousiller et tu finiras pas ne plus pouvoir faire aucune technique.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se tendre en entendant une telle chose. Bien entendu, il sentait lui-même qu'il avait un peu trop tiré sur la corde, mais l'entendre dire de la bouche d'une professionnelle, c'était quand même autre chose. S'il faisait donc le bilan de son état, Sasuke se retrouvait au final dans une position d'extrême vulnérabilité qui le laissait totalement dépendant de ses gardiens...

Absolument parfait !

Il réprima une nouvelle fois un grognement franchement frustré, puis il se rendit alors compte que son ancienne coéquipière n'avait pas fini son diagnostic. Et ses yeux alors ? Qu'en était-il de ses yeux ? Et quel besoin avait-elle de les lui bander aussi étroitement ? Bon, Sakura n'était certes pas une connaisseuse du Sharingan, mais elle devait quand même en avoir appris suffisamment pour lui dire combien de temps les dégâts mettraient à se soigner ?

Alors Sasuke attendit qu'elle en vienne à cela... mais rien ne vint. La jeune femme s'était mise à parler de tout autre chose.

- En fait, tu es resté inconscient trois jours. Naruto et moi avons pu te sortir du champ de bataille assez rapidement pour que tu ne tombes pas dans les griffes de Konoha. On savait bien que tu ne serais pas très bien accueilli. Enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui le savait. C'est lui qui a pris la décision de t'emmener pour te protéger le temps que tu te refasses une santé. Mais bon tu le connais, si je l'avais laissé seul tu n'aurais pas survécu longtemps.

Si seulement il avait été seul alors. Parce que rien ne pouvait être pire à ce moment pour l'Uchiha que de se dire qu'il avait une dette de vie envers l'imbécile du village. Non vraiment, est-ce que cette journée pouvait être plus affreuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? C'était à se demander pourquoi il avait tant voulu reprendre conscience. Si c'était pour apprendre ces mauvaises nouvelles à la chaîne, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans le coma jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Dieu se foutait de sa gueule... et Sakura aussi avec son ardeur à planter sa tête dans le sable.

Sasuke sentait son irritation grimper à vitesse grand V. Que lui importait de savoir que Konoha avait gagné la guerre en écrasant l'Akatsuki puisque de toute façon, lui savait qu'il avait remporté son propre combat ? Que lui importait de savoir que l'Hokage leur accordait secrètement une permission hors du village alors qu'il ne dépendait plus de son autorité et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de remettre un jour les pieds là-bas ? Que lui importait de savoir qu'il se trouvait dans le sanctuaire des grenouilles grâce au statut un peu particulier de Naruto alors que lui ne rêvait que d'avaler son extrait de naissance ?

Rien ne lui importait, sauf de se remette sur pieds pour ne pas partir comme une loque, mais pour mourir comme le fier ninja qu'il était. Et il était sûr qu'il aurait eu la digne mort qu'il voulait si seulement ces deux sangsues lui avaient lâché la grappe. En bon Uchiha, il devait donc savoir clairement ce qu'il en était et il décida alors de briser son vœu de silence pour couper Sakura dans son monologue :

- Sakura, dit-il d'une voix faible mais qui gardait toute son autorité et sa froideur.

- Tu te décides à parler alors ? Demanda celle-ci d'une voix enjouée.

- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas où en est la guérison de mes yeux ? Poursuivit-il d'une voix dure sans se soucier de sa remarque.

Un silence assez lourd fit suite à son interrogation. Un silence qui lui déplaisait encore plus que son précédent monologue.

- Sakura, claqua une nouvelle fois la voix du jeune homme. Réponds-moi.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment Sasuke. L'important est que tu te rétablisses. On s'en chargera une fois que tu te sentiras mieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as mis un bandage qui m'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est parce que... enfin... ta rétine est devenue sensible à la luminosité et ça risquait de te faire du mal. Il vaut mieux que tu restes dans l'obscurité pour le moment.

Il y avait de la tension et du malaise dans sa voix. Sasuke le sentait parfaitement. Mais il ne serait pas devenu ce ninja implacable s'il se contentait de ces vagues réponses qui tournaient autour de la vérité sans jamais l'atteindre. Il haïssait l'ignorance car c'était ça qui avait conduit sa famille et lui-même à la catastrophe. Et il haïssait encore plus le mensonge... et pas extrapolation, les gens qui lui mentaient.

- Arrête de me cacher des choses Sakura. Je ne le supporte pas. Je ne suis pas un bébé et je n'ai nul besoin de tes pitoyables excuses ou tentatives de réconfort. Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas avec mes yeux... IMMÉDIATEMENT !

L'ordre était tombé avec force et la tension émanant de Sakura lui prouva qu'elle hésitait encore mais qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Enfin, elle parla :

- Pendant ton combat... tu as activé ton Mangekyou pendant trop longtemps. Je n'en connais pas le fonctionnement dans le détail, mais je sais ce qu'il en est pour l'impact sur ton corps. Tu as... trop accumulé de chakra dans ton nerf optique pour développer le potentiel de ta pupille et les nerfs n'ont pas supporté. La surcharge énergétique a fait éclater tous les vaisseaux sanguins dans la zone autour de tes orbites et tes glandes lacrymales se sont remplies de sang... c'est pour ça que tu pleurais des larmes rouges. J'ai réussi à restaurer ton réseau sanguin, mais les nerfs...

- Qu'ont-ils Sakura ?... PARLE ! Quelles conséquences cela aura-t-il sur mon maniement du sharingan ?

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Sasuke sentait la peur s'insinuer en lui. Il pouvait tout supporter, tout surmonter... mais ses yeux, son sharingan... le dernier héritage de sa famille... non ! Ça il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il lui arrivât quoi que ce soit ! Il attendit donc avec une certaine nervosité que la médic-nin crachât enfin le morceau. Ce qu'elle fit au bout d'une interminable minute.

- Tu as... vraiment trop forcé Sasuke, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ton nerf optique ne l'a pas supporté et... il... il a totalement grillé, finit-elle sur un ton dévasté.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que... ça veut... dire ? Demanda l'Uchiha d'une voix blanche.

- Je suis désolée Sasuke... tellement désolée, continua-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

- Sakura ? Appela une nouvelle fois Sasuke avec une fragilité qui rendait sa voix presque méconnaissable.

- Ce n'est pas que ton sharingan Sasuke. Tes yeux sont morts et on ne peut plus rien y faire. Tu es aveugle. C'est irrémédiable.

Et son monde déjà obscur fut englouti dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : ***sifflote sifflote* ... Euh... Reviews ? XD

Chapitre 3 "Fuir ne résout rien" en ligne Dimanche 10 Janvier !


	3. Fuir ne résout rien

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Bien, avant de commencer, merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un mot ! Je vois que le pairing n'en finit plus de vous effrayer mais n'ayez crainte, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire des trucs tordus ou bizarres. J'aime le développement des sentiments et de la psychologie et c'est ce que je vais m'efforcer d'explorer dans cette fiction. Pour ceux qui en doutent encore malgré l'indication en en-tête : IL N'Y AURA PAS DE LEMON DANS CETTE FICTION ! Vous trouverez un ou deux lime mais pas plus. J'me galère assez comme ça avec un simple SasuNaru, c'est pas pour me lancer dans un threesome lemonisé. Je n'ai pas la dextérité au clavier d'Hagane ou d'Opelleam pour ce genre d'exercice ! XD

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Fuir ne résout rien**

Sakura se haïssait. Elle se haïssait pour son incompétence, pour son inutilité et pour le mal qu'elle venait de faire à l'une des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans son existence. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, mais voir l'effet de la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lâcher sur un homme qu'elle avait toujours cru inébranlable lui laissait un arrière-goût acide dans la bouche. Ses propres paroles étaient devenues le venin qui tuait son ami.

Déjà depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient tous arrivés au Mont Myobokou, elle n'était pas parvenue à sortir Naruto de sa dépression et voilà que c'était elle aussi qui enfonçait le clou avec Sasuke. Dieu avait-il décidé qu'il la détestait ? Pourtant elle avait fait des efforts incommensurables pour ces deux équipiers, mais rien ne s'avérait payant en fin de compte.

Pendant ces trois jours, Naruto n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même. Oh évidemment, il parvenait encore à faire vaguement illusion avec ses sourires faux, mais Sakura les avait vus bien trop souvent pour ne pas les reconnaître. Au fond de lui, le blond était comme un enfant perdu qui errait sans but.

Il était vrai qu'il avait dû affronter des horreurs inimaginables pendant cette bataille et son cœur pur et noble n'était pas taillé pour supporter des choses pareilles. Il était un ninja de grand talent, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il n'était pas fait pour se confronter à la mort. Ni pour tuer, ni pour voir ses proches se faire tuer. Son enfance avait été par trop difficile pour qu'il puisse devenir un ninja au cœur de pierre comme on les incitait à l'être.

Effacer ses sentiments alors qu'il ne vivait qu'en fonction d'eux ? Absolument impensable. Et c'était bien ce qui faisait tant sa force que son charme.

Naruto était resté au chevet de Sasuke presque sans interruption. Il ne décochait que quelques mots de temps en temps lorsque Sakura venait mais sinon, il se murait dans un monde de silence pour réfléchir et ruminer. La guerre était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit. Sakura avait bien essayé de le faire parler sur son ressenti et sur ses peurs, mais comme elle s'y attendait, il avait juste sourit de toutes ses dents en lui assurant que tout allait bien.

Malgré cela, elle savait qu'il ne dormait presque plus, qu'il s'abrutissait de fatigue à cause de ses entraînements et qu'il mangeait à peine. Gamakichi était même venu la voir pour lui faire part de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de ce jeune homme qui était devenu bien trop calme et renfermé pour son propre bien. Mais qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire alors que dans le même temps, il avait aussi fallu qu'elle se charge de garder Sasuke en vie ? Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, ce dernier, même inconscient, ne lui avait pas tellement facilité la tâche.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant avec deux poids morts à gérer... alors qu'elle-même ne se sentait pas forcément au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Il leur faudrait surmonter tant de choses et pour cela, il était primordial qu'ils se serrent les coudes. Seulement à en juger par l'attitude de Sasuke, ça n'allait pas se faire sans heurt et sans cri.

Sakura sortit de sa torpeur au moment ou une autre personne pénétrait dans la chambre qui accueillait Sasuke. C'était une tornade blonde qui, inconsciente de l'atmosphère plus que pesante des lieues, s'exclama tout de suite avec enthousiasme :

- Sasuke ! T'es enfin réveillé !

Le dénommé ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne fit le moindre mouvement pour indiquer qu'il reconnaissait la présence de l'Uzumaki dans la pièce. Il était encore figé comme une statue, la mâchoire douloureusement carrée et les poings crispés autour des draps, qu'il serrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Rien qu'en le regardant, on se doutait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser mais son sang-froid n'était pas devenu légendaire pour rien et il parvint à rester de marbre.

À côté de lui, Sakura faisait vasciller son regard préoccupé de l'un à l'autre de ses coéquipiers avant de se lever pour se diriger vers Naruto et surtout, pour le couper en pleine course avant qu'il se catapulte sur l'Uchiha... ce dernier n'aurait certainement pas apprécier de se faire agresser de la sorte vu son état d'esprit plus que précaire.

- Doucement Naruto. Sasuke vient à peine de se réveiller et il a encore besoin de calme pour se reposer, l'admonesta derechef la médic-nin de son ton professionnel.

- Oh c'est bon, il est pas en sucre Sakura-chan ! On peut bien rester à parler deux minutes juste pour que je m'assure qu'il va bien. Il n'a pas été en grande forme ces derniers temps tu dois bien l'avouer, se plaignit Naruto en essayant de se rapprocher un peu de son frère honorifique.

Sakura le retint encore en lançant un regard inquiet vers Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il semblait encore lutter pour assimiler l'information qu'elle avait dû lui lâcher et il y avait fort à parier que son seul souhait était d'être seul pour digérer ça. Le pourrait-il seulement ? Sakura avait toujours su que Sasuke considérait le sharingan comme une partie de son âme. C'était son arme de prédilection, son seul moyen de surpasser son frère... son moyen d'exister en somme. Et là, il n'y avait plus rien et il devait se faire à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie dans le noir le plus absolu.

Mais Naruto n'était définitivement pas de ceux qui abandonnaient une fois qu'ils avaient une idée bien précise en tête et il finit par esquiver la prise de Sakura pour venir s'asseoir au bord du lit, regardant Sasuke avec un large sourire alors que celui-ci avait la tête baissée comme s'il contemplait ses genoux... mais bien entendu, il était incapable de les voir.

- Alors Sas', comment tu vas ? Pas trop engourdi ? Demanda Naruto avec moins de brusquerie qu'il en avait l'habitude.

Et en voyant son regard posé sur l'Uchiha, Sakura comprit que c'était surtout une forme de réassurance qu'il cherchait auprès du brun. Il avait besoin de le sentir vivant et près de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas encore rêvé leurs retrouvailles mais qu'elles étaient bel et bien devenues une réalité. Cet espoir qu'il avait poursuivit pendant tant d'années se trouvait enfin exaucé, mais la rosée redoutait fortement de voir toutes ses illusions se briser à l'instant où Sasuke ouvrirait la bouche.

Et cela ne manqua pas...

- Fiche le camp, lâcha Sasuke d'une voix terrifiante.

- Sympa la gratitude enfoiré, s'énerva de suite Naruto. Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus agréable envers celui qui t'a sauvé la vie non ?

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit crétin ! Claqua sèchement le voix de l'Uchiha.

- Ah oui évidemment ! Monseigneur le bâtard et meilleur ninja du monde n'a jamais besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit ! Laisse tomber la rengaine Sasuke, ça devient lassant.

- Je la répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit intégrée par ta cervelle de moineau, rétorqua Sasuke en gardant obstinément la tête baissée.

Refusait-il d'affronter Naruto ? Cachait-il sa faiblesse derrière ses cheveux dans l'espoir de paraître aussi fort qu'il l'était il y a peu ? Rejetait-il à ce point ces mains que l'on tendait vers lui juste pour une question de fierté ? Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger alors que la dispute dérivait vers un affrontement verbal des plus violent.

- MAIS QUI T'A DEMANDÉ DE TE MÊLER DE MA VIE BORDEL ?! JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ ! RIEN !

- ET ALORS QUOI ?! TU AURAIS VOULU QUE JE TE LAISSE CREVER SANS RÉAGIR C'EST ÇA ?

- OUI PUTAIN ! EST-CE QUE C'EST SI DUR À PIGER ? JE VOULAIS JUSTE QU'ON ME LAISSE MOURIR MERDE !

- ON NE M'A PAS AUTORISÉ À MOURIR ALORS JE NE T'Y AUTORISERAI PAS NON PLUS ! SI JE SUIS OBLIGÉ DE VIVRE ALORS TOI AUSSI !

Et la dispute s'arrêta brusquement, tout le monde dans la pièce essayant de démêler ce qui avait été ainsi divulgué sous le coup de la colère. Sakura se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds alors que Naruto était debout et crispé, dévisageant Sasuke avec hargne. De l'autre côté, Sasuke était toujours tendu comme un arc, assis sur son lit et les poings serrés.

Leur respiration à tous deux était saccadée, comme s'ils venaient de s'affronter physiquement. Et en toute honnêteté, la jeune femme dut bien admettre que des coups portés contre elle n'aurait pas été aussi violent que ces mots infâmes qui se répercutaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?

La kunoichi avait l'impression que le sol était en train de se dérober sous ses pieds. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel... tout ça... ce n'était forcément qu'une blague ! Ils n'auraient jamais pu hurler de telles choses. Ils n'auraient jamais pu hurler que tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était mourir... en la laissant seule derrière encore une fois. Non ! Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Sans eux, elle ne tiendrait jamais. Les années de séparation lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne respirait que grâce à eux, que sa volonté, son caractère, sa force, c'était en eux et en leur lien qu'elle les puisait. Elle refusait de redevenir une coquille vide.

Et par-dessus tout, elle refusait de les voir abandonner de cette façon alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin commencer à vivre. Sasuke s'était libéré du poids de son passé et de sa famille, Naruto avait été accepté par le village et l'Akatsuki n'existait plus... alors merde ! C'était enfin à leur tour de vivre ! Ils avaient assez sacrifié de choses comme ça et elle avait juré devant Dieu qu'elle les aiderait à atteindre ce bonheur qu'ils méritaient tant. Depuis toujours ça avait été ça son but. Même si elle devait s'effacer, ne rester derrière eux que comme une ombre elle s'en foutait, elle devait être là pour eux comme eux avaient été là pour elle.

Mais là... là... ils refusaient d'être là. La lutte avait perdu tout sens à leurs yeux. Mais pourquoi ? Elle pouvait encore comprendre que Sasuke se soit senti détruit par toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies et qu'il lâche tout. Entêté comme il l'était, cette décision c'était typiquement lui. Pourtant Naruto... lui n'avait jamais abandonné, jamais tourné le dos. Et il avait dit lui-même il y a trois jours que jamais ils n'abandonnerait le village. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où Diable l'avaient mené ses réflexions en solitaire ? Quelle idée farfelue avait-il encore en tête ?

Elle s'interrogeait encore et encore jusqu'à devenir folle et ses équipiers buttés campaient sur leurs positions en poursuivant leur joute puérile.

- Tsss... toi ? Tu veux mourir ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Le chouchou de l'Hokage et de Konoha a enfin tout qui lui tombe dans les mains et tu voudrais me faire croire que ça te laisse indifférent ? Tu mens toujours aussi mal mon pauvre Naruto... ou alors t'es encore plus con que je le croyais, dit Sasuke sur un ton froid et sarcastique.

- Ferme ta gueule ! Tu débites tes grandes phrases sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles ! Il y a des années à la vallée de la fin, tu m'as écrasé en me disant que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre par quelle souffrance tu étais passé, mais là c'est toi qui ne piges rien, répondit tout aussi froidement Naruto.

- Ah vraiment ? Mais je crois en fait que je comprends bien plus que toi. J'avais un but, je l'ai atteint et c'est fini. Je n'existe plus de toute façon. Sasuke Uchiha n'existe plus alors n'essaie pas de t'accrocher à lui comme si ta vie en dépendait. Fais ton chemin et oublie-le bordel ! Ça fait des années que je te le dis.

- Sasuke Uchiha n'existe plus ? C'est pourtant bien lui qui se tient assis devant moi dans l'attitude la plus lamentablement défaitiste que j'ai jamais vue. Et je m'accrocherai à toi si je le veux. Que ça te plaise ou non, depuis qu'on a été mis dans la même équipe à 12 ans, ma vie a commencé à dépendre de toi.

- Même pas foutu de te prendre en charge tout seul. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu es fort et que tu as grandi ? N'importe quoi ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de mettre Sasuke sur un piédestal mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ninja puissant rongé par la vengeance. Il n'existe plus ! Je refuse de me dire que ce ninja faible qui ne peut même pas sortir de ce lit a quelque chose en commun avec lui.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, c'est bien toi. Et je t'ai peut-être sauvé la vie mais en vérité je me suis juste contenté de sauver la mienne à travers toi. Mon but c'est toi Sasuke. Je veux te surpasser et te battre. Je veux t'affronter et progresser. C'est toi qui a commencé à me faire exister et depuis ta disparition j'ai lutté pour survivre. Alors si tu n'existes plus... et bien moi non plus.

- Tant mieux ! Je débarrasse le plancher et je libère Konoha d'un poids comme toi. J'aurais peut-être bien fait quelque chose de salutaire pour le village après tout...

CLAC ! CLAC !

Hébété, Sasuke n'avait même pas pu finir sa phrase qu'il s'était pris une giffle retentissante alors qu'une seconde plus tard, Naruto avait subi exactement le même traitement et se retrouvait à devoir reculer de quelques pas, la main frottant sa joue rougie et douloureuse.

- Sa... Sakura-chan ? Dit Naruto avec un air perdu.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda hargneusement Sasuke, la tête toujours baissée mais néanmoins légèrement tournée dans la direction de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci bouillait d'une rage qu'elle n'avait pas expérimentée depuis de nombreuses années. Non en fait, elle n'avait même jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort et incontrôlable. Et lui il osait lui demander ce qui lui prenait ? Mais était-il en train de se payer sa tête ?

- Ce qui _me _prend ? Mais c'est plutôt à vous qu'on devrait poser la question ! Est-ce que vous ne vous entendez pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que vous avez seulement la moindre idée de toutes les obscénités que vous avez proférées sans interruption ? Fulmina Sakura en leur décochant à chacun son regard le plus assassin.

- Des obscénités ? Mais on n'a jamais dit des choses comme ça, s'indigna faiblement Naruto en frottant toujours sa joue endolorie.

- Ah tu crois ? Navrée mais à mes oreilles, les... les horreurs que vous avez osé dire étaient plus abjectes que tous les gros mots que vous auriez pu prononcer ! Vous ne réalisez même pas le mal que ça peut faire ? Vous êtes cons et bornés à ce point ?

- Mais...

- TA GUEULE ! Vociféra Sakura à l'encontre de Naruto. Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Comment osez-vous ? Mais merde ! Comment _osez-vous_ ?!

Elle perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid mais malgré tout, son esprit était plus clair que jamais. Ces mots... ces paroles... jamais elle ne serait en mesure de les effacer de sa mémoire et le pire de tout, c'était que les deux autres imbéciles n'avaient même pas conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait à les entendre parler ainsi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce qu'on a dit te concerne, lâcha Sasuke avec dédain.

CLAC !

La deuxième giffle ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui tomber dessus et à en juger par la tension de son corps, la jeune femme s'avait qu'il s'était retenu par miracle de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire payer ce geste. Puis de toute façon, il devait pertinemment savoir qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tenir debout et encore moins à se battre contre elle dans son état. Il ouvrit donc la bouche, probablement pour se servir de sa langue aiguisée pour la rembarrer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu crois que je suis quoi putain ? Juste une pauvre fille qui t'as couru après des années pour te mettre le grapin dessus ? Mais grandis un peu mon pauvre Sasuke ! Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Naruto ! Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris grâce à ces trois jours, que vous comptiez à mes yeux plus que ma propre vie ! Et vous osez vous engueuler tous les deux juste pour déterminer qui a le plus de raisons de mourir ? ET MOI ALORS ?

- Sakura-chan... je...

- Non arrête ! J'en ai assez de vous voir nier les évidences et vous enfoncer dans votre déni simplement à cause de votre foutue fierté mal placée ! Sasuke a fait ses choix il y a des années et tu as aussi fait les tiens Naruto. Je l'ai accepté. J'ai _tout _accepté parce que je savais que vous en aviez besoin et que cela devait contribuer à forger votre identité. C'est pour ça que par la suite je n'ai jamais rien dit. Mais là... vous pouvez enfin tout avoir, enfin repartir sur de bonnes bases et vous jetez tout aux orties ? Mais comment pouvez-vous être aussi stupides ?!

- Ne juge pas sans savoir ! Toi tu as une putain de petite vie bien rangée et tranquille avec ta famille et tes amis. Nous on a rien eu à part de la haine et de la souffrance alors je crois qu'on est en droit de décider à quel moment on en a trop fait et supporté, répliqua Sasuke.

- Une vie tranquille et bien rangée ? C'est une blague hein ? Tu es donc aveugle à ce point ?

- Manifestement oui, je suis aveugle ! Cingla Sasuke en se raidissant.

Sakura secoua gravement la tête, dépitée face à cette pique.

- N'interprète pas mes mots de travers. Je ne faisais nullement référence à ta cécité – qui soit dit en passant n'est pas insurmontable – mais plutôt à ton acharnement à refuser de comprendre les sentiments des autres. Tu disais il y a un moment que Sasuke Uchiha n'existait plus ? Que crois-tu qu'il soit advenu de Sakura Haruno dans ce cas ? Souviens-toi de qui j'étais à 12 ans... et souviens-toi, souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez aidé à devenir. Celle que j'étais à 12 ans était faible et ne savait faire qu'une chose : fuir. Aujourd'hui, je suis peinée de voir que c'est vous qui répétez ce schéma.

- Je ne fuis pas ! S'exclama Sasuke.

- Je ne fuis pas non plus ! S'indigna Naruto.

- Si... vous fuyez, contra Sakura d'une voix à la fois douce et triste. Vous fuyez et vous ne le voyez même pas. Sasuke, tu veux fuir celui que tu es devenu au lieu de l'accepter et de tout faire pour devenir plus fort. Tu veux fuir cette vie qui te tend les bras parce que tu n'as jamais eu de choix autre que la vengeance à faire et ça te fait peur. Ne le nie pas Sasuke, poursuivit immédiatement la jeune femme en voyant que son vis-à-vis voulait réfuter ses propos. Ne le nie pas Sasuke, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai.

Puis elle tourna son regard lourd de chagrin vers Naruto, vers ce garçon bêta qui était devenu l'incroyable jeune homme qu'elle avait appris à respecter... et à aimer.

- Toi aussi tu fuis Naruto. Tu fuis la peine et la douleur que la guerre a implantées dans ton cœur. Tu fuis cette nouvelle difficulté parce que c'est devenu trop différent de ce que tu étais habitué à combattre. Combattre des ennemis, ça tu sais le faire, mais te combattre toi-même et combattre l'être qui est le plus proche de toi... c'est au-delà de tes forces pas vrai ? Mais tu n'as plus besoin de considérer Kyuubi comme un danger. Oui, il est en toi et l'Akatsuki a voulu le prendre. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si ça s'est passé ainsi. C'est n'est pas toi qui a mis le village en danger. C'est tout Konoha qui s'est alligné derrière toi pour t'aider. C'est ainsi et c'est tout. Tu n'es pas un monstre !

- Mais je... je ne...

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire maintenant que tu n'as jamais pensé ça de toi ? Ne me sous-estime pas Naruto, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, lui dit Sakura sur un ton très peiné.

- Comment ? Demanda simplement Naruto qui paraissait de plus en plus harassé de douleur à s'entendre dire les choses de but en blanc.

Sakura lui sourit encore et du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir que Sasuke la fixait aussi avec attention... avec ses oreilles s'entend. Elle lâcha un petit rire presque dépité.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyables tous les deux. Ça vous étonne à ce point que je sache autant lire en vous ? Vous vous croyez seuls tous les deux dans votre petit monde ou quoi ? Mais non... pendant tout ce temps, j'étais là moi aussi. J'étais derrière vous à chaque instant... je luttais tout comme vous. Parce que la Sakura Haruno que j'étais est morte lorsque celle que vous avez créée est arrivée. Et moi je l'ai accepté et j'ai utilisé cette évolution pour devenir plus forte.

- Devenir plus fort ? Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Sasuke avec ennui et dédain.

- Pour vivre Sasuke... simplement pour vivre. Fuir ne résout rien et vous le savez. Vous savez vous battre. Vous savez faire vos choix, tracer votre route et même si vous avez l'air de l'oublier pour le moment, moi je serai là pour vous le rappeler. Vivre heureux vous fait peur ? Et bien surmontez cela pour saisir ce bonheur au lieu de l'éviter avec tant d'ardeur. C'est votre tour maintenant...

- Bah en fait, commença Naruto d'une petite voix penaude.

- En fait quoi ? Mon argumentation ne t'a pas suffit peut-être ? Tu as besoin d'une autre couche pour que ça rentre dans ta caboche ? Demanda Sakura les poings sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non non ! Pas du tout ! Se défendit de suite l'Uzumaki en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je voulais juste dire que... que c'était _notre_ tour de vivre maintenant.

- Heureuse de voir que tu as compris, dit Sakura avec satisfaction.

- Super... et maintenant c'est toi qui piges plus rien, lâcha Sasuke en soupirant avec lassitude.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Tu peux bien nous faire la morale sur la fuite et le déni mais t'es pas tellement mieux, poursuivit Sasuke.

- La ferme enfoiré ! Le coupa Naruto. Ce qu'on voulait... bon d'accord ! Ce que _je _voulais dire, corrigea Naruto après avoir entendu le grognement réprobateur du brun, c'est que tu t'es mal exprimée. Tu as dit ''C'est à _votre _tour de vivre maintenant'' ... mais et toi alors ? T'as pas le droit d'être heureuse peut-être ?

Sakura en resta un moment muette de stupeur. Et puis sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle se mit à éclater de rire ce qui estomaqua un peu les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle qui ne s'y attendaient visiblement pas.

Elle finit enfin par reprendre son souffle et sourit plus sincèrement qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des lustres.

- Oui tu as raison Naruto... on fait une belle équipe de bras cassés quand même mais ça va aller maintenant. Je crois que ça va être dur... mais c'est à notre tour de vivre ! Dit-elle avec une énergie renouvelée qui reçut en réponse en sourire de Naruto et un haussement d'épaules de Sasuke.

Pour eux, une nouvelle bataille – peut-être plus ardue que toutes celles qu'ils avaient dû mener – venait de s'engager et l'issue, bien qu'encore incertaine, ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire que leur présente situation. Et c'était vrai en fin de compte : fuir ne résoudrait rien du tout.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Comment ça c'est trop guimauve ?? Pfff... bande d'ignares ! Vous n'y connaissez rien ! XD Non ok, j'me tais ! Les choses ont quand même l'air de s'arranger pas vrai ? ... Mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Là est la question comme dirait notre bon vieux pote Shakespear.

Dimanche 17 Janvier, la 4ème chapitre débarque ! "As-tu toujours été comme ça ?" Et si vous avez compris le fonctionnement de cette fic, vous devriez déjà savoir qui se pose cette question !

Bises et bonne semaine ! La suite c'est un _clic_ sur le petit bouton en-dessous ! ^^


	4. As tu toujours été comme ça ?

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire, MERCI à tous les reviewers qui ont témoigné de la sympathie pour Sakura et aussi un peu pour les deux idiots qui l'accompagnent. C'est sûr que ça fait plaisir ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : As-tu toujours été comme ça ?**

Naruto pensait que les choses allaient enfin s'arranger lorsqu'il avait vu que Sasuke avait repris connaissance, mais en vérité il n'en fut rien. On pouvait même dire que tout n'avait fait qu'empirer et ce, en dépit des efforts de Sakura pour leur remonter le moral. Les mots avaient effectivement tout remis à plat, préparant un nouveau départ, mais malheureusement, les pensées et les actes n'avaient pas suivi et les résolutions avaient rapidement été oubliées.

Juste après les remontrances de la rosée, Sasuke avait eu une brusque montée de fièvre à cause de sa santé encore trop fragile. Les émotions et les révélations avaient été trop importantes si tôt après son réveil et il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Honteusement, Naruto dut bien admettre que tout était arrivé à cause de son entêtement et de son incapacité à évaluer correctement une situation. Quand il avait vu le brun assis sur son lit, sa raison lui avait crié de ne pas se précipiter parce qu'il était évident qu'il se sentait mal. Mais son cœur n'avait pas écouté.

Trois jours durant, il n'avait été qu'une misérable loque, un zombie sans volonté qui se contentait d'exécuter des gestes mécaniques et de feindre une certaine joie. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, la dépression l'avait submergé et tout en lui avait été fauché. Comment Diable en était-il arrivé à de telles extrémités ? En vérité, il n'en savait trop rien. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir profité du calme et de la sérénité régnant au sanctuaire des grenouilles pour faire le point sur sa vie. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'était pas fait pour penser et force était de constater que c'était vrai.

Plus il pensait et plus son monde virait au gris, puis de plus en plus au noir profond. S'était-il battu pendant trop longtemps ? Probablement. Craignait-il que le mal en lui ne le replonge dans des heures sombres, entraînant tous ses proches avec lui ? Sûrement. Avait-il eu peur en voyant jusqu'où les choix extrêmes de Sasuke l'avaient conduit, redoutant qu'il ne lui arrivât la même chose ? Indubitablement. Sasuke avait toujours été le miroir de son âme après tout. Son rival, son ami, son frère... celui sur lequel il calquait ses pas, celui par lequel il rythmait sa vie.

Tôt dans son enfance, il avait décidé que ce serait lui et personne d'autre... aujourd'hui ce choix lui coûtait horriblement cher. Car c'était comme si Sasuke l'avait entraîné avec lui dans sa chute. La guerre avait été immonde et son esprit déjà fortement ébranlé s'était disloqué en voyant que celui qu'il avait toujours cru invulnérable avait encore plus souffert de cette boucherie. Ensuite, plus il avait passé de temps au chevet d'un Uchiha luttant contre la mort, plus il avait l'impression de se voir en lui. Car l'Uchiha avait presque perdu son combat contre ses propres ténèbres et lui pensait que sa victoire sur les siennes n'avait été qu'éphémère. Le calme avant la prochaine tempête en fait.

Ça l'avait terrifié.

Le soulagement avait donc été intense quand il l'avait vu réveillé... et la déception encore plus brutale quand, une fois de plus, Sasuke l'avait rejeté comme on met un kleenex usagé dans une corbeille. La colère était venue et les mots avaient été crachés avec tant de véhémence qu'encore maintenant, sa langue l'en brûlait atrocement.

La vérité seule était sortie de leur bouche lors de cette dispute, il en était intimement convaincu, mais il y avait des façons moins brusques d'exposer les choses. Il s'en était durement rendu compte quand il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Sakura. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal mais là encore, ses actes n'avaient pas été en corrélation avec ses désirs.

Il n'était pas le seul à incriminer cependant. Sasuke avait une sacrée part de responsabilité dans toute cette affaire. Cependant contrairement à lui, l'Uchiha ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre remords. Il avait fallu plus d'un jour et demi à ce dernier pour reprendre connaissance et après, ce fut comme si rien n'avait jamais été dit.

Il s'était montré froid, distant, cassant... infect en gros. Naruto avait toujours su que son ancien coéquipier était loin d'avoir un caractère facile, mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment été à ce point ? Avait-il été aveugle pour ne rien discerner avant cela ?

Depuis le second réveil du brun, Naruto avait donc consciencieusement évité tout contact avec lui et n'avait même plus remis les pieds dans sa chambre... ou alors juste une fois ou deux lorsqu'il était sûr que Sasuke était profondément endormi. Car il n'y avait vraiment que dans ces moments-là où sa compagnie était apaisante et agréable.

Sakura n'avait pas la chance de l'Uzumaki par contre et elle se devait de passer bien plus de temps auprès de son patient pour le soigner. Et honnêtement, Naruto devait bien dire qu'il admirait la force de caractère et l'incroyable patience de la jeune femme parce qu'à sa place, il aurait frappé l'autre tête de mule depuis des lustres. Il les avait observés pendant les séances de soin et tout ce qu'il avait pu en retirer, c'était que Sasuke savait trouver les mots justes pour faire le plus de mal possible à la kunoichi.

D'ailleurs, si celle-ci n'avait pas expressément fait promettre à Naruto de ne jamais intervenir quand elle était avec Sasuke, il aurait déboulé comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles pour faire connaître son point de vue au nukenin.

Non décidément, Naruto ne comprenait plus Sasuke... seulement, c'était maintenant à se demander s'il l'avait compris un jour.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis son arrivée au Mont Myobokou, Naruto était allé sur le terrain d'entraînement histoire de se vider un peu la tête. Tentative totalement infructueuse puisqu'il n'y était parvenu que quelques minutes avant de perdre toute envie et de s'asseoir aux pieds d'une immense statue en forme de grenouille comme on en trouvait par centaines un peu partout au sanctuaire.

Il riva ses yeux au ciel sans nuage qui le surplombait et attendit que les minutes s'écoulassent. Seulement il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps et il sentit bientôt un chakra se rapprocher de lui. Tournant la tête, il découvrit Sakura, l'air plus fatigué que jamais mais le sourire toujours aussi doux, marcher dans sa direction avant de se poser à ses côtés. Le blond la laissa quelques minutes au calme avant de parler :

- Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? Demanda-t-il dans un marmonnement un peu las.

- Pas très bien évidemment, répondit Sakura sur un ton détaché. Il m'a encore envoyée voir ailleurs si j'y étais en arguant que de toute façon il se sentait maintenant suffisamment bien pour se prendre en charge tout seul.

Naruto émit un faible grognement.

- J'avais oublié quel genre de connards il pouvait être, lâcha-t-il avec colère et dépit.

- Ce n'est pas tant sa connerie que sa fierté qui le fait agir ainsi tu sais ? Je ne cherche pas à excuser son comportement, mais tu sais très bien que durant toutes ces années, la seule chose qui a garanti sa survie c'était sa capacité à se débrouiller seul. Sasuke ne se souvient plus que parfois, on peut se reposer sur des gens pour alléger un peu le poids de ses souffrances.

Naruto grogna à nouveau, refusant d'admettre à voix haute que les mots de sa coéquipière faisaient sens. Mais au fond de lui, il se doutait bien que c'était totalement vrai.

- Et... et ses yeux ? Comment il gère ça ? Demanda-t-il subitement plus préoccupé.

Sakura soupira et fronça les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre du bas. Visiblement, elle cherchait comment exprimer sa pensée sans trouver la façon adéquate de le faire.

- C'est... compliqué. Je crois qu'il s'est enfermé dans le déni et qu'il n'accepte pas sa cécité. Ou du moins, il n'en a jamais fait mention en ma présence.

- Il n'en parlera jamais... fierté oblige, tu te rappelles ? Dit Naruto d'une voix cynique.

L'expression du jeune homme s'assombrit si soudainement que Sakura en eut un pincement au cœur. C'était incroyable de voir combien le moindre fait ou geste de Sasuke pouvait se répercuter sur le blond et changer aussi drastiquement son humeur d'ordinaire si joyeuse.

- ... Je sais que ça te fait du mal Naruto, reprit alors Sakura. Mais tu sais bien que Sasuke n'est pas du genre à se confier sur ses problèmes. Je sais que tu aimerais le voir se reposer sur toi comme tu voudrais pouvoir te reposer sur lui mais... il n'est pas en état d'accepter ça. Ni physiquement, ni moralement.

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma fortement les yeux pour tenter de trouver le courage de contredire le raisonnement de Sakura. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était être fort... plus fort que Sasuke. Or présentement, même en étant blessé et cloué dans un lit, Sasuke savait se montrer plus robuste que lui qui avait pourtant une santé de fer.

Le brun était capable, en toute circonstance, de s'assumer seul. Naruto n'y parvenait pas. Il n'en était pas honteux au fond. Après tout, il avait dû vivre seul depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il avait été heureux comme jamais quand il avait enfin pu trouver du soutien... mais sans qu'il ne sût réellement pourquoi, ce pilier qui faisait sa force devant les autres devenait une faiblesse risible quand il se retrouvait à faire face à son ancien équipier.

Il se demandait vraiment comment son opinion de lui-même pouvait à ce point fluctuer selon la personne qui le regardait. Il avait une certaine image devant la Terre entière... et une totalement différente pour Sasuke. C'était sa némésis et son frère dans le même temps, mais toujours il s'interrogeait pour savoir comment cela avait pu se produire.

Est-ce que lui aussi avait toujours été comme ça ? Ou alors est-ce que le statut particulier qu'il avait conféré à l'Uchiha l'avait fait changer par répercussion ?

- Tu es toujours le même Naruto, entendit-il dire soudain.

Il se redressa vivement et planta son regard troublé dans les yeux verts de son amie. Elle leva la main pour caresser sa joue en continuant de sourire de cette façon qui lui faisait battre le cœur à une vitesse folle sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il avait l'impression étrange que le jeune femme était à même de lire au fond de l'âme des gens. Il se sentait si vulnérable en sa présence... comme un livre ouvert qu'il ne parviendrait pas à refermer et à dissimuler malgré tous ses efforts.

- Sasuke... a toujours été hautain, distant, solitaire et froid. La douleur a blessé son cœur et ça a été sa réponse pour le préserver. Toi... tu as toujours été chaleureux, dévoué, fonceur et fidèle. La douleur a brisé ton cœur également, mais tu as eu le courage de le mettre au devant pour exposer tes cicatrices afin que d'autres viennent t'aider à les refermer, expliqua Sakura. En fait... vous êtes identiques, mais les choix que vous avez faits vous ont diamétralement opposés. Vous êtes toujours les mêmes... et vous vous cherchez inconsciemment dans l'autre d'une certaine façon. Vous essayez de trouver ce qui a rendu l'autre fort pour faire de même et essayer d'avancer. Sauf que vous n'avez jamais réussi à vous comprendre.

Naruto la fixa avec un air de parfaite incrédulité accroché sur la face. Les mots bourdonnaient dans sa tête et il essayait de les remettre dans le bon sens pour saisir ce que Sakura avait voulu lui dire. À cet instant, il se dit que les femmes étaient vraiment une espèce très singulière qui laisserait toujours les hommes sur le carreau. C'était impossible de réfléchir aussi loin sur un sujet aussi tordu.

- Comment... enfin... c'est quoi ton secret pour réussir à dire des trucs pareils ? Tu parles de moi et j'me reconnais dans ce que tu dis, mais avant que tu me le dises, j'aurais jamais été foutu de penser à des choses comme ça. T'es humaine au moins ? Demanda piteusement Naruto en froissant les sourcils.

Sakura réprima un rire et lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

- Imbécile ! Bien sûr que je suis humaine. Mais si tu veux savoir comment je peux penser à ça... et bien c'est tout simplement parce que depuis des années que je vous observe et que je vous suis, j'ai appris à vous décrypter. Les mecs croient que tout est compliqué, mais c'est juste parce que vous refusez de laisser parler votre cœur. Le cœur connaît parfois plus de choses que la raison tu sais ?

- Si tu l'dis, répondit Naruto qui était bien peu convaincu.

Sakura sourit et afficha une expression attendrie avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux blonds d'une main et de prendre congé pour le laisser méditer sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Dieu savait que Naruto aurait besoin de temps pour assimiler cela. Mais d'un autre côté, il était persuadé que ça avait aussi fait du bien à son amie de pouvoir parler si librement. Il suffisait de regarder sa démarche plus décontractée alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour réaliser qu'un poids immense venait de se lever de ses épaules.

Ce n'était pas avec Sasuke qu'elle aurait pu autant parler à cœur ouvert puisque cette espèce de banquise n'aurait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de profiter de cette mise à nu pour lui planter un pic à glace en pleine poitrine.

Naruto avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se retrouver un objectif pour continuer à avancer, mais il prit la résolution qu'au lieu de se raccrocher à Sasuke, il ferait en sorte que ce fût le brun qui se raccrochât à lui pour sortir de sa dépression et de son déni. Il devait y arriver coûte que coûte, sans quoi Sakura allait encore devoir réparer les pots cassés et il en avait trop fait peser sur elle ces dernières années.

En partant loin du village il avait cru la protéger et accomplir sa promesse, mais au final il n'avait fait que la tuer à petit feu. Qu'il pouvait être navrant des fois !

**********

Il venait de finir un entraînement éreintant et se délassait sous une douche bien méritée. Alors que l'eau coulait sur lui, il en profitait pour se blinder mentalement et physiquement afin de ne pas flancher quand le moment viendrait de mettre son plan à exécution. Enfin... si on pouvait appeler ça un plan bien sûr !

En gros, il avait juste décidé de cesser ce jeu de cache-cache avec Sasuke et de se confronter à lui directement. Il l'avait fui pendant des jours en laissant Sakura se débrouiller toute seule et il avait honte de se dire qu'il avait ainsi osé planter sa coéquipière alors qu'il avait promis il y a des années de toujours être là pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, il se devait d'être là pour elle _et_ pour lui, même s'il devait se bouffer le nez avec l'Uchiha pour y parvenir ! Il en allait de son honneur... et en quelque sorte, de sa survie aussi. Son cœur et son courage s'étaient essoufflés mais il venait de leur redonner vie. Si ça ne marchait pas, bien il n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser crever dans un coin en priant ciel et terre pour que la rosée ne lui en voulût pas trop.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'être lâche bien sûr, mais à trop en faire et à trop en demander durant des années, devait fatalement arriver un moment où l'abandon paraissait plus alléchant et plus reposant que tout. Il voulait l'éviter... mais cette ombre planait inexorablement au-dessus de sa tête.

S'il la chassait du cœur de Sasuke, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il la chasserait aussi du sien. C'était faire d'une pierre deux coups et cela ne pouvait qu'appuyer sur le fait qu'à jamais sa vie était liée à celle du brun. Mais liée à quel point ? C'était encore une réponse qu'il devrait trouver par lui-même, parce qu'il savait bien que pour ça, Sakura ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider, aussi intelligente et sensible fût-elle.

Il entra dans la chambre qu'occupait le brun en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec et rigide, puis il s'avança vers lui d'une démarche volontaire. Il savait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'avec son talent de ninja, le brun pouvait les sentir, lui et sa détermination.

Sasuke était assis contre le montant du lit, immobile et silencieux. Lorsque le blond était entré, il avait simplement très légèrement tourné la tête vers lui pour focaliser son ouïe sur ses pas. L'expression de son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, mais Naruto n'était pas dupe : il était loin d'être le bienvenu en ces lieux.

Le blond attrapa une chaise et la posa brutalement à côté du lit aux draps blancs avant de se poser dessus et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il darda son vis-à-vis de son regard le plus noir et attendit.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la mâchoire de Sasuke se serrait de plus en plus, signe que son agacement tendait dangereusement vers ses limites. Cela se confirma quand il décida de briser le silence.

- Tu comptes passer ta misérable vie à me regarder ou alors tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale mais calme.

- T'es qu'un con, répondit Naruto sans ciller.

- Brillante analyse, rétorqua sarcastiquement Sasuke. Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour le réaliser ? Bien si c'est tout ce que tu avais à m'apprendre, tu peux te barrer maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas fini, contra de suite Naruto alors que Sasuke détournait la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'accorder la moindre attention à son interlocuteur.

Sasuke ne répliqua rien et Naruto poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Tu peux bien jouer les gros durs autant que tu veux, avec nous ça ne prend pas. Par ''nous'', j'entends bien sûr Sakura et moi. Elle a trop de tact pour te dire le fond de notre pensée, mais moi je m'en branle. Alors tu vas bien soigneusement m'écouter...

- Elle a trop de tact ? La bonne blague ! Si je me souviens bien, ce sont pourtant ses cris et sa gifle qui m'ont donné une nouvelle poussée de fièvre il y a quelques jours. Pour une médic-nin, elle peut se montrer vraiment incompétente.

Naruto vit rouge mais pour le bien de Sakura, il préféra ne rien relever dans ce qu'avait dit l'Uchiha. De toute façon, il était sûr qu'il lui avait déjà tenu ce discours et si la rosée n'avait pas répondu, il ne le ferait pas non plus. Et putain que c'était dur de se la fermer ! Mais en se souvenant de la teneur de sa discussion avec la jeune femme le matin même, il en vint à se dire que les mots blessants étaient devenus l'arme de Sasuke pour éloigner tout le monde de lui. Alors Naruto décida de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Il cherchait le conflit ? Et bien son entreprise allait se montrer bien infructueuse... ou au moins aussi infructueuse que le permettrait le peu de patience de l'Uzumaki.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, commença Naruto en ignorant donc la précédente remarque du brun, mais le sanctuaire des grenouilles est un lieu en autarcie complète qui est, par conséquent, totalement coupé du reste du monde. Les grenouilles peuvent circuler librement entre le Mont Myobokou et l'extérieur, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas pour nous. Ce qui veut dire que depuis notre arrivée ici, nous sommes devenus dépendants d'eux parce que sans leur assistance, nous ne pourrons plus jamais partir d'ici.

À peine avait-il dit cela que Naruto sentait qu'il avait fait mouche et qu'il venait de s'acquérir une oreille attentive de la part de l'Uchiha.

- Maintenant que c'est dit, tu te doutes bien que c'est de _ma _décision dont va dépendre la durée de notre séjour ici. J'te conseille donc de te montrer un peu plus coopératif si tu veux un jour pouvoir repartir et jouer au con autour du monde comme tu as su si bien le faire ces dernières années.

Sasuke souffla dédaigneusement.

- Coopératif ? Non mais tu crois que je vais faire tes quatre volontés ou quoi ? Je n'obéis à personne et je ne dépends pas de qui que ce soit non plus, humain ou grenouille. Si je veux partir d'ici, je partirai, lâcha Sasuke sur un ton catégorique et insolent.

- Très bien, concéda Naruto avec ennui. Mais faut quand même que tu saches que les grenouilles n'apprécient pas tellement les petits merdeux qui se croient tout permis et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles te feraient des cadeaux si elles te trouvaient à fureter partout pour dénicher une porte de sortie. Sans compter que t'y vois que dalle et que ton chakra est encore au plus bas. Alors je vais te proposer un marché : t'arrêtes tes simagrées et tu acceptes le fait que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler en ce monde et en retour, Sakura et moi allons reprendre notre entraînement avec toi pour que tu récupères ta forme d'antan et que tu maîtrises la vie dans l'obscurité. Si notre association tourne bien, on partira tous d'ici. Sakura et moi pour Konoha et toi... pour où tu voudras aller du moment que tu arrêtes de nous les briser. Alors... deal ?

Sasuke resta silencieux et Naruto ne le pressa pas pour donner sa réponse. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que le brun était en train de sérieusement peser le pour et le contre pour voir ce qu'il avait à gagner dans ce compromis.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable, Sasuke parla :

- Vous arrêtez de me faire la morale, vous ne vous mêlez plus de ma vie et de mes décisions, vous me laissez gérer le rythme de mon entraînement et vous me lâchez la grappe dès la fin de cette mascarade. En retour, je ne vous balancerai plus de remarques désobligeantes et j'obéirai aux directives de Sakura pour ce qui est de mon état de santé et uniquement pour ça !

D'un côté comme de l'autre, il y avait peu de marge de progrès avec de telles conditions, mais Naruto savait que c'était ça ou rien. Il tendit donc sa main vers le brun et accepta :

- Ok, j'en cause avec Sakura et demain on se lance là-dedans.

Sasuke acquiesça rigidement de la tête sans attraper la main tendue de Naruto. Ce dernier se demanda alors si c'était parce que le brun ne la voyait pas ou si c'était parce qu'il refusait de faire plus que le minimum syndicalement requis pour maintenir leur ''bonne entente''.

Ne voulant pas répondre à cela au risque de perdre le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait après une conversation aussi désagréable, Naruto retira sa main et partit de la pièce, laissant Sasuke seul avec ses interrogations...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors ? Est-ce que ça roule toujours ou alors vous trouvez que je suis en train de verser dans la nullité ? Vu que cette fiction n'est pas de la tarte à écrire, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je fais fausse route. Quoi que... on n'a pas encore atteint la partie vraiment délicate de l'histoire. On verra à ce moment-là ! ^^

Chapitre 5 "Mes ténèbres seront ma force" en ligne Dimanche 24 Janvier.


	5. Mes ténèbres seront ma force

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Bon, on va commencer à aborder la partie la plus délicate de la fiction. C'est là que les questions et la psychologie vont entrer en jeu et je vais avoir besoin de votre opinion pour voir si ma vision des choses passe bien. Je vous fais confiance, ne me laissez pas tomber ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mes ténèbres seront ma force**

Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait espéré. Ou pour être plus précis, tout s'était passé exactement à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait espéré... autant dire que ça ne l'avait pas mis d'une folle humeur mais que ça lui avait plutôt donné envie de perpétrer un génocide (ou un double homicide suivi d'un grenouillocide en l'occurrence) avant de se jeter du haut d'une de ces statues de batracien (sûrement affreuse... dans un sens, il était chanceux de ne rien voir) pour se fracasser des mètres plus bas.

Si seulement il avait pu sortir de son lit sans se prendre les pieds dans tout et n'importe quoi et sans avoir constamment à toucher les murs pour ne pas s'en manger un, sûr qu'il aurait déjà exécuté ses sombres desseins.

La vie était mal foutue...

Comble de l'euphorie, il avait dû accepter un marché proposé par nul autre que l'abruti de blond qui ne pouvait décidément pas lui laisser deux minutes pour respirer... et encore moins pour clamser. Les gens sont débiles quand même. Lui il avait annoncé clairement la couleur en disant qu'il ne voulait voir personne et pourtant on continuait à le coller. Fallait pas s'étonner qu'il soit d'une humeur de chien après ça ! Et puis Sasuke persistait encore et toujours à dire que non, il n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Y'avait pas écrit ''Help me I'm lost'' sur son front aux dernières nouvelles.

Enfin... maintenant il ne pouvait même plus voir son front alors peut-être que c'était justement là que le bas blessait. C'était bien le genre du crétin de faire mumuse avec un marqueur indélébile pendant qu'il était inconscient. S'il s'en souvenait bien, il avait déjà failli subir ce genre de farces pendant l'une de leurs missions débiles du temps où ils étaient dans la team 7 avec Kakashi. La différence c'était qu'à cette époque, il pouvait mettre Naruto minable les yeux fermés. Bah en n'y voyant plus rien il aurait dû pouvoir faire pareil alors. On ne pouvait pas fermer plus les yeux qu'en étant aveugle après tout...

Et merde à la fin... v'là qu'il devenait cynique. Parvenir à faire de l'humour – même noir – sur sa cécité montrait bien à quel point il avait touché le fond. C'était clair, il n'y survivrait pas... puis c'était pas comme s'il le voulait de toute façon.

Une semaine encore était passée depuis le marché accepté à contre-cœur et ce matin, Sakura était venue comme chaque jour, pour faire un dernier check-up avant de lui donner l'autorisation de quitter sa chambre. Dieu savait que la superficie restreinte de cette petite pièce ne lui avait pas permis de grandement se dégourdir les jambes et il avait hâte de voir autre chose... enfin en quelque sorte.

Forcément, ses ex-coéquipiers s'étaient portés volontaires pour le guider hors du bâtiment jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement mais le brun avait gentiment (ou presque) décliné leur offre. Résultat des courses, il lui avait fallu près d'une heure et demie rien que pour arpenter les couloirs du bâtiment, descendre quelques escaliers, traverser une cour et faire 200 mètres sur un chemin de terre serpentant entre des arbres. Il y avait un truc anormal qui se passait ou alors il ne s'appelait plus Sasuke Uchiha. Certes, il avait dit que ce Sasuke était mort mais le moment n'était pas au chipotage sur ce genre de détails, il y avait vraiment une couille dans le pâté.

Au cours de ses trois années de formation auprès d'Orochimaru, puis avec son passage – aussi bref fût-il – dans l'Akatsuki, il n'avait cessé de s'entraîner pour être paré à toutes les situations. Les exercices dans le noir complet avaient aussi fait partie du jeu et même s'il avait un peu peiné au début, l'un dans l'autre il avait appris à conserver une parfaite maîtrise de ses capacités et de son espace même en n'y voyant goutte. Là cependant... il ne sentait plus rien, ne percevait plus rien, ne pouvait même plus vaguement discerner la présence d'autres personnes via leur chakra... pour faire court, il se mouvait dans des abysses d'ignorance la plus totale.

Et ça, c'était absolument terrifiant.

Les deux autres n'avaient rien dit bien sûr, mais Sasuke (encore une fois) était loin d'être stupide. Il se doutait que leur silence n'était dû qu'à leur peur de déclencher un autre conflit avec leur irritable camarade. Aussi s'étaient-ils abstenus, d'une part de lui proposer à nouveau de l'aide, d'autre part de lui faire remarquer que sa maladresse était vraiment étrange compte tenu de ses aptitudes.

Dans un sens, l'Uchiha leur en était... reconnaissant ? Mouais, faute de mieux, il valait mieux pencher pour ce terme même s'il lui faisait grincer des dents. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'éprouver de la reconnaissance pour ce qu'il considérait comme allant de soit, mais avec les deux autres, c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer alors il n'allait pas faire la fine gueule non plus.

- Bon Sasuke, tu es prêt pour commencer ? Demanda Sakura une fois que le brun eut fait le tour du terrain pour tenter d'en évaluer les possibilités.

- Nh.

Une réponse grognée... son grand classique. S'il pouvait se faire comprendre par onomatopées, à quoi bon se fouler à faire des phrases je vous le demande ?

Un bougonnement provenant de sa droite lui indiqua cependant que ce type de réponses n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Naruto mourait sûrement d'envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais une leçon de morale made in Sakura avait dû faire son chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles bien avant. Dommage, Sasuke n'aurait pas été contre une bonne prise de bec !

- Ok, on va juste commencer par reprendre les bases histoire de voir si ton corps est suffisamment remis pour suivre. Après on enchaînera sur plus dur si tu n'es pas fatigué, lui annonça Sakura.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'entente du planning qui sous-entendait de manière assez évidente son état de faiblesse, ce qu'il ne cautionnait guère. Sa crispation dut se voir même en dépit de ses bandages car Naruto ne tarda pas à faire entendre sa si douce voix.

- Dis donc enfoiré ! Si on se casse autant le cul c'est pour toi alors mets-y un peu de bonne volonté, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix colérique.

Sasuke resta imperturbable, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il tourna très légèrement la tête vers le boulet pour diriger son ouïe dans sa direction et esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Mais mon cher ami le raté, il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé de faire quoi que ce soit pour ma petite personne alors ne m'accuse pas de choses qui ne sont que de ta faute, susurra Sasuke sur un ton autant mielleux qu'empli de sarcasme. En gros, si j'te fais chier à ce point, personne ne te retient, poursuivit-il avec bien plus de hargne en affichant une expression de tueur que l'on devinait malgré les bandes blanches sur ses yeux.

Et la dispute aurait pu encore dégénérer si Sakura ne s'était pas interposée.

- Bon ça va bien cinq minutes vos démonstrations de virilité mais ça commence à bien faire là ! On est ici pour bosser alors plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite chacun pourra reprendre ses activités !

Sur ce, tout le monde se tut et se mit en place pour faire... à peu près comme au bon vieux temps.

***********

Le soir venu, Sasuke s'affala sur son lit et soupira avec lassitude. En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour que sa première séance se fût effectivement passée comme au bon vieux temps. Mais déjà d'une, il avait absolument tout perdu alors il n'avait plus rien à donner pour faire exaucer ses vœux. Et de deux, jamais il n'aurait pu admettre qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit dans son passé même si sa tête le lui hurlait sans interruption.

Cette séance avait été un enfer, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Sakura qui l'encourageait tout le temps, Naruto qui bougonnait avec la même ardeur... et lui qui n'arrivait pas à suivre, même les exercices les plus bateaux. Si ses parents avaient pu voir ses performances, ils seraient morts une deuxième fois, il en aurait mis sa main au feu... ou un doigt disons. Au fameux ''bon vieux temps'', c'était lui qui excellait dans tout et qui traînait les deux autres derrière lui. Aujourd'hui, un aspirant de l'académie manchot et cul-de-jatte aurait fait mieux que lui.

Son chakra était devenu erratique et impossible à malaxer convenablement, donc adieu techniques. Ses muscles étaient encore raides, donc aux orties le Taïjutsu. Ses yeux... même pas la peine de le mentionner. Son endurance n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir et ses doigts n'arrivaient même plus à saisir correctement un kunaï. Dire que quelque chose n'allait pas était vraiment un euphémisme.

Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque au bout de deux heures de tentatives infructueuses pour faire quelques prises de corps à corps...

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke venait d'embrasser le sol poussiéreux pour la quatrième fois en l'espace de dix minutes et ça commençait sérieusement à lui échauffer les oreilles. Surtout qu'il se battait contre l'ex-boulet de la bande. Les rôles semblaient malheureusement inversés aujourd'hui._

_- Mais merde Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles ?! J'veux bien que t'y voies rien mais là c'est du corps à corps putain ! Tu peux quand même me sentir quand j'suis contre toi non ? Vociféra Naruto avec une méchanceté qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

_- Ta gueule le raté ! Je suis encore en convalescence au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Répliqua Sasuke au tac-au-tac._

_- Mon cul oui ! Sakura a dit que tu devais y aller mollo mais pas que tu devais avoir la force et la combativité d'une gamine de cinq piges bordel ! J'te reconnais vraiment plus là ! Mais il t'arrive quoi bon sang ?_

_Il lui arrivait quoi ? Bonne question. Mais il ne détenait pas la réponse, pour son plus grand malheur. Alors qu'il se relevait assez difficilement, Sakura intervint à son tour._

_- Naruto calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver de la sorte, ça n'aidera pas Sasuke à récupérer, réprimanda-t-elle le blond._

_Celui-ci grogna son mécontentement et Sasuke entendit son pas lourd s'éloigner de lui. Puis la voix de Sakura s'éleva encore, bien plus proche de lui... elle avait dû s'avancer entre temps, mais il n'en avait encore rien perçu._

_- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton concerné._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rétorqua vivement Sasuke._

_- Un ton plus bas s'il-te plaît ! Et sache que ce n'est pas l'amie qui te le demandait – puisque tu n'en as pas besoin apparemment – mais ton médecin traitant ! Notre accord stipulait que tu te montrerais coopératif avec moi eu égard à ta santé alors j'attends une réponse, dit Sakura, toute bienveillance ayant déserté sa voix._

_- Désolé, marmonna le brun avec réticence. Je me sens lourd, faible et incompétent mais à part ça, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, répondit-il d'une voix fade en détournant la tête, le regard bandé toujours dirigé vers le sol._

_Sakura soupira et posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire tourner vers elle. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit son chakra médical s'étendre sur son corps pour faire disparaître ses quelques douleurs._

_- ... N'en veux pas à Naruto, Sasuke. Je crois qu'il est aussi désemparé que toi par ce qui t'arrive, lui dit-elle après un temps de silence._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il reporte sa frustration sur moi, répondit l'Uchiha en appréciant les bienfaits des soins de la rosée._

_- Tout ça c'est nouveau pour nous... on te retrouve comme avant mais en même temps, tout est différent et on doit réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Il a perdu ses repères comme tu as perdu les tiens et voir que nous nous enfonçons tous trois dans un dialogue de sourds n'aide pas. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas Sasuke, mais essaie au moins de faire un effort... juste le temps que tu ailles mieux et après promis, on te laissera en paix. Mais ne nous demande pas de t'abandonner dans un moment où tu as besoin de nous. C'est au-dessus de nos forces._

_Elle retira ses mains de son corps et Sasuke ressentit comme un vide étrange. La jeune femme commença ensuite à s'éloigner mais sembla stopper net au bout de quelques pas._

_- Une dernière chose Sasuke... ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal. Quoi que tu en penses, tu ne mérites pas ça. Alors accepte. Juste... accepte, finit-elle d'une voix douce et triste._

_Et après ce discours, Sakura le laissa en plan et repartit au pas de course, peut-être pour rejoindre son autre coéquipier et lui tenir à peu près les mêmes mots._

_Sasuke resta donc seul avec ses questions... une fois de plus._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke sentait que le temps se rafraîchissait et il supposa que cela correspondait à la déclinaison du jour. Le calme s'abattit ensuite sur le sanctuaire et il put en conclure que la nuit était tombée et que chacun était dans sa chambre à profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Lui en revanche, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il aurait bien aimé cependant, parce que dans ses rêves, il pouvait de nouveau voir les formes, les couleurs, les lieux et les visages... mais le marchand de sable le boudait, comme tous les autres.

Sa première séance d'entraînement ratée lui avait amené trop de questions sans réponse, trop de malaise, trop de mystères. Ça n'allait pas chez lui et il voulait savoir ce que c'était, coûte que coûte ! Il lui fallait trouver la clé pour débloquer ses capacités, sans quoi il resterait médiocre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et même s'il désirait l'arrivée imminente de ladite fin, il ne voulait pas mourir faible. Il ne devait pas mourir faible ! Il en allait de l'honneur de sa famille. Il avait le devoir de partir aussi dignement que n'importe quel Uchiha. Ce d'autant plus qu'il était le dernier.

Il était le dernier... il était un Uchiha.

Même faible, il en portait encore le nom. Il avait dit à Naruto que Sasuke Uchiha était mort... mais s'il était toujours là ? Lui faisait-il payer sa façon de le renier aussi ouvertement ? Lui refusait-il l'accès à ses talents pour lui démontrer que sans son nom il n'était rien ? Mais lui, il voulait être quelque chose... il voulait être quelque chose sans être un Uchiha. D'où lui était venu cet étrange paradoxe ?

« Arrête de te faire du mal. Quoi que tu en penses, tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Les mots de Sakura avaient fait leur bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête et ils s'y étaient fermement ancrés pour le torturer. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait du mal, c'était son corps qui le trahissait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne méritait pas de toute manière ? Sa cécité ? Non, ça il ne le méritait pas. Sa vie ? Celle-là non plus il ne la méritait pas. Ses amis ? ...

« Alors accepte. Juste... accepte. »

Il n'y avait que ce mot ''accepte'', mais rien de plus. Pas ''accepte-le'', ni ''accepte-la'', ni ''accepte-les'' ... ni ''accepte-nous''. Alors que voulait-elle dire ? Que devait-il accepter ? Sa cécité ? Jamais, il la refusait même tout net. Sa vie ? Il ne la désirait pas plus. Ses amis ? Elle ne l'avait pas demandé.

Et pourtant... s'il intégrait tout cela dans sa vie, est-ce que ça lui permettrait de changer les choses ? Il n'avait plus tellement le choix en vérité, mais si ce qu'avait essayé de dire Sakura, c'était qu'en acceptant tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il pourrait aller de l'avant. Aller de l'avant pour peut-être redevenir un peu ce qu'il était.

La perspective ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne supporterait pas son état bien longtemps. Oui, il était devenu aveugle après avoir combattu bravement et gagné contre un ennemi incroyablement puissant. Oui, il était encore vivant après cet affrontement et il n'avait que 17 ans, donc encore toute une existence à construire. Oui... il avait des amis qui ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber quoi qu'il ait pu faire. Cela le gênait-il tant que ça ?

« Quoi que tu en penses, tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Sakura avait eu l'air de dire qu'il se punissait pour quelque chose. Est-ce que cette punition incluait de se rendre faible car il ne méritait pas sa force et de rejeter ses amis dévoués parce qu'il ne méritait pas leur compagnie ? Non... il faisait ça parce qu'il n'aimait pas faire confiance aux autres, la confiance rendant plus vulnérable qu'autre chose car on ne pouvait compter que sur soi. Et cette même fierté qui le poussait à tout surmonter seul ne le laisserait certainement pas dans cet état de faiblesse.

Mais il parlait là de la fierté de Sasuke Uchiha.

Et s'il s'était réellement ôté le droit d'être lui... parce que lui ne pouvait pas être aveugle. Il ne pouvait pas être un Uchiha sans son sharingan. Un Uchiha sans sharingan, ce n'était plus rien.

« Juste... accepte. »

Accepter le fait d'être un Sasuke Uchiha aveugle... là était la clé du problème. Et de même que l'ancienne Sakura était morte pour revenir plus forte, lui devait accepter de laisser partir son ancien lui sans se renier entièrement. Était-ce cela... qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre ? Lui dire de but en blanc n'aurait-il pas été plus simple ? Non... car de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas écoutée. Il fallait qu'il trouvât seul.

Et Naruto... lui qui n'avait cessé de le rabrouer et de lui gueuler dessus. Était-ce à cause de son abandon ? Pourtant, lui aussi avait voulu abandonner tous ses acquis il y avait peu. Le brun n'avait rien et le blond avait tout. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi aux yeux de l'Uzumaki. Avant c'était Sasuke qui avait tout et qui avançait vite. Puis Naruto qui ne possédait rien et luttait pour progresser. La vapeur s'était renversée et sans le vouloir, Sasuke avait contaminé Naruto avec ses pensées sombres tandis que l'autre avait échoué à lui donner son talent à voir le bien en chaque chose.

Sakura lui avait donné la réponse et Naruto détenait la solution. Ils n'avaient pas failli à la tâche, comme toujours depuis cinq ans. Ils avaient été là pour lui... Dieu que la dette qu'il avait envers eux était énorme ! Et lui, il était un homme d'honneur. Un homme d'honneur remboursait toujours ses dettes.

Peut-être bien que le temps était venu de mettre son passé, sa haine et son égo de côté pour essayer de vivre un peu.

« C'est à notre tour de vivre. »

La voix de Sakura... elle n'avait dit que des choses horriblement profondes depuis son réveil et il avait été trop bête pour s'en rendre compte.

« T'es qu'un con. »

Ça c'était du Naruto. Moins profond, moins subtile, mais tout aussi véridique. Et depuis quand les deux autres avaient raison et lui tort sur toute la ligne ? Il venait de régler un épineux problème mais il se retrouvait avec un autre plus chiant sur les bras. Il ne serait pas dit que lui, Sasuke Uchiha, resterait à la traîne derrière les deux boulets de la team 7.

Il devait redevenir fort, refaire partie de la bande, écouter les conseils de Sakura et les ignorer ensuite parce qu'il en aurait de meilleurs, provoquer Naruto et le massacrer parce qu'il serait plus doué, retourner au village pour avoir de nouveau une place et une raison d'être...

Ça c'était encore loin d'être une certitude par contre.

Les pensées cheminaient, bouillonnaient, explosaient dans sa tête et d'un coup, tout devint plus limpide. La boule qui lui alourdissait le ventre disparut, la tension de ses muscles s'évanouit, la froideur de son corps fut remplacée par une chaleur agréable et un fourmillement familier parcourut tout son être. Pour la première fois depuis près de deux semaines, il put prendre une profonde inspiration sans avoir le sentiment d'étouffer.

Des sons lui parvinrent alors. Des bruits étranges qui entraient par sa fenêtre ouverte. De doux coassements, des grillons, le vent dans les feuilles, le murmure de l'eau... une mélodie qui venait du lointain. Avait-elle toujours été là ?

Les odeurs se firent incroyablement plus fortes, sa peau frissonna du contact de son lit, du bois, du mur rugueux. La plante de ses pieds sentait le confort du tapis et ses imperfections dans quelques peluches usées. Un peu plus loin, il entra en contact avec le plancher ciré dont émanait une odeur de miel et de résine. Lissé par les années, quelques lattes légèrement branlantes et la veine du bois régulière. Les murs... il n'avait plus besoin de les toucher pour savoir qu'ils étaient là. Il les sentait. Il émanait d'eux une douce énergie qui n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il sentait au dehors et qui était plus vivant. En se concentrant, il aurait même pu dire à quelle épaisseur de ciment il avait affaire.

Il n'y avait que du noir autour de lui, mais le noir pouvait arborer d'étonnantes nuances. Il suffisait juste qu'il acceptât d'y évoluer en toute confiance. Il fallait qu'il fît confiance à ce qui l'entourait et surtout, à ce qu'il était.

Il était le dernier des Uchiha, mais il serait aussi le premier à vivre sans sa pupille rouge. Le sharingan n'était plus là mais lui si. Et il saurait leur montrer à tous qu'il n'existait pas que par ses yeux, qu'il n'était pas fort que grâce à eux.

Il venait de découvrir un monde nouveau qu'il lui tardait d'explorer.

Un monde de ténèbres.

Des ténèbres qui seraient sa force.

**********

Il faisait encore frais et sûrement le soleil était-il à peine levé que lui se trouvait déjà sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il était debout au milieu de ce champ de terre, le nez vers le ciel et il attendait, détendu et serein.

Il n'avait pas voulu attendre Naruto et Sakura. Une étrange excitation l'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit mais il ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué pour autant. Le fait d'avoir pu marcher jusqu'ici sans tomber ou trébucher une seule fois contribuait aussi grandement à sa bonne humeur.

Comment une simple décision avait-elle pu changer autant de choses ? Il ne s'était même pas écoulé une journée et pourtant, il se sentait radicalement différent de ce qu'il avait été la veille. Déjà, il n'était plus dans le noir. Ou plus dans le même noir qu'avant.

Il sentait les flux d'énergie de tout ce qui était vivant ou non dans sa tête. La sensation était indescriptible. Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi sentir les énergies avant... mais là c'était tellement plus fort que ça lui en avait presque retourné les sens. On dit que lorsqu'un sens s'éteint, les autres se décuplent pour palier le manque... sa perception des énergies en faisait-elle partie ?

Il avait voulu s'en assurer avant d'être rejoint par Naruto et Sakura et c'était pourquoi il avait décidé de se placer au centre du terrain d'entraînement pour s'exercer. Pendant plus de deux heures, il avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir la vie comme un nouveau né ouvrait les yeux sur les premiers jours de son existence. Ses souvenirs lui permettaient de faire la comparaison et ce qu'il avait pu en déduire... c'était qu'en devenant aveugle, il avait acquis la capacité de voir bien plus qu'une personne avec des yeux en bonne santé.

Une voix lui parvint, loin derrière lui. C'était Naruto qui râlait encore et Sakura qui répondait pour le calmer. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans sa chambre ce matin et ça l'avait agacé parce que le blond pensait qu'il s'était défilé après la débâcle de la veille. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Son cher petit boulet allait être bien surpris aujourd'hui.

Et puis à mesure que les deux jeunes gens approchaient, Sasuke put effleurer autre chose de bien plus singulier...

Leurs chakra avaient une couleur dans sa tête... bleu tirant sur le violet pour Naruto et bleu turquoise pour Sakura. Dans ses ténèbres, cela ressemblait à des espèces de brumes informes qui se mouvaient et gagnaient en intensité à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient dans sa direction... intéressant.

Et puis le battement de leur cœur que ne pouvait dissimuler le frottement de leurs chaussures sur le sol. Le froissement discret de leurs vêtements aussi, le ventre de Naruto qui gargouillait. Il entendait des choses imperceptibles sans se faire agresser par tous les autres bruits alentours. Il suffisait qu'il se focalisât sur eux pour que le reste s'estompât.

Et enfin... un sentiment ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Une seconde plus tôt, il était serein et un peu excité, puis une vague de frustration et de colère l'avait assailli avant que cela fûtt remplacé par une onde apaisante teintée de patience. Ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui... il n'avait aucune raison d'enchaîner si vite des émotions si contradictoires. Alors... est-ce que ça venait d'eux ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que le blond et la rosée atteignaient leur destination.

- Te voilà enfin ! T'aurais pu nous attendre quand même ! Râla Naruto.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire plus large et se tourna vers eux. Un sentiment de surprise et de préoccupation le gêna un faible instant avant de disparaître.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es une vraie marmotte monsieur le raté, répondit Sasuke sur un ton moqueur mais dépourvu de sarcasme.

Le sentiment de surprise revint à la charge avec une dose d'incompréhension.

- T'as pris des cours d'amabilité depuis hier ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être bien. Bon, on s'y met ?

Et la surprise fit place à une joie immense ainsi qu'à un grand soulagement. Sasuke ne pouvait plus en douter, ça venait bien de ses deux coéquipiers. Au cours de la bataille, il avait effectivement tout perdu, mais c'était apparemment pour obtenir autre chose en retour.

Lui qui n'avait jamais compris ni accepté les sentiments, voilà que le destin lui jouait un drôle de tour en lui accordant le pouvoir de les sentir.

Une vue troquée contre une empathie... l'avenir seul saurait lui dire s'il avait gagné au change. Mais quoi que fût ce qu'on lui réservait, il n'en démordrait plus.

Ses ténèbres seraient sa force.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà ! C'était mon petit cadeau pour Sasuke en remplacement de ses yeux. Vous trouvez ça bizarre ? Peut-être bien, mais ça aura son utilité ! Vous aurez peut-être du mal à piger ma logique pendant un ou deux chapitres mais n'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser mes lecteurs sur le carreau et les explications viendront à point nommé. Juste que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Pensez à la petite review qui fait bien et on se retrouve Dimanche 31 Janvier pour le chapitre 6 "Nos liens".

BONNE SEMAINE !


	6. Nos liens

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Bon, le vif du sujet c'est pour aujourd'hui et je dois dire que c'est vraiment là que le ton est donné. Vous allez sûrement avoir peur de la réaction d'un des personnages, mais souvenez-vous bien que je ne fais jamais rien sans raison ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Nos liens**

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. C'était une leçon que Sakura avait eu bien vite fait d'apprendre en entrant dans le monde des ninjas. Ça s'était révélé d'autant plus vrai depuis ce jour où Iruka l'avait mise en équipe avec Naruto et Sasuke. Le premier qu'elle détestait plus que tout et le deuxième qu'elle aimait éperdument et même jusqu'à la déraison.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis lors.

Mais pouvait-on réellement ne parler que de changement ? Bouleversement, révolution, retournement à 180°, coups de théâtre... ou peut-être bien que seule une notion n'existant pas mais représentant un mélange de tout cela serait capable d'approcher un peu l'ampleur de ce que l'équipe 7 avait vécu depuis sa création jusqu'à cette semaine complètement folle.

Tout avait été normal au début de leurs retrouvailles. Désagréablement normal, mais normal quand même. Un Naruto fonceur, un Sasuke distant et renfrogné et une Sakura qui essayait de faire tampon entre tout ça. Tel que ça avait toujours été en fait. Mais quelque chose était arrivé durant cette nuit qui avait fait suite à leur premier entraînement. Quelque chose de crucial et la jeune femme n'était pas bien sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce fameux matin une semaine plus tôt, Naruto et elle s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre de l'Uchiha bon gré mal gré pour l'emmener au terrain d'entraînement. Seulement tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé c'était une pièce déserte et un lit à peine défait. Le blond s'était immédiatement mis à pester contre son ancien coéquipier qui, selon ses propres termes, recommençait « ses caprices d'enfoiré arrogant et trop sûr de lui ». Sakura n'avait pu que soupirer d'ennui et de déception.

Ils avaient cependant eu l'idée de voir si Sasuke n'avait pas pris les devants et grand bien leur en avait pris car au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils avaient enfin découvert le jeune homme en question au beau milieu du terrain, le nez levé au ciel et le corps parfaitement détendu. Rien que ce dernier fait était déjà étonnant.

Sa façon – presque douce – de leur adresser la parole et son sourire en coin dépourvu de son sarcasme habituel avait fini de les estomaquer. Naruto en était presque tombé sur le cul et Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en sentir incroyablement soulagée. Quoi qu'il se fût passé dans la tête du brun, ça avait eu l'air de le conduire à une sorte de révélation qui leur serait vraisemblablement salutaire.

Doux euphémisme que cela. À ce moment, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu conscience que le plus grand chamboulement de sa vie était sur le point de se produire.

Au début, ça avait été discret en vérité. La reprise de l'entraînement avait été plus que bizarre et tous trois étaient un peu gênés, ne sachant plus vraiment comment se comporter. Ils avaient aussi dû faire avec les sauts d'humeur de Sasuke qui arrivaient à n'importe quel moment. On aurait dit que ses émotions s'étaient prises pour un yoyo durant les deux premiers jours.

Un moment calme et concentré, l'instant d'après irritable et agacé. Comme s'il essayait de concilier deux parts de lui-même qui ne cessaient de rentrer en conflit. Sakura avait aussi remarqué que le brun avait eu un peu de mal à rester près d'eux par moment, s'exilant à l'autre bout du terrain pour se reposer de temps à autre. Naruto et elle l'avaient mal pris bien sûr, croyant que leur présence était toujours indésirable, mais au fur et à mesure, Sakura avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose perturbait vraiment Sasuke.

Cependant, plus ils s'acharnaient dans leurs exercices jusqu'à l'épuisement, plus chacun parvenait à maîtriser de mieux en mieux la situation. L'un dans l'autre, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins ajustés à ces étranges paramètres. Naruto pétillait à nouveau de joie et de malice, Sasuke était serein et plus enclin à supporter l'énergie de son comparse et Sakura rayonnait de voir ses deux amis reprendre leur vie en mains.

Et c'est là que les choses avaient commencé à totalement dégénérer.

Jamais encore il n'y avait eu une telle entente et une telle cohésion entre eux trois. Sasuke avait encore balayé tous les pronostics en récupérant ses aptitudes et bien plus encore, à une vitesse carrément hallucinante. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Naruto s'était investi à 100% et en avaient résulté des combats magnifiques d'une bien rare intensité. Sakura savait qu'elle n'avait pas leur niveau, mais elle était tout de même parvenue à faire progresser ses acquis en adaptant certains exercices à ses compétences.

Comme elle restait plus souvent sur le côté, pour affiner son chakra médical, concocter de nouveaux remèdes ou donner un œil critique pour analyser les mouvements et les techniques de ses équipiers, elle avait eu l'opportunité de vraiment les regarder pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée au Mont Myouboku.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que les années avaient été généreuses avec eux. Les deux petits garçons de son souvenir étaient devenus des hommes d'une prestance à faire pâlir les ninjas les plus accomplis de l'ANBU.

Quand Sasuke était encore chez Orochimaru puis dans l'Akatsuki pour atteindre le dernier membre de sa famille maudite (ce qu'il leur avait expliqué sans s'enfoncer dans les détails), Sakura avait pu se rapprocher de Naruto. Elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle avait même développé pour lui une très grande affection et une admiration non moins importante. Celui qu'elle avait toujours trouvé stupide était en fait un jeune homme fier et droit qui ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu occuper cette place si privilégiée à ses côtés parce qu'ainsi seulement, elle avait pu faire la lumière sur son véritable visage. Elle avait pu voir à travers ce masque de bonhomie qu'il affichait devant tous les autres. Parce qu'elle était sa coéquipière et qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre la détresse qu'avait provoqué en lui la perte de Sasuke. Une forte relation de confiance et de soutien s'était nouée et avec lui, elle avait vraiment eu le sentiment de devenir plus forte.

Comme elle le connaissait désormais mieux que quiconque, elle avait pu remarquer les subtils changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Ses sourires étaient redevenus vrais et n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ces simulacres qui la dégoûtaient. Son entrain s'était décuplé et ses yeux brillaient à nouveau.

Une complicité assez étroite était apparue entre Naruto et Sasuke. Seulement parfois, une expression troublée faisait son apparition sur les traits de Naruto lorsqu'il combattait au corps à corps avec Sasuke. Sakura était à peu près convaincue que ni lui ni le brun n'avait eu conscience de cela, mais de l'instant où elle l'avait remarqué, elle s'était concentrée pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Et ça ne manquait jamais : chaque fois que le brun et le blond étaient suants d'effort, imbriqués dans une prise de taïjutsu particulièrement complexe, l'Uzumaki arborait cet air un peu perdu et incertain qui faisait vaciller la flamme de son regard.

Puis ça avait continué. Plus seulement pendant les combats, mais pendant leurs repas, puis leurs moments de détente aussi.

Sakura avait entrepris de faire le point de son côté. Le doute ne cessait de la titiller et son regard s'égarait aussi très souvent vers l'un et l'autre de ses camarades.

Naruto était celui qui avait fait l'objet de toute son attention depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha après son entraînement avec Jiraiya. Il était rapidement devenu son havre de paix et son confident. Sasuke... elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui jusqu'à ses 12 ans, mais aurait-elle été aveugle à cette époque que la différence n'aurait pas été bien grande. Elle ne le voyait pas réellement. À présent en revanche, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier la beauté froide de ses traits si fins qu'ils en paraîtraient presque féminins, mais dont les cicatrices lui donnaient une virilité indéniable. Son allure était plus raffinée que celle de Naruto qui était un peu plus sauvage.

Depuis que son caractère s'était adouci, elle avait aussi pu en apprécier toutes les nuances. Il avait toujours ce côté rigide, sérieux et concentré qu'elle recherchait pour discuter de sujets sensibles desquels Naruto se désintéressait bien vite, mais il y avait aussi cette langue sarcastique à la répartie impitoyable qui pouvait autant la faire rire que la mettre en rage. Ce n'était pas le sex-symbol parfait de sa jeunesse. C'était un homme comme Naruto, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Avec ses bons côtés et ses mauvais. Avec son tempérament lunatique conditionné par la façon dont il se levait le matin.

Car au contraire de Naruto qui était toujours grognon au réveil avant de se mettre à sourire à tout va, lui se réveillait stoïque et la direction de son humeur était prise selon ce qu'il percevait des premières minutes de sa journée. Alerte à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment, renfrogné parce que le café n'aura pas été assez chaud, agacé parce que Naruto lui aura hurlé un « Bonjour ! » tonitruant dans les oreilles, ou parfaitement serein parce qu'il aura eu le temps de faire quelques exercices au calme avant de déjeuner.

Elle avait aimé chaque moment qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie depuis trois semaines.

Et depuis quelques jours, elle commençait à se dire que la complicité entre Naruto et Sasuke allait bien au-delà du lien fraternel que Naruto avait chéri plus que tout. Deux pôles opposés qui s'attiraient... ce n'était pas bien étonnant et elle s'en sentait ravie. Mais dans le même temps, elle avait peur de ne se retrouver que dans le rôle de celle qui tenait la chandelle. Quoi que, elle saurait s'en contenter tant qu'ils l'acceptaient toujours à leurs côtés. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

**********

Sasuke avait décidé de faire une pause et Sakura en avait profité pour embarquer Naruto dans un exercice de taïjutsu avec des modulations de chakra comme lui avait enseignées Tsunade. Sasuke avait un meilleur contrôle de son flux que Naruto, aussi se concentrait-il en solo sur d'autres objectifs. Parfois, Sakura l'aidait en ninjutsu pour que le brun se refamiliarisât avec son réseau de chakra qui semblait avoir évolué depuis la perte de ses yeux mais la plupart du temps, il préférait essayer de trouver seul les nouvelles clés de son système.

Pour le moment, elle était entièrement focalisée sur les mouvements qu'elle réalisait, tout en expliquant à Naruto ce qu'il devait faire pour intensifier son chakra dans tel ou tel muscle afin d'en décupler la puissance. Le blond ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur le concept, mais il ne ménageait cependant aucunement ses efforts pour y parvenir.

En d'autres circonstances, Sakura en aurait été ravie, mais plusieurs facteurs venaient ternir sa bonne humeur. En premier lieu, le blond faisait certes des efforts incommensurables, mais son esprit avait aussi l'air un peu ailleurs. Ensuite, le constant contact de son corps contre le sien la faisait réagir d'une drôle de façon et elle se fustigeait de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser. Enfin, quand son regard tombait dans les billes azurs, elle aurait pu jurer que Naruto détournait ses yeux comme pour l'éviter et ses joues se coloraient même de rouge.

Quelle était donc l'utilité de se fendre dans un exercice si compliqué si ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'y investir pleinement ? C'était à devenir dingue.

Et puis il y avait aussi son odeur. Par toutes les limaces ! Ce parfum épicé qui émanait de sa peau et cet arôme de miel qu'elle sentait sur ses cheveux quand leurs têtes se frôlaient. Le supplice de Tantale n'aurait pas été pire !

Car elle n'était pas non plus idiote. Elle savait que l'affection qu'elle entretenait pour son coéquipier s'était renforcée avec le temps, mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait au point de foutre en l'air le contrôle de ses hormones. Puis de toute façon, Naruto ne s'intéressait pas à elle. C'était sûrement ses espoirs fous et infondés qui la poussaient à voir des réactions chez lui qui n'étaient pas réelles.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de se déporter en arrière au moment où Naruto tentait une nouvelle prise sur elle. Elle glapit de surprise quand, pris dans son élan à cause du chakra qu'il avait injecté dans ses muscles, le blond perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur elle.

- OUCH !

Deux exclamations de douleur retentirent en même temps quand la rosée percuta le sol et que Naruto s'affala sur elle de tout son long. La jeune femme vit flou quelques secondes et sa tête lui tourna avant qu'elle ne parvînt à reprendre peu à peu ses esprits... seulement pour sentir son cœur s'embarquer dans une folle chevauchée.

De nouveau lucide, elle ne pouvait ignorer le poids de ce corps pressé contre elle et la chaleur qui menaçait de la faire littéralement flamber. Son souffle se saccada et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand, se redressant difficilement, Naruto se retrouva en appui au-dessus d'elle sur ses deux bras, le regard rivé dans le sien.

Et le trouble était là, au fond de ses prunelles océan, encore plus puissant qu'avant.

Le temps se figea. Sakura n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste alors que les yeux de Naruto suivaient les moindres lignes de son visage. Puis il se baissa, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ce parfum de miel et d'épices fît perdre toute notion de réalité à la jeune femme qui ne put que fermer les yeux quand des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes.

C'était hésitant et maladroit. C'était comme un brasier ardent dans son corps et un typhon entre ses oreilles. C'était Naruto... _son_ Naruto qui l'embrassait.

Et puis soudain plus rien.

La rupture se fit brusquement. Naruto se releva comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique. Son regard paniqué se riva au sol et il marmonna d'incompréhensibles excuses avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, laissant à terre une kunoichi totalement paumée et haletante.

Elle mit bien une minute à se mettre en position assise tant la déferlante de sentiments l'avait laissée pantelante. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'avait pris le blond mais déjà il avait disparu. Inconsciemment sa main se leva pour venir retracer du bout des doigts les lignes de ses lèvres. Elle ressentait un manque cruel et tout son corps réclamait une présence. La chaleur de Naruto avait été si agréable contre elle qu'elle avait maintenant l'impression de mourir de froid.

Chamboulée, elle sentit néanmoins une autre présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que Sasuke s'était assis à son tour et qu'il avait la tête dirigée vers le chemin retournant à leur résidence.

- Voilà qui va mettre son cerveau encore plus sens dessus-dessous qu'il ne l'est habituellement, dit doucement Sasuke en tournant légèrement la tête vers Sakura.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien. Comment avait-il pu savoir ce qui s'était passé alors que le geste avait été furtif et réalisé en pleine action pendant que lui-même s'entraînait au loin ? Évidemment, elle avait bien remarqué que les perceptions de Sasuke semblaient sans commune mesure depuis la perte de ses yeux, mais....

Et puis pourquoi pas après tout ? Depuis quelques jours, l'Uchiha avait l'air de percevoir même le plus improbable. Que ce fût l'état d'esprit de ses équipiers ou l'emplacement de certains objets en passant par la présence d'animaux dans les bois environnants ou même les changements du temps et les énergies de leurs jutsus.

C'était d'ailleurs un point qu'ils n'avaient que très peu abordé, le brun restant assez secret sur les évolutions de son potentiel. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait pour Sakura, c'était ce trouble et ce doute qui bataillaient en elle pour s'imposer.

- Je me demande s'il va réussir à s'en rendre compte maintenant ? S'interrogea Sasuke d'un ton absent.

- Se rendre compte ? Répéta Sakura.

- Nh. Tu est plus alerte que lui à ce niveau mais ça ne t'aide pas plus.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est un secret, répondit Sasuke sur un ton un peu enfantin.

Sakura le dévisagea, de plus en plus confuse. Décidément, leurs comportements devenaient n'importe quoi. Entre elle qui se battait avec ses questions, Naruto qui se démenait dans son trouble et Sasuke qui débarquait comme une fleur en ayant l'air de détenir tout le savoir du monde, rien ne filait droit.

Sakura sursauta alors quand elle sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa que c'était Sasuke qui s'était mis à caresser lentement sa joue de ses doigts pâles. Il parcourut ensuite son visage sans jamais appuyer le contact et Sakura resta immobile. Comme le brun ne possédait plus la vue, elle savait que le toucher était devenu son moyen de voir. Cependant, qu'essayait-il de voir en ce moment ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton visage, tu pleurais, dit Sasuke à voix basse en faisant toujours glisser ses doigts le long de la joue de la jeune femme. À ce moment, je dois dire que ça ne m'a pas fait grand chose. J'ai peut-être ressenti une gêne au fond de moi en sachant que c'était de ma faute, mais au final je m'en foutais.

Sakura trembla légèrement à ces mots qui semblaient si durs, mais elle savait que ça ne devait rien être en comparaison de ce que pouvait éprouver Sasuke alors qu'il se mettait à parler à cœur ouvert et que les mots suivants avaient l'air de peser des tonnes sur son estomac. Mais il les dit quand même :

- Aujourd'hui par contre... j'ai dû apprendre à te regarder d'une toute autre façon et il m'est devenu impossible de me foutre de ce que mes mots ou mes actions engendrent sur toi.

- Sasuke...

- Je ne comprenais pas tu sais ? Continua le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Les sentiments, les relations avec les gens... ça me passait loin au-dessus de la tête et je trouvais ça franchement inutile. À part le lien de la haine, il n'y avait rien. Maintenant... j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tout un pan de ma vie et il revient me percuter de plein fouet.

Sa main se baissa et Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer à la perte de ce contact. Le vide qui l'envahit la surprit même un instant tant il était similaire à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Naruto s'était enfui. Puis elle refocalisa toute son attention vers son interlocuteur, ne voulant rien perdre de ce qui se passait car d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle savait que ça aurait des répercussions énormes dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Son vis-à-vis souriait doucement et paraissait un peu perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme se garda bien de perturber sa réflexion et attendit simplement.

Le silence s'étira mais il n'était ni gêné ni pesant, juste confortable... quoi qu'également un peu étrange. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce nouveau Sasuke et elle ne savait donc pas encore comment agir avec lui. Mais l'Uchiha lui épargna la migraine en reprenant la conversation :

- Tout est confus entre nous ces derniers temps, mais je pense que ça ira, lâcha-t-il alors.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Bon d'accord, le brun avait vraiment mis de l'eau dans son vin depuis une semaine, il avait fait des progrès considérables en matière de sociabilisation, il parvenait à rester cordial et même à sourire naturellement de plus en plus souvent... mais depuis quand était-il aussi optimiste alors qu'elle-même n'avait aucune idée d'où ils en étaient ? Ça avait pourtant toujours été elle qui tempérait les émotions de tout le monde.

- Et je sais que tu finiras pas savoir... tout comme lui, poursuivit Sasuke.

Cela fit à nouveau tiquer Sakura, les mots lui rappelant ceux que le brun avait prononcés au début de la conversation. Elle voulut alors l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il entendait par là, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle réalisa que le visage du brun était près du sien... bien trop près. Et même de plus en plus près !

Incapable de réagir, elle laissa Sasuke combler la distance entre eux avant de sentir des lèvres se poser furtivement sur les siennes, puis s'appuyer un peu plus fort. Son cœur manqua exploser dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux se fermaient instinctivement.

Les lèvres embrasées remuèrent faiblement avant de se quitter aussi vite qu'elle s'étaient trouvées. Sakura se sentit silencieusement hurler de douleur lorsque le sentiment de perte revenait encore plus fort que jamais.

- Maintenant, tu as tout en main pour comprendre, murmura Sasuke.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux mais son cerveau ne pouvait plus rien analyser de ce qui se passait. Il y avait juste Sasuke qui souriait, ses doigts qui revinrent effleurer sa joue et puis un peu après, sa silhouette qui s'éloignait en la laissant seule avec ses questions et ses doutes.

En l'espace de vingt minutes, les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie l'avaient embrassée.

Il y avait d'abord le côté tumultueux, sauvage et imprévisible. L'odeur chaude et épicée qui émoustillait ses sens. Les mains fortes et hésitantes. Les lèvres pleines et habituées à sourire. La joie de vivre et l'espoir.

Et puis il y avait le côté calme et posé. L'odeur fraîche de la menthe qui détendait ses muscles et lui tournait la tête. Les mains puissantes et précises. Les lèvres fines et un peu sèches. Le courage et la détermination.

L'un était le soleil qui illuminait les journées. Lumineux et intense. Celui sans lequel les jours n'existeraient pas. Celui dont l'absence rendait le monde fade et terne. L'homme qui la réchauffait quand elle avait froid.

L'autre était la lune qui rendait les nuits moins ténébreuses. Doux et diffus. Celui sans lequel les nuits ne seraient que peur et désolation. Celui dont l'absence rendait le monde noir et effrayant. L'homme qui l'apaisait quand elle se sentait défaillir.

Deux astres si différents mais en tout point complémentaires. Deux entités autour desquelles elle ne pouvait que graviter sans jamais pouvoir s'en détacher au risque de mourir dans les souffrances les plus abominables.

Elle avait besoin des deux pour se sentir vivante. Leur présence irradiait encore sur ses lèvres et ses doigts fébriles en retraçaient les contours encore et encore, simplement pour se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

La certitude la frappa soudainement et elle se figea. De tout ce qui pouvait faire vivre une âme sur cette Terre, elle n'avait besoin que de ses deux étoiles. Elle n'avait besoin que d'eux deux et elle ne pouvait plus douter de ce que cela signifiait.

Elle ne pouvait plus douter des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ses deux coéquipiers...

Oh misère ! Mais comment Diable avait-elle pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon alors ? Ce verdict ça donne quoi ? Je me doute que le déroulement de ce chapitre a dû vous laisser quelques impressions et je brûle de les connaître ! N'hésitez surtout pas !

Dimanche 7 Février, soyez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 7 "Regarde-moi". On retrouvera notre blondinet national et notre brun énigmatique pour nous enfoncer un peu plus dans la mélasse de ce développement sentimental bordélique ! XD

BONNE SEMAINE !


	7. Regarde moi

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**/!\ _Little Warning _/!\**

**Pas de quoi casser quatre palmes à un ornithorinque mais y'a du lime dans ce chapitre.**

**... La convention veut que je prévienne alors voilà !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Regarde-moi**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Avait-il définitivement perdu la tête ? Quoi que... dès que Sakura allait recouvrer ses esprits et réaliser ce que Naruto lui avait fait, sûr que sa tête ne resterait pas bien longtemps sur ses épaules. Oh par tous les dieux ! Il venait de déclencher l'apocalypse ! Car la jeune femme ne pourrait pas lui pardonner cet égarement, pas plus qu'elle ne voudrait entendre ses pitoyables excuses.

En avait-il seulement ? Même pas ! Ça n'avait pas du tout été prémédité et la seule chose à dire pour sa défense était qu'il avait agi dans le feu de l'action sans réfléchir. Ce qu'il faisait toujours d'ailleurs. Mais où était son cerveau quand il en avait besoin ? À cela, Sasuke répondrait qu'il n'en avait jamais eu à la base mais là n'était pas l'important. Non, l'important c'était qu'il venait de provoquer la seule et unique personne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se mettre à dos... la vieille mise à part évidemment.

Mais il savait ! Oh oui il savait ! Jiraiya le lui avait souvent rabâché lorsqu'il lui avait raconté sa jeunesse et les nombreuses fois où il avait failli casser sa pipe. À chaque fois ça incluait une blonde à l'opulente poitrine et des intentions perverses. Sakura étant construite sur le même modèle, réplique de son maître dans les moindres détails (à part la poitrine mais c'était franchement mieux comme ça), le blond aurait dû se méfier en sa présence... en particulier depuis que son corps lui envoyait des signaux alarmants.

Et comme l'abruti qu'il était, il avait tout enfoui en lui et avait laissé mijoter jusqu'à l'explosion. Pouvait-on réellement lui en vouloir malgré tout ? La première fois en trois ans qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble et leur seule préoccupation c'était de s'entraîner à leur rythme et sans contrainte, jour après jour. Pas de mission, pas d'obligation, pas de règle, aucune convention, aucun regard... juste eux trois et rien d'autre au monde.

Naruto avait aimé ça.

Il retrouvait enfin celui qui lui avait tant manqué, il découvrait et redécouvrait même certains aspects de sa personnalité avec plaisir et très vite, sa présence lui était devenue irrévocablement indispensable. Les réactions de son corps allaient toutes dans ce sens. Il souriait quand il le voyait et se sentait vide quand il n'était pas là. Il recherchait son contact et sa présence à tout moment, provoquait des conflits ou des discussions juste pour entendre le son de sa voix et ça le faisait trembler d'excitation à chaque fois. Oui... d'excitation !

Alors il avait sérieusement commencé à se poser des questions, parce que dans le même temps il éprouvait aussi quelque chose de brûlant et de puissant lorsque Sakura entrait dans son champ de vision. Et pareillement, il avait soif de son contact et de sa voix tantôt douce et rieuse, tantôt autoritaire. Tant de forces bataillaient en lui quand il était en leur compagnie que ça avait fini par lui tourner la tête. Avant c'était simple et clair : il aimait Sakura et elle ne l'aimait pas. Il quémandait pathétiquement ses faveurs pendant qu'elle l'ignorait et courait après Sasuke. Ce dernier l'envoyait sur les roses et ne se préoccupait que de lui et un peu de sa rivalité avec Naruto. Une boucle... c'était pas compliqué.

Mais là... là... tout avait changé. Bien trop changé même. En bien ou en mal ? S'il devait être honnête, il dirait en bien sans le moindre doute. Car avec eux deux il était entier. Mais justement là était le problème... avec les deux seulement ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi et bien que son corps lui dît le contraire, il avait voulu trouver une issue. Il avait regardé Sasuke et Sakura pour voir s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes. À presque 17 ans il devrait déjà en avoir une idée, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que les relations amoureuses avaient été au centre de ses préoccupations non plus ces dernières années.

Il s'était interrogé donc, et avait fait chou blanc. Son corps lui montrait mais lui ne voulait pas de ça. C'était irrespectueux bon sang ! Alors il avait pris la résolution de se murer dans le silence et de sceller ses hormones tant qu'il ne pourrait pas choisir... quelle idée débile ! Ça n'avait fait que renforcer sa frustration pendant les entraînements, provoquant une perte de concentration et là... l'engrenage fatal !

Il s'était retrouvé allongé sur elle. Son corps en étroit contact avec la totalité du sien. Sa peau frôlant la sienne, son parfum chatouillant ses narines. Il avait dû lutter comme un damné pour s'empêcher d'humer sa peau comme un drogué en manque mais l'odeur était quand même bien là et entêtante. Le parfum de lilas que dégageait son épiderme, le shampoing à la rose qui imprégnait ses cheveux et ses lèvres... ses lèvres... il avait été incapable d'y résister ! Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il se penchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il les touchât.

Et puis là, plus rien ne compta que ce goût de cerise qui lui envahit la bouche.

Non c'était définitif, il était un homme mort ! Naruto en grogna de dépit et s'affala lamentablement sur son lit en remarquant à peine qu'il venait de parcourir tout le chemin de retour en marchant comme s'il avait eu le feu aux fesses. Trop noyé dans les images, les questions et les sensations qui défilaient dans son crâne. Il n'était pas fait pour traiter autant d'informations !

Enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'il entoura de ses bras, il se mit à ruminer ses pensées en se demandant encore et encore comment il allait faire pour réparer ça. Mais plus il y pensait et plus les yeux émeraudes dans lesquels il avait plongé avec délectation avant de goûter au fruit défendu, s'imposaient dans son esprit. Si bien qu'il n'eut pas conscience qu'une personne entrait dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît une voix :

- Tu as l'art de te mettre dans des situations inextricables de façon aussi spectaculaire qu'inattendue.

Ce timbre de voix grave et rassurant qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Sasuke le fit se tendre immédiatement. La deuxième personne qui lui causait tant de difficultés arrivait juste au moment où il venait de s'empêtrer dans la mélasse avec la première. Franchement magnifique ! Le blond n'eut même pas le courage de lever la tête pour le regarder, mais cela ne sembla pas outrer Sasuke qui s'avança lentement vers lui.

- Ruminer n'est pas une solution, lui dit-il avec nonchalance.

Naruto émit un grognement en réponse signifiant à peu de chose près « Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? ». Sasuke pouffa très légèrement et soupira.

- Pas un pour relever l'autre... bon, arrête de faire ton légume et va prendre une douche, ça te détendra et tu auras l'esprit plus clair pour aborder ce nouveau problème.

Naruto ne bougea pas, réfléchissant à ses options. Se lever et se doucher ? Il n'en avait pas du tout envie, sauf... sauf s'il n'y allait pas seul. Et chier ! Foutu corps en manque qui lui faisait penser à des foutus trucs inappropriés ! Il embrassait tout juste Sakura pour ensuite vouloir se doucher avec son coéquipier. Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui.

- Allez ne fais pas l'enfant, asséna Sasuke en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'obliger à sortir de son lit. À la douche !

Naruto bougonna mais se laissa tirer vers la salle de bain, heureux au fond de lui de se faire mener là-bas par Sasuke. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il resta planté comme un idiot alors que les désirs se bousculaient en lui. Au moment où Sasuke allait le laisser seul, se dirigeant vers la porte, le corps de l'Uzumaki réagit malgré lui et il saisit la manche de son kimono d'une main ferme. Sasuke s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête, posant une question muette au blond.

- Reste, lui dit-il simplement.

Et en vérité, il ne pouvait guère dire plus car il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il voulait. Son instinct parlait pour lui et il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir où ça allait le mener. Pourtant, il avait envie de tenter le coup. Il s'était déjà mis dans la merde de toute façon, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle importance ?

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut que Sasuke allait dégager sa manche et sortir en lui disant d'arrêter de se conduire comme un gosse. Naruto attendit même une remarque sarcastique dont le brun avait le secret, mais rien ne vint. Le silence s'appesantit et au bout d'un temps infini, Sasuke hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Naruto relâcha son souffle discrètement, réalisant alors qu'il l'avait retenu inconsciemment depuis qu'il avait attrapé son vis-à-vis.

Mécaniquement, chacun ôta ses vêtements pour se préparer à se doucher. Ça leur était déjà arrivé bien des fois lors de missions ou simplement après des entraînements à l'académie, mais à ce moment précis, cela porta une connotation bien plus puissante aux yeux de Naruto et il s'en sentit étrangement fébrile. Sasuke était un homme comme lui, il n'avait donc rien qui pourrait surprendre Naruto, mais ce dernier ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de regarder l'effeuillage du brun avec une certaine impatience et une fascination démesurée. Comme s'il avait toujours rêvé de cet instant.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke semblait s'en foutre pas mal. Il finit de se mettre à nu, dévoilant ce corps musclé à la peau pâle qui aurait fait saliver toutes les donzelles de Konoha et des environs. Naruto en resta hypnotisé. Ce n'était qu'un corps, certes, mais c'était surtout _son _corps. Les lignes de ses jambes fuselées, son torse glabre, ses abdos bien dessinés et son... regarde plus haut Naruto !

Le blond se mit une gifle mentale et s'insulta de tous les noms. S'il continuait sur cette voie, l'afflux de sang qu'il sentait se diriger vers le bas n'allait pas passer longtemps inaperçu, pas même pour un aveugle ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Sasuke était justement en train de dérouler les bandes blanches qu'il portait maintenant plus par habitude que par nécessité, libérant ainsi ses yeux, trop souvent cachés au goût de Naruto.

Autrefois ils étaient d'un noir charbon, porteurs d'une intensité déstabilisante pour quiconque y plongeait. Aujourd'hui, le noir avait tourné au gris et les ténèbres étaient parties (au sens propre comme au figuré) mais l'intensité était toujours là, même encore plus forte qu'avant. Une fois seulement Naruto avait pu plonger dans ces yeux qui ne voyaient plus et il avait alors senti comme une décharge lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Des yeux qui ne voyaient rien mais qui semblaient tout transpercer. C'était intimidant... et plutôt agréable aussi.

L'eau se mit à couler, délassant les corps mais ne pouvant rien faire pour les esprits en surchauffe... pour un esprit en surchauffe notamment. Naruto avait le regard fixé sur chaque mouvement effectué par l'Uchiha et à ses yeux, un geste aussi banal que se passer du savon sur le corps devenait une danse d'un érotisme suffocant.

Sasuke était magnifique.

Quelque part, Naruto ressentit soudainement la cécité de Sasuke comme un fardeau plus pesant qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Lui pouvait voir combien le brun avait changé rien qu'en détaillant son corps, mais Sasuke ne le pourrait plus lui. Et pourtant il le voulait tellement ! Il s'était battu comme un diable pendant des années pour capter ce regard charbon et il n'avait plus aucune chance d'y parvenir.

Mais il le cherchait toujours.

Il voulait que Sasuke le voie. Il voulait être important à ses yeux. Il voulait que l'Uchiha reconnaisse sa force et son évolution. Pour cela... avait-il vraiment besoin de ses yeux ? Non, il y avait d'autres façons de voir. Des dizaines d'autres façons et avec lui, il avait appris à les connaître. Sasuke ne pouvait plus le voir comme avant mais ça ne changeait rien. Naruto avait toujours besoin de son regard... même encore plus besoin de son _nouveau_ regard. Il le savait mais ne se sentait pas le courage de le dire. Deux mots... juste deux putain de mots...

- Regarde-moi, souffla-t-il enfin.

Sasuke stoppa tous ses gestes et attendit. Naruto fut submergé par son envie incontrôlable.

- Regarde-moi Sasuke, répéta-t-il d'une voix où se mêlait sensualité et désespoir.

Les mots résonnèrent des heures à ses oreilles, se réverbérant dans le silence de la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas ce petit mot anodin qu'il avait lâché quelques minutes plus tôt pour retenir Sasuke, c'était une demande qui pouvait tout bouleverser. Mais il ne pouvait rien contre. Ça avait été la même chose avec Sakura. Il avait ressenti ce même désir impérieux de fondre sur ses lèvres que maintenant alors qu'il voulait plus que tout laisser courir ses doigts sur ce corps trop longtemps hors de portée.

Un corps hors de portée qui combla doucement la distance pourtant infime et malgré tout trop immense, dans cette cabine de douche spacieuse.

Sasuke se tint droit devant Naruto, son regard vide fixé droit devant lui, presque dans les yeux azurs du blond. Puis sa main se leva et se posa sur la joue de Naruto. Le souffle du jinchuuriki se coupa et un frisson secoua tout son être.

La deuxième main rejoignit la première pour prendre le visage en coupe. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, mais les respirations légèrement plus pénibles brisaient à elles seules la quiétude des lieux. Le temps paraissait tourner au ralenti. Une sorte de status quo s'instaura alors que les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, redoutant de détruire ce moment éphémère.

Mais il le fallait... car il en fallait plus pour Naruto. Et ce fut comme si Sasuke l'avait senti parce que ses mains se mirent à descendre. Le cou, les épaules, les clavicules, les pectoraux. Il effleura les deux petits boutons de chair pointés par l'excitation et un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto qui s'en mordit les lèvres. Sasuke ne dit rien mais recommença son mouvement, cherchant peut-être à provoquer cette nouvelle réaction. Mais Naruto se retint. Par honte ? Par peur ? Il ne savait pas trop.

Fermant les yeux, il focalisa son attention sur le parcours de ces mains sur son corps et sur la traînée de feu qu'elles laissaient derrière elle. Pris d'un désir encore plus fou, il eut alors le courage à la limite de la témérité de découvrir à son tour cette peau blanche qui l'appelait. Et au toucher, elle était aussi douce qu'il l'avait rêvée, mais plus irrégulière aussi. Des cicatrices, d'anciennes blessures, des muscles fermes, des creux et des bosses... toutes les nivellations délicieuses d'un corps fait pour accueillir ses doigts.

Les doigts ne voulurent jamais s'arrêter et les corps criaient pour plus de contact, se rapprochant encore, les deux ninjas finirent par se retrouver entièrement collés l'un à l'autre, les reliefs de leur anatomie s'épousant presque naturellement à la perfection. Deux pièces d'une même entité, réunie après avoir été cassée.

Les ronronnements et gémissements se noyèrent dans les souffles heurtés et encore une fois, les lèvres trouvèrent instinctivement leur chemin vers leur destinée. Hésitant, puis ardent, puis dément. La folie fit place à la douceur et Naruto se retrouva bientôt plaqué durement contre la paroi de carrelage froid. Sasuke chaloupa contre lui et ondula des hanches pour accentuer le frottement de leurs membres gonflés l'un contre l'autre.

Dieu que c'était bon !

Une explosion de sensation et de passion. Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des lèvres qu'il dévorait ou des mains qui le caressaient et le griffaient, il ne pouvait dire ce qui le rendait le plus extatique. Jusqu'à ce que des doigts fins se refermassent sur leurs deux membres et là, il se perdit au-delà de la conscience.

Il réprima un cri presque animal alors qu'il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le mur tant il s'y plaquait pour tenter de rester debout. Mais ses jambes flageolaient et menacèrent de céder. Un bras puissant passa dans son dos, lui offrant le salut de son maintien et, plus assuré, il rejoignit cette main qui leur appliquait déjà une douce torture, pour apporter sa contribution.

Il se gorgeait de cette chaleur qui grondait en lui tout comme des cris suaves et des murmures inarticulés de Sasuke. Tout se mélangea et monta au point qu'il n'en pût plus. Un voile blanc se déposa subitement sur ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'une vague de plaisir presque douloureuse lui ravageait le corps.

Puis tout retomba.

Les deux hommes étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Sasuke posée sur le torse de Naruto et son bras gauche toujours autour de ses reins alors que le blond avait entouré ses épaules. Ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle et Naruto sourit, confus mais repu de cette scène qu'il n'aurait pu que vivre dans ses fantasmes et rêves mouillés. Mais c'était devenu vrai.

Sasuke s'éloigna, un peu flagada mais vraisemblablement satisfait. Il déposa un bécot sur les lèvres de Naruto et se repositionna sous le jet de la douche pour nettoyer de son corps, les fluides résultant de leur ébat. L'Uzumaki resta appuyé contre le mur, dévorant Sasuke des yeux. Comment était-il donc possible de vivre une expérience aussi fantastique ? Comment un corps pouvait-il générer des vagues d'énergie et de volupté aussi transcendantes ?

Il avait cru être excité avant, mais ça n'avait rien été en comparaison de ce moment. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait plus et même là, il n'avait fait qu'effleurer les prémices de leurs possibilités. Car il y en avait tellement ! Avec Sasuke ce serait un déchaînement sauvage et sensuel. Et avec Sakura... la douceur qui le fascinait et le rassasiait tant.

Mais ce n'était plus possible. Il fallait faire un choix. Et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait fait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Même s'il pouvait vivre le plus extraordinaire avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et son rival, même s'il pouvait atteindre un autre niveau d'existence en en faisant son amant, il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose. Il se détestait pour penser ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il en avait juste besoin.

Alors il ne méritait rien. S'il ne pouvait faire preuve d'honnêteté en se défaisant de la présence de l'un ou de l'autre, il ne les méritait aucunement. Parce qu'à agir ainsi, il finirait pas les blesser. Et blesser ce n'était pas aimer. Il ne devait pas aimer comme ça... et c'était lui que ça blessait.

Le sourire doux qu'il avait affiché jusque là s'évanouit et bien vite, il se mit à se lamenter et à se maudire pour sa faiblesse. Il détourna les yeux du corps si parfait et si fait pour lui qui lui faisait face, cherchant vainement à trouver un moyen de tout expliquer à Sasuke sans le vexer. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer respectueusement de même qu'il ne le pouvait pas avec Sakura...

- Quelque chose te dérange, dit Sasuke à brûle-pourpoint.

Ce n'était pas du tout une question mais plutôt l'énoncé d'un fait et Naruto en sursauta légèrement. Que devait-il dire ? Qu'en effet il souffrait d'un manque alors que le brun venait juste de lui faire vivre les cinq minutes les plus intenses de son existence ? Jamais il ne pourrait lui sortir une telle chose. Et pourtant... pourtant il en ressentait l'ardent besoin. Comme s'il savait d'instinct que quoi qu'il dirait, Sasuke le saurait déjà.

N'avait-il pas été incroyablement perceptif ces derniers temps ? Alors Naruto soupira et regarda un instant Sasuke qui était toujours détendu sous le jet d'eau, sans bouger ni parler... ni même donner l'impression qu'il écoutait le blond.

- J'me demandais juste... ce que... enfin, hésita Naruto de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'me demandais ce que ça ferait si...

- Si elle avait été là aussi, finit Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle à dire.

- Oui, admit un peu honteusement Naruto.

Il se sentit immédiatement rougir et remercia pour la première fois le ciel que son vis-à-vis fût aveugle et ne pût le voir ainsi. Puis comme s'il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait laissé entendre par ce simple mot ce qu'il redoutait justement de faire croire à Sasuke, il s'empressa de poursuivre :

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne m'a pas suffit rien qu'avec toi ! Lâcha-t-il avec une panique grandissante à l'idée que l'Uchiha pût se sentir blesser et lui en vouloir. Mais c'est vrai que... que j'me pose quand même la question.

- ...

- Est-ce que... est-ce que ça te gêne ? Demanda-t-il, incertain face au silence de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sous la pomme de douche qui déversait une eau toujours aussi chaude, répandant des vapeurs étouffantes autour d'eux.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il baissa d'abord la tête, ouvrant ses yeux qui fixaient inlassablement le vide, puis il tourna légèrement son oreille vers Naruto pour lui montrer qu'il lui accordait toute son attention.

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas, répondit-il enfin au plus grand soulagement de Naruto. À vrai dire... je me posais exactement la même question, poursuivit-il au plus grand étonnement de son interlocuteur.

- Ah oui ? S'estomaqua le blond en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Nh. Je me disais... que je l'avais suffisamment faite souffrir comme ça et je ne veux plus jamais la laisser derrière moi... derrière nous, expliqua-t-il succinctement.

Naruto fut véritablement soufflé par tant de sincérité autant que par ce que les mots de Sasuke impliquaient.

- Je ne veux plus la laisser non plus, admit-il à son tour. Pas plus que je ne veux te laisser toi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

La confession avait été lâchée d'une traite et Naruto savait que s'il n'avait pas saisi sa chance pour le dire maintenant, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage d'avouer cela à Sasuke. Le brun sembla un instant figé, mais aussi calme que d'ordinaire. L'Uzumaki ne comprenait décidément pas comment cet homme fier et impétueux qu'il avait connu avait pu à ce point changer. Mais en toute honnêteté, il ne pouvait nier apprécier cette évolution.

- Resteras-tu avec moi ? Lui demanda Sasuke d'une voix à la fois déterminée et fragile qui déstabilisa Naruto.

- Ai-je été avec toi jusqu'à présent ? Demanda le blond en retour.

- Toujours, répondit Sasuke sans hésitation.

- Alors je crois que tu as ma réponse. Et celle de Sakura ne devrait pas être différente, tu peux en être sûr.

- ...

Naruto se passa une main sur la nuque. Bien entendu, ils venaient de faire tous deux un bond de géant dans leur relation, car le jeune homme n'était pas bête au point de ne pas avoir saisi toutes les conséquences de cette discussion, mais il restait néanmoins un problème de taille qui lui pèserait lourdement tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas réglé.

- Comment tu crois qu'elle va prendre ça si on lui dit pour... nous et pour... enfin... pour ce qu'on aimerait qu'elle fasse ? Demanda Naruto qui se trémoussa de gêne.

- Ça ne fera que résoudre son dilemme, répondit Sasuke dans un murmure inaudible sous le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait encore.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, dit le brun d'une voix un peu plus forte en arrêtant l'eau.

- Dis-moi putain j'ai pas entendu, s'agaça de suite Naruto.

Sasuke lui décocha son fameux sourire narquois et quitta la cabine de douche.

- Pas grave. Sors de là-dedans sinon tu vas finir pas avoir la peau fripée et je sens que je n'aurais plus envie de te toucher parce que niveau sensation, c'est pas Byzance, lança moqueusement Sasuke en se saisissant d'une serviette blanche pour se draper dedans.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu ne comptes pas rester avec nous quand on sera vieux et ridés par l'âge ? Demanda Naruto en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Sasuke émit un petit rire, comme s'il avait vu l'expression faciale de son presque-amant et répliqua sarcastiquement :

- Bien sûr que non qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand le moment viendra, je me rabattrai sur des plus jeunes.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, rétorqua Naruto en souriant malgré tout face à cette plaisanterie.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? J'espère que tu es plus vif au lit que tu ne l'es par l'esprit sinon Sakura et moi nous passerons de tes services, ajouta Sasuke avec une sorte de fatalisme sur-joué.

- Hey ! J'te permets pas de remettre en cause mon habileté ! Et d'ailleurs une fois que vous m'aurez goûté, vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de moi, répondit pompeusement Naruto en renfilant son pantalon qui glissa sur sa peau encore un peu humide.

- Tu ne doutes de rien. Mais soit, nous te prendrons au mot et mettrons ta place à nos côtés au vote, dit Sasuke en reprenant ses vêtements.

- Pfff ! Sûr que ça va plaire à Sakura ça... elle va plutôt nous foutre une belle beigne dans la tronche pour avoir osé penser à un truc pareil.

- Y'a des chances. Bon, on va la voir ou on attend que M. Uzumaki se décide à collecter le peu de courage dont il dispose ?

- Tu vas voir si j'ai pas de courage, réagit derechef Naruto en passant en coup de vent devant Sasuke pour sortir de la chambre.

Puis, comme mû d'une soudaine hésitation, il revint sur ses pas et attrapa la main du brun qui venait juste de finir de s'habiller, pour le tirer derrière lui. Sasuke ne lâcha pas un mot et Naruto s'avoua chanceux de ne pas avoir essuyé une autre de ses moqueries. Peut-être le brun était-il lui aussi nerveux à cause de la discussion à venir ? Non... vraiment aucune chance.

En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de chambre de la jeune femme. Naruto tenait la main de Sasuke presque comme si sa vie en dépendait... ou comme s'il craignait que le brun s'échappât. Il resta un instant sans bouger devant la porte, en proie à un furieux doute. Était-il suffisamment sûr d'avoir le courage de dire le fond de sa pensée à Sakura alors qu'il avait déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à le faire avec Sasuke une heure plus tôt ?

Son hésitation ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps et il leva son poing serré pour toquer à la porte. Au moment où il allait frapper, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva :

- Elle est sous la douche, dit-il nonchalamment.

Naruto se stoppa en pleine course et écarquilla les yeux.

Elle était sous la douche... sous la douche... douche...

À la seule pensée de ce mot, des dizaines d'images envahirent son esprit. Un corps ferme et musclé, une peau blanche criblée de discrètes cicatrices, le ruissellement de l'eau dans une chevelure ébène, le parcours des fines gouttelettes sur les membres d'un jeune homme... la chaleur qui montait jusqu'à une intensité presque insoutenable.

Et puis soudain, il y eut un autre corps. Plus en courbes, des formes généreuses, un ventre plat, un nombril appelant sa langue, des seins dessinés pour accueillir ses mains, des lèvres roses et des cheveux de la même couleur.

Puis les deux corps qui se recontraient et qui l'envoutaient, les mains qui se cherchaient, les gémissements qui s'échappaient. L'eau qui ruisselait et le désir qui montait... et montait... et montait... et...

- Bien, je crois que ça confirme mes soupçons, dit une voix amusée. On va la laisser se doucher tranquille et tu vas aller te calmer dans ton lit.

Naruto tourna lentement la tête vers celui qui lui avait parlé alors que son poing était toujours figé devant la porte. La bouffée de chaleur qui menaçait de l'envahir lui fit monter le rouge aux joues quand il réalisa que l'un des acteurs de son fantasme se tenait devant lui... mais avec des vêtements.

Sasuke lui souriait narquoisement et sans mot dire, il s'éloigna de la chambre de Sakura en entraînant le blond un peu perdu derrière lui. Naruto se laissa guider sans résister, son pauvre cerveau tournant toujours à cent à l'heure. Il eut ensuite vaguement conscience de s'allonger sur son lit avec un autre poids installé à ses côtés.

- Elle viendra sûrement nous chercher pour le dîner, lui dit le brun dans un murmure.

Naruto acquiesça en silence et se laissa submerger par la sensation du corps contre lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Bien plus tard... ou peu de temps après, il n'en savait trop rien, il sentit une autre présence dans la pièce. Cependant, la fatigue et les émotions de la journée l'avaient harassé et il ne trouvait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour déterminer s'il rêvait ou s'il était éveillé.

Il sentit ensuite un subtile parfum de lilas qui fit battre son coeur un peu plus fort. Sa respiration eut un imperceptible raté. Puis une main douce passa dans ses cheveux et le toucher de cette peau contre sa tête manqua de lui faire perdre pieds. Son instinct prit alors le dessus. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le poignet de la personne qui lâcha une petite exclamation surprise. Il la tira ensuite vers lui puis roula sur le côté en la faisant passer au-dessus de son corps, puis il la cala entre lui et son autre moitié qui somnolait encore dans son lit.

Le corps ainsi prisonnier se tendit une seconde avant de se relaxer et de soupirer. Naruto enfouit son nez dans des cheveux soyeux qui dégageaient une odeur de rose et caressa un instant le velouté de la peau offerte avant de tâtonner plus loin pour rechercher un autre contact dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps car la personne qu'il désirait s'était aussi rapprochée et avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

Le parfum de rose et de lilas se mélangea avec celui de menthe et là seulement, il se sentit plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, au point de laisser le profond sommeil le prendre sans redouter que ses rêves ne fussent perturbés par d'immondes cauchemars de guerre et de sang.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon... pour les rares qui laissent des reviews (et envers lesquels je suis extraordinaiement reconnaissante) MERCI de vous souvenir que cette FICTION n'est PAS un Naru/Sasu NI un Sasu/Naru mais bien un THREESOME ! Aussi, je vous connais assez pour savoir que certains auront envie de dire des choses du genre "trop super le lime, dommage que Naruto ait parlé de Sakura ça a tout gâché". NON, ça n'a RIEN gâché bien au contraire puisque le plan à TROIS est le BUT de cette histoire ! ^^

C'est juste un mémo comme ça ! Maintenant, REVIEWEZ ! C'est un ORDRE ! XD

Chapitre 8 "Confiance" en ligne Dimanche 14 Février... misère, ce sera la St Val...BIIIIIP ! -_-"


	8. Confiance

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_**Avant-propos : **Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Franchement c'est super encourageant et ça m'aide à poursuivre cette fiction qui est plutôt dure à écrire. Alors surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ! ^^

Maintenant, le chapitre tant attendu de la perspective de Sasuke ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Confiance**

Le destin n'était qu'un sale enfoiré vil et manipulateur mais à ce jeu-là, Sasuke pouvait se vanter d'être encore bien meilleur que lui. Mais était-ce si étonnant que ça ? N'était-il pas un Uchiha après tout ? Et depuis qu'il avait décidé de porter à nouveau fièrement ce nom, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour ne plus jamais lui faire honteusement défaut comme ça avait été le cas une semaine plus tôt.

À sa décharge, on pouvait quand même dire que le déroulement des évènements ne s'était pas vraiment fait en sa faveur depuis ses huit ans. S'il faisait le bilan de ces dernières années, il devait bien admettre que ce n'était guère brillant et que, somme toute, sa vie n'avait rien de franchement enviable. Il avait perdu sa famille dans des circonstances dramatiques, avait poursuivi celui qu'il avait cru responsable de ses maux jusqu'à se laisser dévorer par sa folie vengeresse et avait finalement découvert qu'il avait basé sa vie sur un mensonge et que son frère avait été une victime tout comme lui.

Enfermé dans les tourmentes de sa haine, il avait continué sa lutte en aveugle pour simplement rediriger ses efforts d'une cible à une autre. Il avait enfin pu la terrasser lors de la grande bataille et comme il n'avait plus rien eu à faire après ça, il avait simplement décidé d'accueillir sa fin à bras ouverts en se disant que sa mort serait à l'image du reste de sa vie : violente et sans détour.

Sauf que le destin lui avait fait un joli pied de nez et l'avait gardé bien ancré sur Terre en lui arrachant au passage les derniers attributs qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était. Plus de sharingan, plus de but, plus de personne à haïr et à pourchasser... plus rien en gros. Et en s'arrachant à cette mort qui pour lui était comme un rêve, il avait réintégré sa vie de cauchemar pour voir que ceux qui l'y avaient de nouveau précipité n'étaient autres que ses anciens coéquipiers.

Trahison.

À ses yeux, ça en avait encore le goût. Comme si toutes les nuances qui teintaient normalement une existence étaient devenues insipides sur sa langue pour que ne restât finalement que l'âpreté désagréable des sentiments les plus odieux. Son frère l'avait trahi, son ancêtre l'avait trahi, son équipe l'avait trahi et maintenant, les seuls êtres au monde en qui il aurait encore pu croire le trahissaient aussi. Et ils l'avaient fait sans même s'en rendre compte, en l'empêchant tout simplement d'obtenir ce dont il avait tant besoin.

Dire qu'il leur en avait voulu était un bien faible mot. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il n'accordait jamais sa confiance. La confiance était incertaine et changeante. Fragile et insaisissable. La trahison était facile et puissante. Irrévocable et toujours à l'affût. On pouvait bien avoir les meilleurs intentions du monde, sans arrière pensée d'aucune sorte, on pouvait bien montrer patte blanche et arborer une auréole de pureté, pour Sasuke ce ne serait jamais qu'une façade dissimulant le mensonge et le vice. L'être humain était ainsi et il n'y avait rien à faire.

C'était du moins ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Et puis le destin s'en était mêlé. Ce putain de destin qui refusait apparemment de lui foutre la paix avait choisi de détruire les derniers lambeaux de son existence passée et pour le coup, Sasuke s'était dit qu'à défaut de perdre la vie au sens propre, il avait simplement perdu _sa_ vie. Il avait d'abord cru à une véritable malédiction. À une punition particulièrement perverse. À un coup du mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par comprendre. On lui offrait juste une deuxième chance.

Une chance de renaître en se forgeant sur de nouvelles bases. Et quelles bases ! Bon sang ! Au début il avait eu un mal fou à croire qu'il ne tournait pas cinglé. Car dès le premier jour après sa révélation, il lui était arrivé la chose la plus incongrue qu'il aurait pu imaginer : la perte de ses yeux avait été compensée par le gain d'une empathie.

Il avait été d'abord étonné, puis intrigué, puis sceptique, puis franchement paniqué... non rectifions cela : un Uchiha ne panique jamais ! Mais disons que cette soudaine évolution ne l'avait pas franchement rassuré. Les perceptions avaient été plutôt ténues et furtives de prime abord et elles s'étaient même rapidement éteintes. Sasuke avait alors cru qu'il avait rêvé et que ce qu'il avait ressenti n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Enfin ça, il aurait pu y croire seulement s'il n'avait pas la certitude de ne rien y entendre en terme de sentiments et même, de s'en foutre comme d'une guigne.

Jusque là, les sentiments de son monde s'étaient résumés à : peine, haine, vengeance. Et subitement, il avait été assailli par de la frustration, du doute, de la joie, de l'amusement, de l'agacement et bien plus encore. Les deux jours suivant cette première manifestation, son empathie naissante avait été totalement incontrôlable et vraiment bordélique. Un moment il ne sentait rien d'autre que ce qui lui passait par la tête et l'instant d'après il se faisait agresser par les sentiments sauvages et débridés de l'abruti de blond ou par la calme retenue de Sakura.

Il avait alors eu l'impression de devenir une vulgaire éponge qui serait condamnée toute sa vie à subir les assauts d'émotions étrangères. Il était donc passé par d'impressionnants sauts d'humeur qui, il le savait, avaient grandement surpris ses coéquipiers qui ne savaient plus du tout par quel bout le prendre. Sasuke avait ensuite été intimement persuadé que la folie n'était plus bien loin de le faucher et ça l'avait contraint de faire une chose qui le répugnait plus que tout : demander de l'aide.

Évidemment, il ne faisait confiance à personne et n'aurait même jamais avoué avoir besoin de conseils car ce serait se placer en position de faiblesse, mais comme sa santé mentale était en jeu, il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de mettre sa fierté de côté. Certes, en temps normal il aimait à se débrouiller seul, mais là il y avait eu urgence... alors il avait fait confiance à son instinct et il s'était rendu chez le maître batracien de Naruto, Fukasaku.

_**Flash back**_

_Sasuke avait vraiment besoin d'être seul et surtout, loin des personnalités exacerbées des deux autres ninjas. Comment diable était-il possible de ressentir une telle variété d'émotions en si peu de temps sans mourir d'épuisement ? Lui-même commençait à sentir poindre un furieux mal de crâne et il se disait que si agir normalement c'était se torturer avec des sentiments, bien il préférait de loin garder ses habitudes impassibles._

_Il avait aussi eu toutes les peines du monde à s'enfuir du terrain d'entraînement (très dignement soit dit en passant) sans que Naruto ou Sakura ne lui emboîtât le pas. Il avait dû faire tout l'étalage de son talent de manipulateur pour les convaincre de continuer encore un peu pendant que lui allait se reposer. Il n'avait obtenu que de vagues réponses en retour et des élans d'inquiétude et de suspicion, mais il s'en contenterait._

_Marchant d'un pas vif, il remonta le long chemin qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Son allure était assurée et quiconque ne le saurait pas, ne verrait aucunement que le jeune homme souffrait de cécité. L'Uchiha avait en effet appris à se fier aux perceptions des énergies pour savoir comment se diriger et se mouvoir sans risquer de tomber ou de se cogner. La seule sécurité qu'il gardait encore pour le moment, c'était sa main gauche légèrement tendue devant lui et paume vers le bas, prête à amortir le choc au moindre signe de déséquilibre._

_Depuis l'avant veille au matin où son nouveau pouvoir bizarre s'était manifesté, il n'avait cessé de se dire qu'il lui faudrait bientôt en parler à plus compétent que lui en matière de potentiel et de chakra pour savoir un peu ce à quoi il devrait s'attendre avec ça. Il n'en avait encore rien dit à Naruto et Sakura et en toute franchise, il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait aborder ça avec eux sans passer pour un malade._

_Se souvenant donc de la mise en garde de Naruto quant à la vie sous surveillance au sanctuaire, il décida de quitter la zone dans laquelle il évoluait avec les deux autres en temps normal pour s'aventurer dans des lieux inconnus et – qui sait ? – peut-être interdits. Il se fiait uniquement à son instinct pour orienter ses pas et il attendit une quelconque manifestation étrangère._

_Cela ne tarda pas._

_Il sentit un furtif mouvement sur sa droite et la seconde suivante, deux brumes d'une pâle couleur verte entrèrent dans son champ de perception. Il stoppa tout mouvement alors qu'une voix s'adressait à lui._

_- Cet endroit ne t'est pas autorisé jeune humain. Retourne sur tes pas et rejoins les tiens._

_La voix était profonde et calme mais la menace était malgré tout évidente derrière cette politesse. Naruto ne s'était vraiment pas payé sa tête pour ce qui était de la réaction des batraciens s'il venait à mettre les pieds là où ce n'était pas permis. Poussant plus loin l'investigation, Sasuke se concentra un peu sur son empathie pour découvrir avec étonnement qu'il ne ressentait rien de très poussé émanant de ces deux nouveaux venus alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres de lui à peine. Peut-être que cela ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière avec les humains qu'avec les animaux._

_Le brun mit ses questions de côté et se résolut à répondre aussi poliment à celui qui s'était adressé à lui._

_- Je voudrais rencontrer maître Fukasaku. Je dois m'entretenir avec lui en privé._

_- Ne s'entretient pas avec le maître qui le veut. Tu dois d'abord demander audience et attendre d'obtenir sa réponse, répondit le deuxième batracien d'une voix un peu plus bourrue et courroucée._

_- Ne pourriez-vous au moins lui transmettre le message ? Naruto m'a dit qu'il était de bon conseil et j'ai quelque chose à lui demander._

_Brosser dans le sens du poil (ou de la peau visqueuse) pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait était un petit exercice dans lequel Sasuke se défendait plutôt bien. En face, il y eut un bref silence, dénotant sûrement une concertation des deux gardes, puis le premier parla :_

_- Je vais l'avertir de suite et tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps._

_Sasuke inclina légèrement la tête, à mi chemin entre le remerciement et l'approbation. Puis la brume verte de gauche disparut pour que ne restât que celle de droite. Un lourd silence s'instaura car ni l'un ni l'autre des deux interlocuteurs ne semblait désireux d'engager la conversation. Les minutes commencèrent à s'étirer avant qu'enfin, Sasuke sentît à nouveau approcher l'énergie qu'il avait enregistrée dans son esprit._

_- Maître Fukasaku accepte de te recevoir. Suis-nous je te prie._

_Sasuke suivit alors les deux énergies qui filaient devant lui à vive allure. Ces deux grenouilles savaient pourtant qu'il n'y voyait rien (c'était assez évident avec les bandes qui lui couvraient les yeux) pourtant elles semblaient rivaliser de vitesse pour se diriger vers leur destination. Sasuke en vint à la conclusion que de tous les humains présents au sanctuaire, il était sans conteste le moins désiré en ces lieux et on voulait apparemment le lui montrer._

_Aucune importance, il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec ces amphibiens poisseux et décérébrés de toute façon._

_Enfin, il arriva à destination et fut invité à pénétrer dans un endroit enfoncé dans la roche d'après ce qu'il percevait et qui sentait fortement la fleur de nénuphar. Le grondement d'une chute d'eau résonnait entre les hauts murs de pierre. Il perçut ensuite une très intense brume verte foncée veinée d'étranges ondulations jaunes au devant de la cascade._

_- Installe-toi gamin, on m'a dit que tu voulais me parler._

_Sasuke tiqua légèrement sur l'emploi du ''gamin'' mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Il avait vraiment trop besoin de réponses pour se permettre de se faire mal voir par la vieille grenouille. Il s'avança donc jusqu'à frôler du pied ce qui semblait être un coussin posé à même le sol et il s'y assit en tailleur._

_- Effectivement maître Fukasaku, j'avais une question assez particulière à vous poser et je pensais que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir y répondre, dit-il d'entrée._

_- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins gamin. Comme le petit Naruto. Et bien, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la réponse mais tente quand même ta chance._

_Sasuke hocha la tête et rassembla ses pensées pour essayer de présenter les choses le plus simplement sans trop tourner autour du pot._

_- Comme vous le savez sûrement – car je ne doute pas que Naruto vous aura parlé de moi – je suis le dernier membre du clan Uchiha et jusqu'à récemment, j'étais aussi le dernier détenteur du sharingan._

_- Je le sais oui._

_- Malheureusement, la guerre m'a fait perdre la vue et l'usage de mon doujutsu dans la foulée. Cependant, je me suis rendue compte il y a peu que j'avais peut-être été compensé de cette perte par le gain d'une autre aptitude._

_- Oh vraiment ? Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda la vieille grenouille d'une voix subitement très intéressée._

_- Et bien je pense avoir acquis la capacité de percevoir toutes les énergies qui m'entourent en les visualisant très nettement dans mon esprit mais aussi de... ressentir les sentiments des gens qui me sont proches, expliqua le jeune homme en se tendant un peu plus nerveusement à chaque mot._

_- Mmh... voilà qui est fort intéressant, marmonna Fukasaku. Oui... vraiment très intéressant._

_- Effectivement. Et comme je ne sais pas comment expliquer l'apparition de ces étranges phénomènes, j'espérais que vous le pourriez._

_Voilà, la requête était lancée et ne restait plus qu'à savoir si le vieux crapaud y donnerait suite. Ça ne vint pas immédiatement cependant et Sasuke resta immobile, tous ses sens focalisés vers son vis-à-vis. Apparemment, le vieux réfléchissait en tirant de longue bouffées sur une pipe, emplissant l'air alentour d'une odeur âcre de tabac._

_- Je pense avoir une théorie basée sur les connaissances que j'ai des Uchiha, mais rien de sûr, répondit-il enfin. Tu accepterais de me laisser analyser ton réseau de chakra ?_

_Sasuke se tendit encore plus face à cette demande qu'il considérait comme une intrusion de son espace très privé. Pour lui, son réseau de chakra faisait partie de ce qu'il considérait comme son intimité et il ne se sentait pas très disposé à le laisser être dévoilé par n'importe qui. D'un autre côté, il mourait quand même d'envie de savoir._

_- D'accord, accepta-t-il avec réticence. Mais en contre-partie, je vous demanderai de garder cette conversation et ce qui en découlera sous le couvert du secret._

_- Ça me paraît raisonnable._

_Et sitôt cela dit, Sasuke se sentit brusquement engoncé dans un tourbillon d'énergie assez suffocant provenant de partout et de nulle part à la fois. La panique s'insinua un peu en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il associât cette énergie à celle qu'il ressentait en permanence lorsqu'il était sur le terrain d'entraînement, quoi que de façon bien plus atténuée. Les arbres, la terre, les plantes, les animaux... était-ce donc le chakra de la nature dont Naruto lui avait vaguement parlé et qui permettait la maîtrise du Senjutsu ? _

_Il eut tout juste le temps de se poser la question que déjà tout cessait et il put respirer à nouveau normalement._

_- Je crois que ça tend à confirmer ma théorie, dit pensivement Fukasaku._

_Sasuke se sentait impatient mais il ne poussa pas le vieux à lui donner une réponse, sachant que ceux du genre de Fukasaku considéraient tous les jeunes de son âge comme des petits cons hâtifs et horripilants. Il prit donc sur lui d'attendre que la grenouille se décidât à partager ses découvertes._

_- La perception des énergies de la manière dont tu me l'as décrit n'a rien d'étonnant. Ce n'est qu'une extension du savoir que tu avais déjà et qui s'est affiné suite à la perte de tes yeux. C'est un peu un détournement de la vision. Ton énergie réagit à d'autres qui l'entourent et traduit les ondes sous forme d'images dans ta tête. Ce que tu ''vois'' n'est qu'une représentation._

_- C'est aussi ce que j'en avais déduit._

_- Ton empathie par contre... c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça et je crois d'ailleurs que ce que je vais te dire ne pourra être considéré que comme une hypothèse car il n'y a aucun moyen de le vérifier._

_Sasuke hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre._

_- Et bien d'après ce que j'ai vu en analysant ton réseau, il semblerait que dernièrement, une grande quantité de chakra ait été libérée dans l'ensemble de ton corps et à plus forte mesure dans ton cerveau. D'après ce que je sais, même quand vous ne faisiez pas usage de votre sharingan, vous autres Uchiha détourniez quand même une importante quantité de chakra vers vos yeux et ce, en continu. Comme les tiens ne sont plus fonctionnels, le chakra normalement monopolisé a été relâché et s'est concentré dans certaines zones en général dormantes du cerveau humain. Et je crois que ça, combiné à ce que tu étais capable de faire avec ton sharingan, a permis l'apparition de ton empathie._

_- Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke qui était un peu perdu._

_- Tu entrais dans la tête de tes ennemis gamin. Basiquement, c'est ce que te permettait de faire ta pupille. Tu entrais dans les esprits pour les manipuler et y implanter des images. Dans une certaine mesure, tu pouvais même avoir accès à des souvenirs et à des pensées... mais aussi à des sentiments. Je pense que tu n'y as jamais pris garde parce que ça n'a toujours dû rester qu'en latence, mais c'était une de tes possibilités. Pour fonctionner, ton sharingan s'appuit sur certains lobes de ton cerveau qui, plus ou moins sollicités, te permettaient de moduler ta pupille pour lancer une illusion ou pour torturer ou... pour faire tout autre chose. Le chakra lâché s'est simplement répandu plus largement dans la zone cérébrale qui te donnait l'aptitude à déchiffrer les sentiments et comme c'est devenu permanent et non plus modulable comme avant... bien tu es devenu empathique._

_- Oh..._

_Et ce fut là tout ce que put répondre Sasuke qui, finalement, n'avait même pas encore conscience de tout ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire s'il avait pu garder sa pupille intacte. Lui il se foutait totalement des sentiments alors forcément, il ne modulait jamais ses yeux dans ce sens, se contentant de jeter des illusions et de torturer._

_- Enfin en tout cas, voilà qui va grandement te servir gamin. Tu as eu de la chance que ça évolue comme ça._

_- De la chance ? Je n'en suis pas bien sûr. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi le fait de me faire envahir par les émotions des autres peut être un avantage, répondit Sasuke avec un scepticisme évident._

_- Ah les jeunes ! Vraiment vous êtes naïfs, se désola la grenouille avec une pointe d'amusement. Vous ne considérez comme arme que ce qui tranche. Vous ne considérez comme puissant que ce qui a de la force brute. Mais les évidences sont souvent trompeuses et forces et faiblesses peuvent s'exprimer d'une multitude de façons différentes. Les sentiments sont quelque chose de fragile et de puissant. Bien employés... ils peuvent même devenir redoutables. Un corps sans un esprit n'est rien gamin. Et un esprit sans sentiment ne peut vivre. Je pense que ce don t'aidera à ouvrir les yeux... t'aidera à ouvrir de nouveaux yeux._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où vous voulez en venir, dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Tu verras... Oh oui ! Tu verras même mieux que tu n'as jamais vu, lui répondit énigmatiquement Fukasaku. Va maintenant, je pense que tu es attendu._

_Comprenant qu'on venait de lui donner congé, Sasuke se releva sans protester et quitta la pièce, avec encore plus de questions en tête qu'avant de venir ici._

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Dire qu'il avait été paumé après cette rencontre était encore loin de la vérité. Car à en croire le vieux maître, la capacité de ressentir les sentiments des autres était un don d'une puissance rare, mais Sasuke ne le voyait vraiment pas dans ce sens.

Mais bon, comme il n'avait rien eu d'autre à faire, il s'était laissé porter par le mouvement et il avait attendu de voir où ça allait le mener. Chaque nouvelle information pouvait toujours être mise à profit par son esprit brillant après tout. Et les informations qui lui étaient venues étaient aussi inattendues que franchement intéressantes... et aussi un peu dérangeantes.

Évidemment, comme il n'y avait que deux autres humains à part lui sur le Mont Myobokou, ses sujets d'étude étaient plutôt restreints mais au final, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de boulot rien qu'avec eux. Au début, il n'avait rien ressenti de vraiment extraordinaire à part les habituelles bribes de frustration, d'amusement, de contrariété, de joie, de sérieux et autres du genre. Mais au fur et à mesure que les journées d'entraînement passaient, d'autres sentiments étaient apparus et là, Sasuke en avait été pour le moins interloqué.

Excitation, trouble, incertitude, une pointe d'admiration, un soupçon d'envie tirant parfois vers – oserait-il le dire ? – de la luxure presque brutale et une dévotion grandissante. Tout cela associé à des corps bouillants, des cœurs battant la chamade, des respirations heurtées et des vagues d'angoisse et de malaise. Un sacré pot pourri en somme. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sentir en provenance de Naruto, chez qui ça semblait le plus prononcé, mais aussi de Sakura qui avait commencé à exprimer ce genre de choses de plus en plus fréquemment et fortement aussi.

L'Uchiha n'étant pas un crétin – merci pour lui – il avait fini par parvenir à la surprenante conclusion que tout cela était dirigé... vers lui. Et comme il voulait absolument être sûr de ne pas se planter sur ce point, il avait bien analysé les vagues d'émotions à chaque instant de l'entraînement et ça n'avait plus fait le moindre doute : Naruto et Sakura étaient amoureux de lui. Même plus encore ! Ils étaient aussi épris l'un de l'autre, mais tout cela était tellement enfoui sous la peur et l'incertitude que le brun était sûr qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas réalisé.

Ça avait fait tilt. Les mots de Fukasaku lui étaient apparus plus clairement et il venait enfin de saisir comment il pourrait exploiter ce nouveau don pour le tourner en sa faveur. Car grâce à cela, il pouvait sans crainte surmonter son plus gros problème : sa méfiance à l'égard du monde entier. En façade, n'importe qui pouvait mentir, mais les sentiments eux ne le pouvaient pas.

Sasuke s'était d'ailleurs senti plutôt flatté de faire l'objet de tant d'attention. Car ce qu'il percevait le plus souvent lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses deux équipiers, c'était un parfait mélange de dévotion, de loyauté, d'intérêt, de sollicitude et d'affection. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours recherché dans sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas pu obtenir. Mais là, il avait l'opportunité de l'obtenir d'une nouvelle famille et simplement en étant près d'eux, il pouvait se sentir protégé et en confiance. Une grande première.

Se dire qu'il pouvait bénéficier de l'amour inconditionnel de deux êtres qui avaient déjà prouvé qu'ils feraient tout pour lui était par trop alléchant pour qu'il passât à côté. Qui disait que les sentiments ne servaient à rien ? Lui sans doute, mais il avait bien vite dû réviser son jugement. Grâce à cette empathie, il pouvait s'octroyer l'indéfectible loyauté de deux des ninjas les plus précieux de Konoha et ça, ça ne pouvait décidément qu'être à son avantage.

Et ses sentiments dans tout ça ? Il avait suffit qu'il se penchât quelques instants sur la question pour réaliser que jamais personne n'avait été autant présent dans sa vie et ses pensées que Naruto et Sakura. À Konoha ou après sa fuite, ils avaient toujours été quelque part au fond de sa tête et malgré l'incertitude de ce qu'il vivait au quotidien, il savait qu'il avait, à tout moment, la possibilité de regagner une certaine sérénité en pensant qu'eux seraient toujours là. Toutes ces années, ça avait été grâce à eux qu'il avait pu tenir le coup.

Ils étaient dévoués et l'Uchiha leur faisait confiance. C'était une symbiose parfaite, comme ce qu'aurait toujours dû être la team 7... comme ce qu'elle serait à partir de maintenant.

Et à présent qu'il était allongé dans un lit avec la rassurante présence de Sakura, la main cramponnée à son T-shirt et le souffle dirigé sur sa nuque et de Naruto, blotti dans le dos de la jeune femme, le nez dans ses cheveux, une main autour de sa taille et les doigts de l'autre entrelacés dans ceux de Sasuke, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de les pousser à se dévoiler.

Il y avait trop de peur et de retenue et tout ce dont ils avaient eu besoin c'était d'un simple coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Sasuke avait décidé d'être le déclencheur et ainsi, il avait pu commencer à se construire cette famille inébranlable qui pourrait lui apporter ce bonheur qu'il avait cru à jamais inaccessible pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il avait utilisé leurs sentiments dans son intérêt et c'était peut-être égoïste, mais d'un autre côté, le calme, la plénitude et l'apaisement qui émanaient d'eux par vagues puissantes lui indiquaient clairement que son choix était le bon à tout point de vue. Le seul problème maintenant, c'était qu'il devrait une nouvelle fois tout remettre à plat pour débuter leur nouvelle vie... et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Bien sûr, il était assez facile de se laisser porter par l'impulsion du moment et le brun en avait même grandement profité, non seulement pour voir ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Sakura (délicieux soit dit en passant) mais aussi pour goûter au plaisir d'un moment intime sous la douche avec Naruto (le blond était peut-être un peu inexpérimenté mais il mettait de l'ardeur à la tâche !).

Ces moments quelque peu débauchés avaient trouvé justification à ses yeux car cela serait plus parlant pour les deux autres qu'un long discours. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait être obtus au point de nier qu'il avait aussi bien apprécié ces instants charnels au point d'en espérer d'autres dans un avenir très proche. Il avait peut-être toujours été un ninja sans foi ni loi mais au fond, il restait un homme avec des besoins et qui, jusqu'à présent, pâtissait de son manque de confiance au point de ne jamais s'abandonner dans les bras de qui que ce soit. Il avait donc pas mal de choses à rattraper lui aussi...

En plein milieu de sa réflexion quant aux très nombreuses (et savoureuses) possibilités qui s'offraient maintenant à lui, Sasuke entendit un petit soupir émis par Sakura. La jeune femme remua ensuite imperceptiblement, crispant ses doigts sur son T-shirt. Il sut qu'elle était pleinement réveillée lorsqu'il la sentit se tendre et doucement relâcher le tissu de son haut comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Sasuke en sourit faiblement. Incertitude et peur... rien que de très habituel ces derniers temps.

- Bonjour Sakura. As-tu bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse avec toute la douceur dont il était capable (ce qui n'était pas encore beaucoup pour l'instant).

- Euh... Bonjour Sasuke. Oui merci j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'hésitation.

- Aucun cauchemar. Donc c'était bien.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle un peu penaude.

Encore de l'incertitude, du malaise et puis... oulah ! Apparemment sentir le corps de Naruto et de Sasuke autour d'elle avait un effet assez dévastateur sur sa libido. Mais le brun admira son self-control impressionnant car rien dans ses gestes ne trahissait cet état de fait.

- Mmh... Saku-chan... Ramen... Sasu... Bon...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en entendant les marmonnements endormis du blond et il sentit Sakura étouffer son rire à côté de lui.

- Et bien... les rêves de Naruto ne varient pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'imagine par en train de nous dévorer avec une soupe et des nouilles, commenta sarcastiquement Sasuke.

Sakura pouffa de nouveau et se trémoussa car le blond resserrait de plus en plus sa prise autour d'elle. Sasuke aurait pu jurer la sentir rougir.

- Je crois qu'il me confond avec un doudou, dit-elle sur un ton un peu nerveux alors qu'elle essayait manifestement de plaisanter.

- Oh non, il ne confond rien du tout, sois-en sûr, répliqua Sasuke en s'étirant comme si de rien n'était.

- Euh... tu crois ? Enfin... Oh ! Bon sang il...

Mais la jeune femme se tut immédiatement et Sasuke fut assailli par une vague de gêne et de...

- Hum... c'est le matin Sakura, dit-il en se retenant à grand peine de rire.

- Oui... je... j'ai constaté en effet, balbutia-t-elle alors que la température de son corps s'affolait.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de le réveiller, dit Sasuke en se rapprochant de Naruto.

Il passa la tête par-dessus Sakura et l'embrassa furtivement en guise de salut matinal, lui provoquant une vague de contentement et de surprise pour l'occasion. Puis, se collant totalement contre Sakura qui se retrouva prise en sandwich, il laissa glisser sa bouche sur la joue du blond et jusqu'à son oreille dont il lui mordilla le lobe avant de susurrer :

- Le jour se lève Naruto et il y a ici deux personnes assez impatientes de te voir ouvrir les yeux.

Puis il reprit son mordillement alors que Naruto grognait et soupirait, répondant aussi aux attentions de Sasuke en faisant inconsciemment glisser ses mains sur les corps serré contre lui... ce fut donc Sakura qui bénéficia du traitement et sa tension n'en fut que plus intense alors qu'elle semblait aussi se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à gémir à son tour. Même dans son sommeil, le blond savait quoi faire de ses dix doigts apparemment !

Puis Sasuke sentit l'esprit du blond refaire surface et il s'écarta un peu, pressentant déjà la réaction de Naruto qui...

- AAAHHH !

BOUM !

... en réalisant qu'il avait peloté Sakura en dormant, allait faire un bond monstrueux pour finir lamentablement échoué sur le parquet.

Sasuke afficha son petit sourire narquois et Sakura se retourna vivement pour se pencher par-dessus la bordure du lit.

- Naruto ! Tu t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude alors que le blond devait être empêtré dans les couvertures au sol puisque Sasuke ne sentait plus le moindre drap ni sur ni sous lui.

- Euh... je... mais... Sakura-chan ? Non... ça va... je... pardon ! J'avais pas fait attention que... oh ! La galère ! Lâcha-t-il enfin avec épouvante.

Sakura se leva et Sasuke s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, croisant les bras sur la poitrine et se délectant du panel de sentiments qui s'échappait de ses camarades.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Mais arrête de te planquer sous les draps enfin ! Laisse-moi voir je suis sûr que tu t'es fait une bosse en tombant ! Le morigéna Sakura.

- Non ça va, répondit la voix étouffée de Naruto.

- Naruto ne fais pas l'enfant et sors de là ! Réattaqua Sakura avec agacement alors que des bruits de lutte et de tissu froissé se faisaient entendre.

- Non veux pas ! Chouina piteusement le blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?

- JE T'AI EMBRASSÉE BON SANG ! VOILÀ CE QUI ME PREND ! S'égosilla subitement Naruto d'une voix autant paniquée que mortifiée.

Puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre avec encore un bruit de draps froissés. Naruto, après s'être levé pour lâcher son exclamation, s'était rejeté au sol pour ensuite disparaître sous les draps. Un petit silence interloqué s'instaura. Compréhension et affection s'échappèrent finalement de Sakura.

- Tu penses que je t'en veux, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Une grognement fut sa seule réponse. Sasuke soupira et Sakura fit de même.

- Je ne t'en veux pas... je le voulais aussi, lui dit-elle en commençant à lui caresser le dos dans une tentative de réassurance.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui bêta ! Sinon je peux t'assurer que tu te serais mangé un arbre à l'instant même où tes lèvres auraient touché les miennes. N'oublie pas qui a été mon maître, plaisanta Sakura.

- Oui mais... hier... quand t'es rentré dans la chambre... j'étais... enfin... Sasuke...

- Nous étions couchés l'un contre l'autre après avoir fait grimper un peu la température dans la douche, finit Sasuke à sa place pour sauver le blond de sa pitoyable explication bégayante.

- Je le savais depuis un moment que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour Sasuke, reprit la rosée après que Naruto eut émis un couinement piteux. J'ignorais juste que tu nourrissais aussi ce genre de sentiments à mon égard.

- ... Est-ce que... ça te gêne ? Demanda la voix étouffée du blond.

N'allait-il donc pas sortir de son cocon de draps pour affronter la situation comme un homme ?

- Si ça me gêne de me retrouver à faire l'objet des attentions des deux plus beaux mâles de Konoha qui, comble du comble, sont aussi les deux hommes les plus importants de toute ma vie ? Assurément non, pas le moins du monde ! Répondit vivement la jeune femme.

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit hier que ça ne me gênait pas non plus, bien au contraire. Alors avant de repartir dans une de tes séances d'auto-flagellation, sors de là et fais-toi une raison : t'es collé avec nous jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, lâcha Sasuke d'un ton sans appel.

- Il y avait des façons plus sympa de le dire enfoiré, bougonna Naruto d'une voix plus claire.

- Enfin le renard sort de son terrier. C'est pas trop tôt, le taquina Sakura.

Naruto rit faiblement et se gratta la tête. Puis le silence retomba. C'était un excellent début mais à en juger par le malaise et la tension régnant dans la chambre, Sasuke savait qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire.

- Suite à ce qui a été dit et fait, je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une question à se poser pour que nous soyons tous sur la même longueur d'onde. Sommes-nous tous trois en couple oui ou non ? Demanda Sasuke brute de pomme avec un tact... totalement inexistant.

Nouvelle grimpée de la tension. Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas le mouvement le plus approprié. Mais il en avait marre de voir ces deux crétins tourner autour du pot alors que leurs sentiments étaient on ne pouvait plus explicites quant à la nature de ce qu'ils désiraient plus que tout.

- Quand on est trois... j'suis pas sûr qu'on parle de couple, mais en ce qui me concerne... enfin... bien que le concept soit encore assez étrange à mes yeux, je dirais que oui.

Une réponse prudente et raisonnée de Sakura. Normal.

- Bah si par ça tu veux dire qu'on ira voir personne d'autres que l'un de nous trois... j'suis ok. Puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si qui que ce soit m'intéressait en dehors de vous deux.

Une réponse rentre-dedans et sans détour de Naruto. Normal aussi.

- Cependant... ça risque quand même d'être un peu bizarre non ? J'veux dire... à trois... c'est dur de trouver un équilibre. Enfin... je ne voudrais pas que l'un de nous se sente lésé par rapport aux deux autres. Alors... hum...

- Si tu crois que tu vas encore prendre la place de celle qui se retrouve sacrifiée tu te trompes Sakura, trancha nettement Sasuke qui sentait poindre la peur de la jeune femme.

Une peur qu'il ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre : la peur de l'abandon provoquée par une trahison.

- C'est vrai ça Sakura-chan ! Avec Sasuke on s'est déjà dit qu'on te laisserait plus jamais derrière ! Renchérit Naruto avec force.

Soulagement et joie émanèrent de Sakura, de concert avec un amour profond.

- De toute façon, on se doutait déjà que ce ne serait pas facile dès le départ. Comme tous les couples normaux, il va falloir qu'on trouve notre rythme, nos habitudes et autres. Mais le fondement en réalité, c'est surtout de se dire que quoi qu'il advienne, nous serons toujours là les uns pour les autres. Comme une famille, mais en plus soudé encore, exposa Sasuke avec assurance.

Plus fort qu'une famille... oui, c'était ça qu'il voulait et dont il avait besoin.

- On a toujours été là, dit Sakura de sa voix douce qui lui plaçait une chaleur agréable dans le cœur.

- Je sais, répondit Sasuke sans hésitation. J'ai confiance, dit-il ensuite dans un souffle.

Il sentit alors de la surprise le heurter de plein fouet et tout de suite après, un bonheur d'une telle intensité qu'il crut bien qu'il allait en tourner de l'œil. Naruto et Sakura n'attendaient vraisemblablement plus que ça de leur équipier... petit ami – bizarre à dire ! – et n'en cachaient plus leur joie. Naruto fut le premier à lui sauter dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer avant de l'embrasser avec passion comme si c'était une chose tout à fait habituelle (Et Sasuke espérait bien en faire une habitude d'ailleurs). Sakura se joignit à l'étreinte et embrassa à son tour le brun un peu plus timidement.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle alors que Naruto riait à gorge déployée.

Bercé par leurs bras tant que par leurs sentiments réconfortants, Sasuke se surprit à se laisser aller à son tour et même s'il avait lâché ces mots dans l'impulsion du moment (décidément, l'impulsivité faisait tout le travail pour eux depuis la veille), leur véracité ne fit pas le moindre doute à ses yeux. Il avait vraiment confiance en eux pour le protéger, pour l'aimer, pour être présents. Et eux aussi avaient confiance.

Saurait-il pousser cette confiance jusqu'à faire une chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu autrement ? Pousserait-il cette confiance jusqu'à leur proposer de leur rendre cette vie qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux uniquement pour le suivre ? Pousserait-il cette confiance jusqu'à accepter de retourner au village en leur compagnie comme ils l'avaient désiré pendant tant d'années ?

« Fuir ne résout rien. »

« C'est à notre tour de vivre. »

« Ce don t'aidera à ouvrir les yeux. »

Il voyait maintenant... ce chemin perdu dans les ténèbres qui venait de se révéler à lui. Tout ça... parce qu'il avait accepté de remettre sa vie entre les mains d'autres personnes pour la première fois depuis neuf ans. Une décennie d'isolement, de peur, de haine, de vengeance, de solitude. Et enfin, le retour vers ce qui lui tendait les bras.

À nouveau, il pouvait faire confiance.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, maintenant que vous avez fait une incursion dans l'esprit de notre Sasuke, vous comprenez mieux son comportement ou vous trouvez toujours que c'est trop décalé par rapport à son caractère ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Dimanche 21 Février, on arrivera au chapitre 9 "Pouvoir être soi". Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin !

**PNA : **Désolée pour mes lecteurs exclusivement narutiens, j'avais pensé à faire un OS spécial pour la Saint Valentin mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire. Donc il n'y a qu'un OS spécial HP... mais n'ayez crainte, vous allez avoir droit à une petite surprise d'ici une semaine et demie ! ^^


	9. Pouvoir être soi

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre**** :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre**** :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating**** :** R

**Pairing**** :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice**** : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer**** : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto__._

* * *

**Avant-propos**** :** Bon, je tiens à remercier une fois de plus tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews et en particulier shaya10 qui n'en finit plus de me surprendre avec ses commentaires ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Pouvoir être soi**

Quatre petits jours qui auraient pu lui faire oublier ses cauchemars les plus atroces tant tout n'avait été que bonheur et félicité. Bien... un peu trop cliché et exagéré peut-être, mais quand elle comparaît ce qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler ''l'avant'' et ''l'après'', le fossé était tellement énorme qu'elle avait l'impression de parler de la vie d'une autre. Ça n'avait pas non plus été la révolution, mais si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait par sortir avec ses deux équipiers en simultanée, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Le fait était là pourtant et l'accommodation ne s'était pas amorcée sans quelques... désagréments.

Rien de fâcheux cependant, juste des petites choses qui lui rappelaient à quels points les hommes pouvaient être niais quand on en venait à parler sentiments. Même Sasuke qui avait pourtant été le plus posé d'eux trois s'était vautré en cours de route. Mais loin d'avoir conduit le tout récent ''couple'' à un véritable drame, cela l'avait consolidé dans les rires et les bougonnements. Et c'était bien ça qui rendait sa vie si différente de ce qu'elle avait été : les rires avaient succédé aux larmes.

Le premier matin, ça avait été bizarre et un peu tendu. Un seul mot de Sasuke et tout s'était débloqué. La confiance était de la partie désormais et Sakura s'en était sentie soulagée comme jamais. Ensuite, l'entraînement avait repris. Sauf que la routine qu'ils avaient fini par mettre en place avait été foutue en l'air par leur nouveau statut d'amoureux. Enfin amoureux... il y avait encore à développer et à faire grandir de ce côté, mais ce n'était déjà plus la froide collaboration de la semaine précédente ou les étrangetés et doutes de la veille.

Le truc gênant par contre, c'était qu'après avoir goûté une telle proximité pendant toute une nuit, ils n'avaient plus osé se toucher pour leurs exercices de peur que ce soit mal interprété. Un peu ennuyeux quand le but était justement de se rapprocher pour un corps à corps. Les hormones avaient vraiment cette drôle de manie de transformer un entraînement de ninja tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal en un concours pour savoir lequel parviendrait à garder son calme et son contrôle le plus longtemps. Sasuke pouvait aisément prétendre au titre, Sakura tirait son épingle du jeu... et Naruto se ramassait lamentablement.

Imprévisible, il l'était... et pour le coup ce n'était pas en sa faveur.

Sasuke avait d'ailleurs remis les choses au clair pendant l'un de ces fameux combats de taïjutsu. Sakura supervisait et mise à part une certaine rougeur de Naruto, tout se passait bien. Sauf que le tempérament de glace de l'Uchiha avait soudainement explosé et Naruto s'était fait enguirlander comme jamais parce qu'apparemment « Il avait un esprit pervers et détourné qui n'était pas capable de se concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une micro-seconde sur son boulot et qu'on sentait bien la patte de ses deux derniers maîtres dans son comportement ».

Sakura avait été un peu interloquée de cette réaction trop vive alors que le blond n'avait rien fait, mais à en juger par le regard mortellement coupable de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke avait fait mouche dans ses remarques. C'était à se demander qui était le véritable aveugle du groupe. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet esclandre avait été suivi de quelques autres remarques perfides à l'encontre du manque de concentration de Naruto et au bout d'un moment, le blond était parvenu à faire la part des choses. En entraînement, l'Uchiha était en mode ''boulot'', en fin de journée, il passait enfin en mode ''je deviens un animal étrange mais c'est normal''.

Car oui, aux yeux de Sakura, l'évolution de Sasuke avait beau être largement à son goût, elle n'en demeurait pas moins franchement flippante. Pensez donc ! Presque du jour au lendemain, son ex-équipier froid, hautain, méprisant, solitaire, avide de pouvoir, dévoré par la vengeance, cynique, rancunier, renfermé, dédaigneux, cassant, autoritaire, etc, était devenu un jeune homme compréhensif (hors entraînement), ouvert, expérimentateur (il aimait bien essayer de nouvelles choses pour voir les possibilités apportées par sa nouvelle condition) et... cassant, autoritaire, cynique, hautain et un peu froid de temps en temps. Mais bon, y'avait quand même un fulgurant progrès !

Il acceptait de parler pendant les repas (ça changeait bien de son attitude de carpe renfrognée des jours d'avant), il était aussi plus tactile et il aimait plutôt bien regarder avec ses nouveaux yeux... à savoir ses mains. De ce côté, ça n'en était resté qu'en surface, mais les trois (très futurs) amants avaient quand même décidé de dormir tous dans le même lit, en faisant des tours pour que chacun occupât la si douillette place du milieu.

Donc le bilan de tout ça était plus que satisfaisant pour Sakura qui pourrait décidément prendre goût à cette vie... même s'il lui manquait toujours un petit quelque chose pour pouvoir pleinement s'épanouir. C'était un problème qui était venu sur le tapis lorsque Sasuke s'était éloigné pour faire un entraînement en solo. Sakura en avait profité pour se rapprocher de Naruto et pour lui parler de ce qui la tracassait...

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto était paisiblement assis au pied d'un arbre, le regard perdu vers le ciel. Sakura avait depuis longtemps compris que ce tic typiquement shikamarien avait été passé à Naruto et que parfois, le blond aimait se poser cinq minutes pour penser tout en regardant passer les nuages. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, mais chaque fois qu'il s'y laissait aller, cela signifiait que quelque chose le taraudait._

_Sakura s'approcha de lui et se posa juste à côté, s'appuyant contre son flan et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Naruto passa automatiquement un bras derrière son dos pour la serrer contre lui, comme si c'était une chose qu'il faisait depuis des années. Et il était vrai qu'il aurait pu si Sakura ne l'avait pas tant repoussé._

_Le silence s'étira sur quelques minutes, tous deux ayant fini par reporter leur attention sur Sasuke qui enchaînait lentement des mouvements de taïchi une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin._

_- Naruto ? Appela doucement Sakura._

_- Mmh ?_

_- Est-ce que ça t'arrive de... de penser à ce qui se passe au village ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine hésitation._

_Naruto se tendit imperceptiblement et répondit sur un ton tout à fait serein :_

_- J'y pense... chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde depuis que je suis arrivé ici et que je ne suis pas avec Sasuke ou toi. Quand je suis avec vous, ça me sort de la tête parce que vous comblez le manque..._

_- C'est pareil pour moi, répondit un peu tristement la jeune femme._

_- Pourtant je suis bien ici, avec vous deux, reprit Naruto en commençant à caresser le bras de sa petite amie. Mais je ne peux pas oublier pour autant._

_- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui en parler ? Interrogea anxieusement Sakura._

_Elle se redressa un peu pour pouvoir regarder Naruto. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et se mordiller un peu la lèvre du bas. Il semblait aussi nerveux qu'elle._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Sasuke ne s'est jamais senti bien à Konoha. J'peux pas lui demander de choisir. Il ne devrait même pas y avoir de choix, répondit enfin Naruto avec un air songeur._

_- Non... il ne devrait pas y en avoir. Car si nous tenons à lui, nous devons pouvoir faire des sacrifices. Moi je veux que vous soyez heureux. C'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu. Et je sais qu'au village, il ne pourra pas l'être. Si tant est qu'il ait la possibilité d'y revenir un jour bien sûr, poursuivit Sakura._

_- On avisera si jamais ça vient dans la conversation, mais pour l'instant je préfère me concentrer sur nous trois._

_Sakura acquiesça silencieusement. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait un peu déchirée. Bien sûr, il ne devrait pas y avoir de choix, mais surtout, il ne devrait pas y avoir une telle incompatibilité entre les deux éléments les plus constructeurs de son existence. Son cœur ou son village... la torture était atroce._

_Pourtant, quand son regard se porta à nouveau vers Sasuke, elle se rappela de suite pourquoi elle avait pris ce chemin trois semaines plus tôt. Et elle ne pouvait alors plus douter du bien fondé de sa décision. Elle attendrait qu'il soit prêt. Et s'il s'avérait que cela soit impossible, bien elle resterait à ses côtés, comme Naruto le ferait aussi._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Elle avait eu un moment de flottement, mais ensuite la vie avec ses deux hommes avait repris et tout lui était sorti de la tête, même si la pensée restait en latence dans un coin de son esprit. Présentement elle plaisantait avec Naruto alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois installés près d'une grande chute d'eau pour déjeuner. Sasuke était resté silencieux depuis le début du repas, ne participant que par quelques hochements de tête aux différentes argumentations des deux autres.

Au moment où Sakura allait d'ailleurs lui demander la raison de sa si calme attitude, Sasuke posa sa boîte à bentô et releva la tête.

- Vous êtes tristes, lâcha-t-il sans crier gare, laissant un grand froid au milieu du repas si joyeux.

- ... Pardon ? Demanda Sakura d'un air abasourdi.

- Tous les deux, depuis un jour ou deux vous êtes mélancolique. Vous le cachez bien mais ça ne m'a quand même pas échappé, répondit Sasuke d'une voix égale.

Sakura échangea un regard interloqué avec Naruto qui était toujours figé avec un onigiri à moitié mangé dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'on est mélancolique ? Demanda le blond avec un certain malaise.

- Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Quelque chose d'important vous manque et je suis sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Vous voudriez rentrer à Konoha, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Non ! S'exclama Sakura. Bien sûr que non enfin ! On est parfaitement bien ici, ajouta-t-elle pour le détromper pendant que Naruto grognait son approbation.

- Oui, je sais que vous êtes bien avec moi, mais je sais aussi que dès le départ, notre venue ici n'était sensée être qu'un arrangement temporaire le temps que je me rétablisse. Ça fera bientôt un mois que nous sommes au sanctuaire et ma santé est de nouveau excellente. Aussi il est normal que la question de savoir ce que nous allons faire maintenant se pose, expliqua Sasuke d'une voix qui ne laissait toujours rien transparaître de son état d'esprit.

Sakura quant à elle, se sentait un peu oppressée. Elle avait voulu fermer les yeux et ignorer cette échéance, mais elle savait pourtant bien que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant. Elle soupira donc avec un air de résignation et plongea quelques instants dans les profonds yeux bleus de Naruto pour se gorger un peu de courage. Le blond l'encouragea d'un discret mouvement de tête. La jeune femme prit ensuite une inspiration et s'adressa à Sasuke :

- Nous ne voulions pas te parler de ça parce qu'on pensait que tu avais déjà suffisamment à porter sur tes épaules avec... ta cécité et notre nouvelle relation. On t'en aurait parlé, mais nous ne trouvions jamais que le moment était idéal pour ça. Après tout, Konoha ça n'a jamais vraiment été... ton foyer. Plus depuis tes huit ans en tout cas, exposa Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Tu as raison. Konoha ce n'est pas mon foyer. Mais ça ne l'est pas moins que n'importe quel autre endroit sur Terre. Je suis sans attache depuis des années maintenant... mais là je parle en termes de lieux. Car grâce à vous j'ai d'autres attaches à présent. Plus fortes encore. Et même s'il est vrai que je n'ai agi que dans mon intérêt ces derniers temps, je ne peux pas ignorer plus longtemps les cris de détresse que vous poussez en silence. Ce ne serait pas juste pour vous.

Le discours était clair et la voix sans accroc. Sasuke devait avoir réfléchi un moment à la question et aussi à ce qu'allaient lui répondre ses deux amants. Sakura se sentait heureuse de voir que l'Uchiha les connaissait si bien, Naruto et elle, mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de bien étrange dans ce qu'il avait dit. Car la jeune femme était absolument certaine qu'à aucun moment, ni le blond ni elle n'avait fait mention de Konoha ou du mal du pays ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le village. Alors comment avait-il pu savoir que ça leur manquait ? La logique seule ne suffirait pas à conclure une telle chose. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'ils ressentent cette envie, mais de là à percevoir leur mélancolie alors qu'il ne pouvait même plus croiser leur regard ? Impossible...

- Si tu as une question à me poser Sakura, je pense que c'est maintenant ou jamais, intervint subitement Sasuke, sortant la rosée de ses réflexions.

Sakura le regarda, l'esprit encombré par toutes ses interrogations qui menaçaient de se déverser bien malgré elle. Elle s'apprêta même à poser sa première question, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Elle sourit avec douceur et secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne te demanderai rien. Si tu n'as pas cru bon de nous parler de tout ce qui te concerne, comme Naruto et moi ne t'avons pas dit ce qui nous tracassait, c'est que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je pense qu'on peut attendre que ça te vienne naturellement, dit-elle en cherchant l'approbation de Naruto, que ce dernier lui accorda avec un immense sourire.

Et les sourires semblaient être une maladie fortement contagieuse car l'un d'eux vint étirer discrètement les lèvres de Sasuke. Cela fit chaud au cœur à Sakura qui avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, devant ce petit garçon de sept ans qui parlait de son grand frère en souriant, fier comme Artaban. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué.

- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, j'sais pas bien de quoi vous parlez mais on n'a pas fini de manger alors... Itadakimasu ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond avant de poursuivre la dégustation de son onigiri précédemment abandonné.

Sakura pouffa de rire et Sasuke soupira. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne reprit son repas. Sakura cogitait toujours et Sasuke paraissait légèrement hésitant. La jeune femme avait bien des soupçons quant à ce que leur cachait le brun mais elle ne voulait pas lui tirer les vers du nez, alors elle tenta juste de faire monter en elle tous les sentiments de confiance et de réconfort qu'elle pouvait, en regardant directement le brun. Elle le vit alors tressaillir et prendre une grande inspiration.

- Je n'ai pas tout perdu, dit-il alors abruptement.

- Hein ? S'interloqua Naruto qui n'avait pas suivi l'échange muet des deux autres.

- Suite à cette bataille, quand j'ai eu connaissance de mon état de santé, je croyais avoir absolument tout perdu, mais ce n'était pas le cas, développa un peu plus Sasuke.

Le blond et la rosée le fixaient mais restaient silencieux pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Naruto avait l'air un peu paumé, mais Sakura était dans l'expectative, attendant fébrilement de découvrir ce qui se passait avec l'Uchiha.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi aveugle qu'on le croit. Oh bien sûr, je ne vois plus comme vous voyez, mais mes perceptions ne se sont pas entièrement éteintes pour autant. Je dirais même que j'en ai développées d'autres.

- C'est pour ça que t'es plus aussi gauche qu'au début de notre entraînement ? Demanda naïvement Naruto.

Sasuke se crispa. Sakura pensa immédiatement que rappeler au brun ses instants de faiblesse n'était peut-être pas la meilleure tactique d'approche mais elle n'en dit rien, se contentant de ressentir une légère appréhension à l'idée que Sasuke pût se braquer. Mais ce dernier resta tout à fait calme.

- Oui, c'est en effet pour ça qu'au début je n'étais pas plus doué qu'un oiseau tout juste sorti de son œuf. Mais quand j'ai eu compris qu'il me fallait revoir ma façon de me considérer, j'ai pu débloquer mes capacités et ainsi, j'ai pu retrouver mon niveau d'antan, continua à expliquer Sasuke.

- Mmh... même plus que ton niveau d'antan, commenta pensivement Sakura. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tes réserves de chakra sont plus étendues qu'avant. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru percevoir en tout cas. Tes techniques me paraissent plus puissantes et encore plus précises qu'elles ne l'étaient.

- C'est juste. Et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi alors je suis allé voir Fukasaku.

- T'es allé voir le vieux ? S'étonna Naruto. Quand ça ?

- Il y a un moment. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il m'a expliqué le pourquoi de ces changements en moi. Tout cela est dû à la perte de mes yeux que mon corps a su compenser autrement. Notamment par la perception des énergies ou encore... des sentiments, termina Sasuke un ton plus bas.

La lumière se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit de Sakura et elle en écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'elle avait soupçonné mais de là à l'entendre de la bouche même de l'Uchiha, il y avait une marge. Mais cela expliquait grandement toutes les petites bizarreries de Sasuke et surtout son fulgurant changement en quelques jours. Il était certain qu'en ressentant leurs émotions, il ne pourrait plus fermer les yeux sur...

Et une gêne mortifiante prit la place de la surprise. Sakura se sentit rougir de honte et baissa la tête, consciente à présent que le brun avait assisté en direct à tous leurs états d'âme et même aux plus inavouables.

- Ne te sens pas gênée Sakura. Je sais que cette pensée est dérangeante, mais je t'assure que ça m'a aidé à me sentir bien plus proche de vous et d'une certaine façon... ça m'a permis d'être à nouveau moi-même. Enfin... d'être celui que j'aurais plus ou moins pu être sans tous ces drames qui ont bousillé ma vie, la rassura Sasuke.

- Euh... excusez-moi de débarquer comme ça, mais je pige pas bien là, intervint Naruto en se grattant la tête avec un air encore plus perdu.

Sakura releva les yeux et découvrit Sasuke, tourné vers elle et qui la... fixait ? Ou du moins qui faisait quelque chose d'approchant avec une expression inhabituellement douce. Elle sourit, toujours gênée mais tout de même un peu soulagée, puis entreprit d'éclairer un peu son blond.

- Ce que vient de nous dire Sasuke, c'est que – par je ne sais quel miracle – la perte de son sharingan lui a permis d'acquérir un don d'empathie. Ça signifie qu'il peut percevoir tout ce que nous ressentons, capter toutes les émotions qui émanent de nous et c'est pour ça qu'il était si incroyablement intuitif ces derniers temps.

- Ah ok ! Lâcha Naruto avec un grand sourire. C'est sûr que c'est plus facile à comprendre comme ça. Bah c'est cool alors ! Comme ça au moins tu sais qu'on t'aime ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement à l'attention de Sasuke.

On pouvait compter sur Naruto pour dire le plus embarrassant avec autant de naturel que s'il parlait du menu de son déjeuner. Mais ce n'était là que la stricte vérité et une nouvelle réalisation se fit en Sakura : le brun pouvait leur faire confiance parce qu'il savait que les mots et actes de ses deux amants n'étaient en rien feints. Il leur faisait confiance parce qu'il savait vraiment ce qu'ils avaient en eux. Et ça n'aurait jamais pu se produire sans son empathie car l'Uchiha était quelqu'un de naturellement méfiant envers l'espèce humaine.

Toute honte s'évapora dans l'instant. La jeune femme en vint même à bénir cette nouvelle capacité qui avait permis à son amour de jeunesse de se libérer de sa prison de défiance qui le maintenait isolé de tout le monde.

- Enfin maintenant que c'est dit, reprit Sasuke en s'éclaircissant la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise, nous pouvons revenir à notre premier problème : est-ce que vous voulez rentrer au village, oui ou non ?

La question posée si abruptement fit tomber un bloc de glace dans le ventre de la rosée.

- Moi j'veux ! Répondit Naruto avec enthousiasme en levant les mains.

- Naruto attend ! L'interrompit de suite Sakura.

Puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke, cherchant à déchiffrer son visage pour savoir ses sentiments à ce sujet. Elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une parfaite neutralité qui ne trahissait rien des pensées du brun.

- Si tu nous poses la question Sasuke, c'est parce que tu te sens prêt à retourner au village ou parce que tu penses que tôt ou tard on viendra à choisir entre toi et Konoha et que tu crains que ça ne se fasse pas en ta faveur ? Demanda-t-elle alors que la peur lui enserrait les boyaux.

- C'est stupide ce que tu dis là Sakura-chan ! On a promis de jamais s'abandonner et de toujours être là les uns pour les autres. Évidemment qu'on choisira jamais Konoha avant Sasuke, dit Naruto sur un ton outré, comme si la jeune femme avait sorti une connerie encore plus énorme que la poitrine de l'Hokage.

Mais Sakura ne releva pas ce qu'il avait dit et se borna à fixer Sasuke pour qu'il lui dise réellement la raison de son soudain intérêt pour le village. Un petit silence tendu s'instaura, que Sasuke finit par briser.

- Je suis empathique Sakura, commença-t-il sur un ton tranchant. Je sais très bien ce que vous ressentez pour moi et ainsi que je vous l'ai dit quelques jours plus tôt, j'ai confiance. Mais toujours à cause de cette empathie, je sais que vous n'êtes pas entièrement heureux et même si avant je pouvais me payer le luxe de l'ignorer pour continuer à ne faire que ce qui était bien pour moi, maintenant je ne le peux plus. Et pour dire les choses franchement, je ne le _veux _plus. Chaque jour depuis que ce don s'est révélé, j'ai tout partagé avec vous. Même ce que vous avez voulu me cacher pour me protéger. Que je le veuille ou non, vos souffrances sont aussi les miennes... et je n'aime pas souffrir. Je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir. Alors c'est pourquoi je vous demande si vous voulez retrouver votre vrai foyer... avec moi.

Le ton tranchant avait peu à peu fait place à une voix plus fragile, bien que toujours ferme. L'émotion qui étreignait Sasuke était perceptible dans ses mots et Sakura se surprit à aimer ça. Elle aimait vraiment ce Sasuke qui, en leur présence à Naruto et elle, s'autorisait à laisser tomber son masque pour montrer ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle garderait farouchement ces expressions dans leur cercle privé, de sorte que jamais personne d'autre qu'eux trois ne vît le véritable visage du brun, mais dans le même temps elle souhaitait pouvoir de nouveau offrir une véritable vie à Sasuke en le réintégrant au village.

Oui, elle voulait rentrer. Pour Naruto qui aimait Konoha plus que tout, pour elle qui y avait ses amis et sa famille et pour Sasuke qui pourrait s'y faire un foyer chaleureux et rempli de leur amour.

- Bien, je pense que la question est réglée alors, déclara doucement Sasuke. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir quand et comment.

- Faut l'dire à la vieille, lança Naruto en croisant les mains derrière la tête pour ensuite s'adosser au rocher derrière lui. Elle est au courant qu'on est ici et elle nous a donné l'autorisation d'y rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour te remettre d'aplomb.

- On va avoir besoin d'un passe-droit pour entrer au village avec toi, poursuivit Sakura avec un peu plus de nervosité. Parce qu'il y a un peu plus de trois mois... enfin... les vieux du conseil t'ont ajouté au Bingo book et donc y'a une prime sur ta tête. Si on n'a pas ce passe-droit, ça pourrait mal tourner.

- Je le savais, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on se prépare un minimum et non pas qu'on fonce dans le tas comme certains d'entre nous aurait pu avoir l'idée de le faire, dit Sasuke en tournant la tête vers le blond.

- Mph ! Je ne fonce pas toujours dans le tas, s'offusqua Naruto.

- Je me charge d'aller voir Maître Fukasaku pour lui demander s'il peut envoyer l'un de ses émissaires pour transmettre un message à Tsunade-sama, annonça Sakura en espérant ainsi couper court à un très probable début de joute verbale.

- Oui mais avant, on finit de manger ! Dit Naruto avec un air boudeur.

- Personnellement, je suis repu, dit Sasuke en écartant son propre déjeuner. Enfin de nourriture en tout cas, continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin très légèrement carnassier.

Sakura se sentit rougir et s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, quand une tornade blonde fondit sur Sasuke pour le plaquer au sol.

- Me provoque pas comme ça enfoiré, tu sais très bien que je passe mon temps à me retenir, dit-il avec un sérieux si soudain qu'il fit sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle ne put alors que regarder les deux shinobi, Naruto à califourchon sur Sasuke et son regard bleu brûlant posé sur le visage impassible – quoi que légèrement satisfait – de l'Uchiha. Naruto n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'emparer des lèvres de son captif, dont il maintenait les mains plaquées dans l'herbe au-dessus de sa tête. Sakura sourit en voyant Sasuke donner un fort coup de hanche pour retourner la situation et se retrouver entre les jambes de Naruto, au-dessus de lui. Quoi qu'il advienne, Sasuke n'aimait pas se sentir en position d'infériorité. Naruto et elle l'avaient bien compris et s'en fichaient pas mal. S'il préférait comme ça, ce n'était pas eux qui allaient s'en plaindre.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées quand les gémissements s'arrêtèrent et que son nom fut prononcé. Elle refocalisa son attention vers ses deux hommes qui la regardaient. Sasuke tendit la main vers elle. Silencieusement, elle s'avança à quatre pattes et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Sasuke la tira vers lui et lui vola un baiser. Elle y répondit avec enthousiasme tandis que le brun lâchait sa main pour la glisser derrière sa tête et approfondir le baiser.

L'échange se coupa quand Sasuke réprima un hoquet de surprise et étouffa un long gémissement, les yeux étroitement clos. Sakura reporta alors son attention vers Naruto qui ondulait langoureusement des hanches sous Sasuke, provoquant ainsi son entre-jambes. La main droite du blond se perdait sous le haut de kimono de l'Uchiha tandis que sa gauche effleurait la cuisse de sa douce compagne avec de tendres caresses.

Sasuke plongea dans le cou du blond pour le grignoter et Naruto fit monter sa main gauche au visage de Sakura pour l'inciter à descendre vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite avec passion.

Un concert de gémissements s'éleva et mentalement, chacun des trois ninjas pria pour que personne ne fût dans les parages parce que le reste de l'après-midi promettait d'être bien agité et aucun d'eux ne voulait être interrompu.

Ce jour-là pour la première fois, ils unirent leurs corps après avoir réaffirmé l'union de leurs cœurs.

_oOo_

Leur vie parfaite au Mont Myouboku leur paraissait de plus en plus loin bien que chacun s'accrochât à ses souvenirs comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'Hokage leur avait accordé une semaine de plus pour qu'elle pût préparer leur retour et cette semaine n'avait pas été perdue, loin de là. Car ils appréhendaient tous plus ou moins le moment où ils passeraient les grandes portes, sachant que ça n'allait pas se faire sans mal. Sasuke avait trahi le village des années plus tôt évidemment, mais Naruto et Sakura étaient aussi partis au moment où Konoha était en grandes difficultés et aurait eu besoin d'eux. Beaucoup pourraient aussi y voir là une forme de trahison, peut-être plus odieuse encore que celle dont s'était rendu coupable Sasuke.

Ils se tenaient donc là, à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du village, cachés à l'abri de quelques arbres. Sakura se tortillait nerveusement, Naruto était impatient et un peu fébrile et Sasuke restait imperturbable.

- Bon... je crois que cette fois on y est, dit Sakura d'une voix tendue.

Après un mouvement de tête des deux shinobi, elle commença à quitter l'ombre de la forêt pour s'avancer sur le chemin. Sasuke était entre les deux autres, Sakura à sa droite et Naruto à sa gauche.

La jeune femme savait que le brun pouvait ressentir son anxiété et elle faisait tout son possible pour s'exhorter au calme afin de ne pas lui mettre plus la pression qu'il ne devait déjà l'avoir. Puis elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Surprise, elle baissa les yeux une seconde pour voir que Sasuke la tenait fermement et qu'il avait fait de même avec Naruto. Les deux ninjas regardèrent leur comparse avec des yeux écarquillés, surpris que le brun se laissât aller à de telles démonstrations d'affection en (presque) public.

- Gardez la tête haute tous les deux. Ne leur faites pas le plaisir de baisser les yeux et de leur montrer ainsi que vous vous sentez coupable. Ça leur donnera encore plus envie de s'acharner sur vous. Vous avez fait des choix, comme moi et il ne faut pas en avoir honte. La plupart de ceux qui vivent dans ce village n'ont pas vécu le dixième de tout ce que nous avons eu à subir. Ils n'ont pas à nous juger, déclara Sasuke sur un ton fier et sans détour.

Sakura sourit, un peu plus rassurée. Vivre fièrement, sans remords et sans doute. C'était ce qu'avait toujours fait Sasuke et même si certaines de ses décisions avaient pu être discutables, il les avait toujours assumées, ne se cachant jamais derrière de fausses excuses. Alors elle devrait faire pareil. Naruto quant à lui, aurait sûrement moins de mal, car il vivait depuis toujours avec le constant regard scrutateur et haineux des gens. Ils étaient forts et elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur de leur amour.

Alors elle se redressa, le dos bien droit, la tête haute et tous trois avancèrent d'une démarche assurée vers les portes. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas au poste de gardes, bien que les deux ninjas en faction les fixent avec une incrédulité et une colère grandissantes.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, s'attirant de plus en plus de regards. Sakura sentit la main de Sasuke se crisper autour de la sienne. Elle tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, le trouvant alors avec une discrète expression de souffrance sur le visage.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien Sasuke ? S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Si ça va. J'avais juste oublié... à quel point la haine pouvait faire mal, dit-il dans un murmure.

Sakura se sentit tout de suite mal. Bien sûr, Naruto et elle avaient à souffrir des regards, mais ce que subissait Sasuke était bien au-delà de ça. Pourtant il ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, ne laissait rien transparaître. Prenant exemple sur lui une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme se détendit et s'efforça de lui transmettre autant d'amour qu'il lui était possible, pour ainsi peut-être atténuer la douleur de son amant. De l'autre côté, elle savait que Naruto faisait la même chose.

Leur progression s'était jusque là faite sans trop de mal, même si les gens s'amassaient de plus en plus autour d'eux. Et puis une voix retentit soudain, pleine de haine et de rancœur :

- Alors comme ça vous avez osé vous repointer ici avec ce sale traître ? Vous avez un putain de culot.

Les trois ninjas se figèrent, encerclés par une foule assez mécontente. Sakura déglutit avec difficulté et resserra encore sa prise sur la main de Sasuke. Quoi qu'il arrivât, jamais elle ne le lâcherait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **La semaine prochaine, je clôture cette fiction avec le chapitre 10 "Ceci est le commencement". Et comme toujours, je vous rappelle que ce threesome représente un vrai défi pour moi et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup avoir vos impressions sur ce que je publie !

Merci de penser à moi et rendez-vous le Dimanche 28 Février !


	10. Ceci est le commencement

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre**** :** Un regard vers l'avenir

**Genre**** :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/UA/Threesome (non lemonisé)

**Rating**** :** R

**Pairing**** :** Naru/Sasu/Saku

**Bêta-lectrice**** : **Lenne26

**Disclaimer**** : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto__._

* * *

**Avant-propos**** :** Et voilà, dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre ! J'espère que vous en serez néanmoins aussi satisfait que moi et, que ce soit le cas ou pas, je vous attends après le mot de fin pour que vous me laissiez votre avis !

ENJOY ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Ceci est le commencement**

Plus d'une fois dans sa vie, il s'était retrouvé à faire l'objet des regards les plus meurtriers et dégoûtés qu'on eût jamais pu imaginer. Mais jamais auparavant il ne s'en était senti autant désemparé... et en colère. Il avait supporté bien des choses depuis sa plus petite enfance et sa carapace était maintenant bien épaisse, mais qu'on regardât les deux personnes les plus importantes de toute sa vie de cette horrible façon lui était totalement insupportable.

Ils avaient réussi à avancer assez loin dans le village et le bâtiment de l'Hokage était en vue. La vieille les y attendait déjà sûrement, mais il n'était pas dit qu'ils puissent se rendre auprès d'elle en un seul morceau. C'était du moins l'impression qu'avait Naruto lorsque tout ce qu'il voyait autour d'eux n'était qu'une foule compacte de villageois et de ninjas passablement mécontents. Certains les toisaient même avec hargne tandis que d'autres les regardaient comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un tas de merde. Et encore, c'était la façon la plus polie d'exprimer la chose.

Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise autour de la main de Sasuke. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne le lâcherait pas... jamais.

- Pourquoi vous avez ramené vos sales gueules ici ? Vous croyez que Konoha c'est un moulin ou quoi ? Demanda avec colère le ninja qui les avait interpelés une minute plus tôt.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard mauvais vers lui. Il ne connaissait même pas ce gars alors de quel droit portait-il le moindre jugement sur eux ?

- Nous avons un passe-droit signé de la main de l'Hokage, répondit Sakura avec assurance. Nous devons la rejoindre dans son bureau aussi nous vous demandons de nous laisser passer. S'il-vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle pour mesurer un peu la sécheresse de ses propos.

- Laisser trois traîtres s'approcher de Tsunade-sama n'est pas franchement quelque chose que nous avons envie de faire, répondit un deuxième homme qui se planta fermement aux côtés du premier.

Naruto sentit son sang bouillir à ces mots. Comment osait-il l'insulter de cette façon ? Lui qui se préoccupait du village plus que de sa vie ! Était-il jugé simplement parce qu'il avait décidé de suivre la voie dictée par son cœur ?

- Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres, siffla-t-il avec colère. Konoha c'est notre village ! Et si jamais on devait nous reprocher quelque chose, ce serait à l'Hokage de le faire et certainement pas à vous. Elle nous a autorisés à rester quelque temps hors du village de même qu'elle nous a autorisés à y revenir. Un traître n'aurait pas agi avec son consentement, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix forte à l'attention de tous ceux qui le dardaient d'un regard suspicieux.

Un petit silence plana et les trois ninjas voulurent se remettre en route, mais personne ne broncha autour d'eux.

- C'est vrai que Sakura et toi n'êtes pas des traîtres Naruto, s'éleva alors une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien.

Le blond tourna la tête dans la direction d'où elle provenait et plongea dans le regard perçant d'un de ses vieux camarades.

- Kiba ? Souffla-t-il un peu surpris.

- Content de voir que tu n'as pas été tué pendant la bataille, dit l'Inuzuka sur un ton de parfaite neutralité. Tu t'en souviens bien sûr ? De cette bataille qui a manqué causer la perte de _notre_ village ? Cette boucherie que tu as désertée sitôt que les ennemis avaient été mis à terre... mais sans même te soucier de ce qu'il était advenu de tes équipiers.

- Tu veux dire... est-ce que... ? Commença Naruto d'une voix étranglée.

- Nous allons tous bien. Notre groupe du moins. Mais il est un peu tard pour t'en préoccuper tu ne crois pas ?

Le reproche était parfaitement décelable dans son ton froid qui contrastait atrocement avec sa voix d'habitude si enjouée. Naruto sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que l'un de ses meilleurs amis le fixait d'un regard douloureusement accusateur. Il voulut répondre au châtain, mais les mots restèrent prisonniers de sa gorge.

- Nous avons dû faire un choix Kiba. Même toi tu peux comprendre ça, intervint doucement Sakura.

- Je peux comprendre que parfois, il y ait des priorités dans la vie qui surpassent même le devoir d'un ninja. Mais pour _lui _? Dit dédaigneusement le maître chien en lançant un regard dégoûté à Sasuke qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Non franchement ça me dépasse.

La douleur fit de nouveau place à la colère. Car Naruto pouvait tout à fait comprendre la rancœur de Kiba suite à son départ précipité du champ de bataille, mais jamais il n'accepterait qu'on dise de Sasuke qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Le blond se sentit même sortir de ses gonds et eut l'envie de faire une remarque bien pesée à son vis-à-vis, mais la main de Sasuke qui tremblait dans la sienne l'en empêcha. Il reporta son regard interrogateur vers son amant.

Celui-ci était resté parfaitement stoïque, son regard vide légèrement dirigé vers le sol de sorte que ses mèches corbeau le voilassent aux yeux de tous. Bien sûr, Sasuke ne portait plus ses bandes blanches, puisque Sakura et lui le lui avaient demandé, mais il manœuvrait toujours de sorte d'avoir en permanence le couvert de ses cheveux pour ne rien dévoiler de sa cécité. Pourtant, malgré cela le blond pouvait voir l'expression froissée de son visage. Ses traits crispés très discrètement dans un masque de souffrance et sa respiration un peu difficile trahissaient son mal-être.

- Reste calme, Naruto, chuchota doucement Sasuke, assez bas pour que seuls ses deux amants l'entendent. Si tu perds ton sang froid maintenant, tu ne feras que leur donner des minutions contre nous. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, pour moi s'il-te plaît, ne fais rien.

Naruto en fut estomaqué. Sasuke était de loin le plus en péril d'eux trois, la présence de tant de personnes autour de lui, mues de violents sentiments, avait sur lui le même effet qu'un carcan qui le faisait suffoquer, il se faisait aussi insulter avec eux, mais il l'intimait au calme malgré tout. L'Uchiha solitaire, fier et puissant acceptait de se faire presque marcher dessus pour le bien-être de son blond et de sa rosée qui voulaient absolument revenir vivre en ce lieu qu'il abhorrait. Et il avait même dit « s'il-te plaît » ... Tout cela combiné fit redescendre la rage de Naruto en moins d'une seconde.

- D'accord Sasuke. J'te promets de rester tranquille, répondit-il sur le même ton murmuré.

Le brun lui accorda un discret sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez avec vos messes-basses ? Demanda vivement le premier ninja qui les avait arrêtés.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, répondit Sakura avec froideur. Nous voulons voir l'Hokage alors laissez-nous passer.

- Dis donc pétasse ! Où est-ce que tu te crois pour nous donner des ordres ? L'invectiva un troisième homme.

Sakura gronda à l'insulte et fit craquer son poing gauche tant elle le serrait avec force. Naruto soupira, peiné de voir que ses collègues pouvaient agir encore plus puérilement que lui. S'ils se mettaient à dos la Kunoichi, ils partiraient d'ici les pieds devant. Non, ce ne serait pas une solution. Il fallait à tout prix désamorcer la situation. Il planta alors son regard dans les yeux de Kiba, voyant derrière lui que quelques autres de ses amis avaient rejoint la foule, apparemment pour voir ce qui se passait. Et quand il prit la parole, ce fut uniquement pour eux.

- Écoutez les gars, je sais qu'on vous a laissés en plan à un moment pas tellement propice mais vous nous connaissez depuis des années. Assez pour savoir qu'on a toujours voulu être auprès de Sasuke et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix. On a eu l'opportunité de le faire et on l'a saisie. Mais franchement, vous ne pouvez pas nous en vouloir d'avoir suivi ce que nous commandaient nos cœurs.

Naruto sourit comme il savait si bien le faire et regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis. Kiba qui avait l'air de bouder mais qui, dans le fond, ne les détestait pas tant que ça ; Ino juste derrière, accrochée au bras de Shikamaru, tous deux dépourvus de toute attitude hostile ; Chôji qui mangeait, se fichant apparemment pas mal de ce qui se passait ; Hinata qui lui souriait, heureuse de les revoir ; Saï, indifférent mais qui ne désapprouvait en rien leur choix. De ce qu'il voyait, ses amis étaient un peu fâchés contre eux à cause de ce brusque départ, mais Naruto pensait que c'était surtout parce qu'ils s'étaient pas mal inquiétés pour eux.

Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas aussi compréhensif qu'eux...

- Tsss, sales gamins arrogants. Ils se croient vraiment tout permis, cracha une vieille femme du village.

- Ouais c'est bien beau de sortir des grands mots mais ça n'excuse pas votre fuite et encore moins la trahison de l'Uchiha ! Qu'il soit maudit avec le reste de son clan damné ! Ajouta un vieil homme à l'air revêche.

La respiration de Sasuke eut un très léger accroc et sa main trembla un peu plus. Naruto tenta d'apaiser son brun en lui caressant le dessus de la main d'un mouvement circulaire de son pouce. Le blond essayait aussi autant qu'il pouvait de retenir sa colère parce qu'il savait que ça ne ferait que blesser davantage le jeune homme à ses côtés, mais après tout ce que Sasuke avait sacrifié pour laver les crimes de sa famille, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal.

- Ne te mets pas en colère pour moi Naruto, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, chuchota Sasuke.

- Tu en vaudras toujours la peine, répondit Sakura avant même que Naruto eût pu dire un mot.

- En tout cas, si les deux autres déchets veulent aller voir l'Hokage qu'ils passent, mais le sale traître ne fera pas un pas de plus ! S'exclama un des ninjas belliqueux, déclenchant des grognements d'approbation dans la foule.

- Nous n'irons nulle part sans lui, rétorqua Naruto avec force. Et Sasuke n'est pas plus un traître que nous ! Évidemment, vous n'avez jamais vécu ce qu'il a vécu alors jamais vous ne pourrez comprendre ce qui a motivé ses choix, continua-t-il avec un air de défiance.

- La ferme sale monstre ! C'est pas parce que t'es devenu un ninja de Konoha qu'on a oublié ce que tu étais pour autant !

- Hey doucement avec les insultes là ! S'emporta Kiba en lançant un regard assassin vers le ninja.

- Te mêle pas de ça morveux. Vous la nouvelle génération vous n'avez vraiment aucun sens des valeurs, répliqua le teigneux.

Sasuke lâcha alors une exclamation de dédain, s'attirant à nouveau tous les regards des gens.

- T'as quelque chose à dire Uchiha ? L'attaqua derechef le ninja, piqué au vif.

- Je vous trouve pitoyable, répondit Sasuke d'une voix claire tant qu'ennuyée.

- Quoi ?

- Pfff... Vous êtes tous là à monter sur vos grands chevaux et à jouer les protecteurs et bon samaritains, mais vous êtes pourtant les premiers à fermer les yeux quand des choses immondes se passent sous votre nez, simplement parce que vous ne vous sentez pas concernés. Vous ne savez rien des horreurs qui auraient pu s'abattre sur Konoha. Vous ne savez rien de ce que certains ont dû faire dans l'ombre pour sauver vos lamentables culs pendant que vous étiez bien heureux à vous prélasser dans votre ignorance. Vous ne savez rien des ''morveux'' qui ont sué sang et eau toute leur vie pour apporter un peu de paix dans leur existence et dans le village qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout. Alors ne vous targuez pas de pouvoir me juger... de pouvoir nous juger alors que vous ne valez rien face à nous, déclara Sasuke avec une prestance tout à fait sidérante.

- Toi et ton putain de sharingan... vous les Uchiha vous vous êtes toujours pris pour les maîtres de Konoha et bah franchement, vous avez eu que ce que vous méritiez ! Répondit hargneusement un homme de la foule.

Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke resta de marbre face à ces mots cruels, mais tout le monde n'avait pas autant de retenue que lui. Naruto pouvait bien admettre que l'on attaque quelqu'un à cause de ses choix, mais insulter ainsi la famille d'un autre n'était rien de plus qu'un coup bas impardonnable. Le blond bouillait de rage et leurs amis qui ne savaient manifestement trop que faire pour les sortir de cette situation inextricable avaient affiché une mine réprobatrice et, pour certains, horrifiée. Sentant que le point de rupture était proche, Sakura secoua très légèrement la tête pour leur indiquer de ne pas intervenir et ils acquiescèrent de bien mauvaise volonté. Naruto savait qu'en cas de grabuge, ils interviendraient quand même.

Le silence s'appesantit, rompu par moment par des accusations et autres menaces proférées en des marmonnements colériques çà et là dans la foule. Puis tout se passa si vite ensuite que tout ce que Naruto eut le temps de comprendre, c'était que Sasuke avait vivement lâchée sa main pour la lever et que des petits cris de paniques s'étaient ensuite élevés autour d'eux.

Hébété, Naruto mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Il constata ensuite avec horreur ce qui avait motivé une si vive réaction de son amant : dans sa main droite, il y avait maintenant un kunaï, arrêté deux centimètres avant qu'il ne se plantât à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il n'avait rien vu venir...

Des murmures étonnés suivirent ensuite tandis que les gens avaient instinctivement eu un élan de recul face à ce réflexe inhumain du brun. Le lanceur avait été trop habile pour être remarqué par qui que ce soit et l'Uchiha venait une nouvelle fois de démontrer tout son contrôle et son génie en rattrapant l'arme derrière lui en n'ayant même pas eu à regarder. Doucement, il rabaissa son bras pour le laisser le long de son corps, la main crispée sur la poignée du kunaï.

Il ne dit rien, ne s'énerva pas, ne voulut même pas se tourner vers son assaillant et resta seulement là, démontrant une maîtrise de ses nerfs que d'autres étaient loin d'avoir...

Naruto vit rouge. La colère le prit avec tant de brutalité que son chakra monta d'un bloc, appelant aussi celui de Kyuubi. Il émit un grognement fort peu engageant et dirigea son regard furieux vers l'auteur de cette odieuse attaque. Quelqu'un avait voulu blesser leur Sasuke, leur brun, leur amant. Un salopard borné avait voulu leur arracher celui que Sakura et lui avaient mis tant de temps et d'effort à ramener à leurs côtés. Et il n'avait même pas eu le cran d'attaquer de face. Non... il avait lâchement choisi la facilité en cherchant à le poignarder dans le dos.

Aveuglé par sa colère, il entreprit de s'élancer, peut-être pour terminer cette histoire dans un véritable bain de sang, mais jamais il ne le put. Un bras doux mais ferme s'était enroulé autour de sa taille, lui barrant la route. Estomaqué et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il regarda celui qui l'avait retenu.

Sasuke, encore une fois.

Son bras droit, dont la main tenait toujours le kunaï, l'empêchait de faire le moindre pas, tandis que sa main gauche avait agrippé le bras de Sakura qui avait eu, semble-t-il, la même idée que Naruto une seconde plus tôt. Incapable de prononcer un mot, Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu m'as fait une promesse Naruto, lui dit Sasuke d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

- Sasuke... murmura Sakura sur un ton peiné.

- Pour... pourquoi tu me retiens ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix secouée par la colère. Ça ne te fait donc rien tout ça ? Ce qu'ils te disent ? Ce qu'ils veulent te faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me retiens ?

Le ton était désemparé... désespéré même. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son petit ami pouvait rester d'un calme si froid alors qu'ils ressentaient la haine des gens jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Sasuke pressa un peu plus son bras contre le ventre de Naruto. Sa tête était toujours fixée vers le bas, son visage dissimulé par l'ombre de ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai vécu que pour la haine et la vengeance pendant des années, commença-t-il à dire d'une voix haute et claire. Tout ce que ça m'a apporté au final, c'est une souffrance qui va bien au-delà des mots et je refuse que vous viviez ça à votre tour. Et surtout pas à cause de moi.

Le ton était neutre mais Naruto en perçut néanmoins toute la douleur contenue. En revenant au village, le brun savait très bien ce à quoi il devrait faire face, mais il avait fait ce choix malgré tout pour eux. Il ne cessait de se sacrifier pour Sakura et lui et Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se faisait autant de mal. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Sasuke lâcha ses deux amants et fit lentement un pas en avant. Il leva doucement son bras armé et lança le kunaï qui alla se planter au sol à deux mètres devant lui.

Le silence était de plomb.

L'Uchiha prit une inspiration et sa voix s'éleva :

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour demander pardon. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour chercher une quelconque rédemption ni pour répondre des péchés que j'ai commis. Je n'ai rien à vous prouver pas plus que je ne vous dois quoi que ce soit. Aucun de vous n'a bougé le petit doigt quand ma vie a basculé dans l'horreur alors que je n'étais qu'un gosse et par conséquent, aucun de vous n'a le droit de me juger sur mes choix. Car jamais vous ne pourrez comprendre ce qui les a motivés. Vous pouvez me haïr tant que vous le voulez, désirer ma mort, me cracher dessus ou me frapper. Honnêtement, je m'en moque bien.

« Il y a un mois et demi, je vous aurais même offert ma vie sur un plateau si cela avait pu apaiser votre courroux mais aujourd'hui je n'en ferai rien. Parce que j'ai enfin trouvé des gens pour lesquels je serais prêt à donner ma vie, aussi m'est-il devenu impossible de la brader pour n'importe quoi. Je suis revenu à Konoha pour les deux êtres que j'aime le plus au monde et qui sont aussi les ninjas les plus dédiés à ce village que vous ne pourrez jamais trouver. Collez-moi l'étiquette du traître si ça vous chante, mais n'accusez jamais Naruto et Sakura d'une telle chose.

« Ils se sont dévoués et ont tout donné pendant plus de 16 ans, et voilà que vous vous rebiffez contre eux parce qu'ils ont été égoïstes pendant un mois et demi ? Quel genre d'hypocrite êtes-vous pour dire cela en plus d'attaquer les gens dans le dos ? Franchement, on peut bien dire de moi que je suis une ordure de la pire espèce, moi au moins je l'assume. J'ai mes valeurs et je les respecte. J'ai mes convictions et je les suis. J'ai des gens que j'aime et je donnerais tout pour eux. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

Il avait parlé avec dignité, la fierté de son sang émanant de tous les pores de sa peau. Une prestance si frappante qu'il avait laissé l'assistance totalement muette. Naruto sentit monter en lui une bouffée de fierté en regardant son amant. Il échangea un regard avec Sakura qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Sakura ne tarda pas à faire de même et elle vint même se blottir contre son épaule pour lui témoigner soutien et réconfort. Mais Sasuke, contre toute attente, afficha très vite un léger sourire empreint de satisfaction après avoir brièvement froncé les sourcils.

Les gens commencèrent à les regarder bien étrangement.

- Et bien je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ! S'exclama soudainement une voix forte et autoritaire.

Naruto et Sakura sursautèrent tandis que Sasuke ne broncha pas... bien sûr, il avait dû la sentir venir et c'était pour ça que sa tension s'était rapidement évanouie. La foule quant à elle, se fendit immédiatement, laissant passer celle qui s'était ainsi exprimée. Les regards se firent alors plus honteux et fuyants.

- Tsunade-sama, dit Sakura en affichant un sourire soulagé.

- Naruto, Sakura, salua l'Hokage en lui rendant son sourire. Sasuke, salua-t-elle ensuite un peu plus rigidement.

Sasuke s'inclina légèrement pour lui montrer son respect.

- Je croyais vous avoir donné rendez-vous dans mon bureau il y a vingt minutes ? Dit la blonde avec un air réprobateur en croisant les bras.

Naruto se gratta la tête en souriant bêtement, sa main gauche toujours tenue par celle de Sasuke.

- On a eu un petit imprévu en cours de route, répondit-il évasivement.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Heureusement qu'un de mes ANBU est venu me prévenir sinon j'aurais pu poireauter encore longtemps et tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre.

- Je vous prie de nous excuser, dit Sakura d'une voix un peu honteuse.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin Sakura, dit l'Hokage en balayant l'air d'un revers de main. Je m'attendais bien à ce que ça se passe ainsi. Je n'ai prévenu personne de vos activités après tout. Il est normal que les soupçons et les rumeurs se soient amplifiés.

- On ne voulait pas vous causer autant de soucis, ajouta Naruto en ayant aussi l'air piteux.

Sasuke soupira d'ennui. L'Hokage reporta son attention sur lui.

- Bien, puisqu'on ne peut pas se voir dans mon bureau tant pis. Je n'avais pas grand chose à dire de toute façon. Les informations que tu nous as fournies ont été largement suffisantes pour effacer ton ardoise Sasuke. Le conseil a voté unanimement ton retrait du Bingo Book et la seule chose qu'ils ont exigée c'est que tu sois mis en probation pendant une période de douze mois. Tu seras sous la surveillance d'un ANBU et si tu montres ta bonne volonté, tu pourras rapidement reprendre les missions... avec toute l'équipe 7 bien sûr.

- C'est super ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Puis il donna un petit coup de coude taquin à l'Uchiha.

- Alors Sasu ! T'as entendu ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avec entrain.

- Bien sûr que j'ai entendu crétin, je suis aveugle mais pas sourd, rétorqua le brun avec une pointe d'amusement.

L'Hokage ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil surpris et Naruto pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. La vieille n'avait jamais vraiment connu Sasuke mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui, jamais elle ne ce serait attendue à ce qu'une telle tendresse transparaisse dans ses mots. Et encore... si elle savait tout, elle en ferait une attaque !

- Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Vociféra-t-elle en se tournant vers la foule toujours présente. N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire que de rester plantés au milieu de la rue ? Oust ! C'est pas un village de concierges ici !

La remontrance était légère et ironique mais malgré tout bien sentie et tout le monde se dispersa en lançant quelques excuses balbutiées hâtivement. Il faudrait encore du temps pour que la haine s'estompât, mais le blond avait compris que le fait que l'Hokage leur parle devant tout le monde et rende sa liberté à Sasuke avait grandement désamorcé la situation et peut-être même commencé à atténuer les récriminations à l'encontre de l'Uchiha. L'Hokage tourna à son tour les talons, mais se retourna une dernière fois après avoir fait quelques pas.

- J'allais presque oublier... bienvenue à la maison les jeunes ! Dit-elle aux trois ninjas.

- Contents d'être là ! Répondit Sakura en inclinant la tête.

Et la blonde reprit sa route. Une fois les tensions apaisées, Kiba et toute la clique s'approchèrent. Le premier parla, un peu gêné.

- Bon bah... ça a été un peu la merde. Désolé d'avoir mis de l'huile sur le feu, c'était con, s'excusa-t-il à moitié en détournant les yeux.

- Pas grave ! T'avais des raisons de nous en vouloir, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas, c'est bon de vous revoir ! Dit Ino en sautillant d'excitation. Vous avez tous les trois drôlement changé.

Le constat fit sourire les amants qui s'échangèrent des regards ou sourires amusés. Oui, ils avaient changé et il leur faudrait certainement du temps pour expliquer tous ces changements, surtout le plus important... mais leur petit doigt leur disait qu'après les émotions de la journée, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

- Maintenant que vous êtes revenus, vous allez vous mettre en ménage tous les trois ? Parce que franchement j'veux pas dire, mais il était temps que vous vous décoinciez un peu, fit remarquer nonchalamment Shikamaru en cachant un effroyable bâillement derrière sa main.

Naruto et Sakura affichèrent des airs si choqués que tout le monde se mit à rire. Sasuke secoua la tête en soupirant de dépit. Et puis Naruto oublia son incrédulité pour rejoindre les autres dans leur fou rire. Entre eux trois, Sasuke était le véritable aveugle, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été le seul à souffrir de cécité. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que les autres voyaient une chose que le blond ne voyait pas. Assurément qu'avec la vie qui les attendait, ce ne serait pas la dernière !

_oOo_

Naruto marchait d'un pas joyeux, presque bondissant à travers les rues de Konoha. Il avait les bras encombrés de tas de paquets débordant de victuailles mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de progresser rapidement vers sa destination. En cours de route, il salua quelques personnes avec sa bonne humeur si communicative.

Il parvint au quartier Uchiha et se dirigea vers chez son brun... enfin vers chez eux maintenant. Quelques mois plus tôt, les travaux pour remettre l'endroit en état s'étaient achevés et Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura avaient emménagé dans l'ancienne demeure familiale. La vie avait peiné à prendre un cours normal mais comme tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à ce moment n'avait été qu'un incroyablement enchaînement de bizarreries, ça ne les avait pas trop dépaysés.

Il pénétra dans l'immense maison en lâchant un tonitruant « Je suis rentré ! » tandis qu'il se défaisait de ses chaussures, les laissant en plan dans l'entrée. Il allait se faire engueuler par Sasuke quand il allait rentrer à son tour, mais tant pis, il avait l'habitude !

- Tu as tout trouvé Naruto ? Demanda Sakura en émergeant de la cuisine.

- Yep ! Tout est là ! Répondit-il en posant son barda sur la table.

- Super ! Faut qu'on se dépêche, les autres arrivent dans un peu plus d'une heure et Sasuke rentre à 16h, dit la jeune femme en embrassant Naruto avant de commencer à vider les sacs.

Naruto rayonna comme un mini-soleil et se mit au boulot. Ce soir, la maison Uchiha-Haruno-Uzumaki serait à la fête ! L'année de probation prenait fin et le brun redevenait enfin un ninja du village à part entière. Il fallait trinquer avec tous les copains pour l'évènement !

Bon, ça n'allait certainement pas être du goût du jeune homme brun qui allait sûrement grogner et s'énerver (social avec eux mais faut pas pousser le bouchon non plus) mais au final, il était certain que ça lui ferait quand même plaisir. Après tout, il avait dû sacrément prendre sur lui et redoubler d'effort pour qu'on arrêtât de le regarder comme un serpent venimeux alors un moment de détente ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Les choses n'étaient pas encore idylliques bien sûr, mais ils allaient tout juste sur leurs 18 ans. Ils avaient à peine commencé à vivre cette vie qui leur revenait de droit et ils n'allaient certainement pas baisser les bras aux premières difficultés. Car à eux trois, ils pouvaient tout surmonter et même si Naruto n'avait jamais voulu y penser, aujourd'hui ça ne lui faisait plus peur.

Il osait envisager son futur. Il osait planifier, rêver, désirer. Sakura construisait aussi sa vie avec bonheur et Sasuke réapprenait tout doucement à être lui-même. Ils avaient eu le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et d'avancer sans se retourner. Les ténèbres du passé et l'incertitude du présent n'existaient plus. Car devant eux, il y avait l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Pour le trouver, ils n'avaient eu besoin que d'une simple chose. Difficile à faire, parfois effrayante, mais aussi grisante qu'essentielle. Ça avait suffit.

Ils avaient juste porté un regard vers l'avenir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, je pense que certains trouveront qu'il y a des lacunes à ce chapitre, notamment concernant les réactions de tout le monde vis-à-vis du retour du trio, de leur réintégration, du pourquoi de leur départ et absence et aussi de la cécité de Sasuke... mais en fait j'ai considéré que tout cela était bien trop conséquent pour être mis dans cette fiction et devrait plutôt faire l'objet d'un projet à part entière (que je ne ferai probablement pas d'ailleurs). Tout simplement car cette histoire avait pour but de ne décrire et suivre que l'évolution de nos trois amants et c'est pourquoi je ne me suis pas attardée plus que ça sur tous les autres... et c'est aussi pourquoi je les ai exilés au Sanctuaire des grenouilles pendant neuf chapitres.

Mais si vous voulez quand même me faire part d'une critique (constructive) sur ces différents points, n'hésitez pas, ça pourra toujours me servir plus tard !

Donc comme d'hab', dernière chance pour les muets de me laisser un petit quelque chose, je compte sur vous !

CIAO !


End file.
